Je t'attendais
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Dix ans à t'attendre, à t'espérer, c'est long mais maintenant tu es là. Et ma vie commence enfin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je démarre avec une petite note introductive.**

**1. Ceci est slash/yaoi qui évoque des relations homosexuelles explicites. Homophobes de tous poils, on ne vous retient pas !**

**2. Guimauve, fleur bleue, etc. encore et toujours ! Si vous voulez du super viril, c'est pas ici ! **

**3. Je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas : description sommaire d'un viol au ch6 et mort de certains personnages. **

**4. Afin d'éviter le même désagrément que pour In Memoriam, je tiens à préciser ceci : vu le nombre de drarry déjà écrits depuis pas mal d'années par une quantité d'auteurs bien plus talentueux que moi, il est fort possible que certains passages vous évoquent quelque chose. L'imagination est certes sans limite mais par moment, il y a des thèmes récurrents et des situations de déjà vu. Je veux faire preuve d'honnêteté en indiquant d'emblée que certains textes m'ont clairement inspirée. Si certains y voient du plagiat, c'est regrettable car ce n'est pas mon intention. ****  
**

**5. La fic est finie. Elle fait 14 chapitres et un épilogue que je posterai en deux parties. **

**6. LAST BUT NOT LEAST : Je vous remercie INFINIMENT pour vos review que ce soit pour Me and the Dragon ou pour In Memoriam. Même si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, sachez que je les lis TOUTES et avec un grand intérêt. Et ça me donne envie de continuer !**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rose M.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M 18 +/ HPDM / yaoi**

**Auteur : Rose Malefoy**

**Bêta reader : Victoria Malefoy**

* * *

**PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Chapitre 1**

Juin 2008

- Le souaffle est entre les mains de Willems qui le passe à Claes qui tire et qui maaaarque ! La Belgique mène 150 à 140 ! Le souaffle est récupéré par O'Connor. O'Connor qui dribble Wouters et qui passe à Halifax. Halifax tire et ... bel arrêt du gardien belge Goossens ! Le souaffle est belge à nouveau. Willems, pour Claes, qui repasse à Willems vers Joris qui tente une approche ... repoussée par Sullivan ! O'Connor est à l'attaque, il s'écarte de justesse d'un cognard envoyé par Smets. Il file vers les buts et il maaaaaarque ! L'Angleterre revient à égalité ! 150 à 150 ! Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est un match haletant que livrent ces deux équipes ... Pendant ce temps, où est le Vif d'Or ? Les attrapeurs parcourent le terrain mais aucun des deux ne semblent tenter quelque chose ... A moins que ? Oui, ça y est ! Harry Potter démarre en trombe ! L'Attrapeur de l'Angleterre a aperçu le Vif d'Or ! Il est poursuivi par Vandoormaele. Potter descend dans un piqué vertigineux, talonné par Vandoormaele. Potter redresse de justesse ! Magnifique feinte de Wronski de la part de Potter ! A-t-elle berné l'attrapeur belge ? Non, pas du tout, il s'est redressé à temps mais ... il poursuit sa trajectoire ! Le Vif d'Or est à quelques mètres de Vandoormaele ! Potter est trop loin ! AAAH quelle erreur stratégique de la part de Potter ! Même avec son ThunderBird, il ne pourra pas combler la distance ! Il fend l'air mais ... c'est trop tard ! VANDOORMAELE A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! LA BELGIQUE GAGNE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH !

La moitié du stade explosa de joie. Les joueurs belges se congratulaient et faisaient un tour d'honneur devant leurs supporters déchaînés.

Descendus dans l'arène sablonneuse, les joueurs anglais félicitaient leurs adversaires. C'était un très beau match. Les scores avaient été serrés jusqu'au bout et les deux équipes avaient joué avec fairplay. Des 700 fautes possibles au quidditch, seulement 250 avaient été commises.

De retour dans les vestiaires, Harry Potter, Attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre félicitait ses coéquipiers. Les poursuiveurs O'Connor, Halifax et Davis qui avaient marqué 15 buts. Le gardien, Sullivan, qui avait arrêté pas moins de 20 tirs des poursuiveurs belges. Diamond et Fulham, les batteurs, qui n'avaient laissé aucun répit à leurs adversaires.

- Je suis fier de vous ! Disait Harry. Même si nous avons perdu ce match – et la coupe – vous n'avez pas démérité. En témoigne le score. Merci à tous !

Harry traîna un peu dans les vestiaires pendant que ses coéquipiers prenaient leur douche. Il voulait être seul. C'est vrai qu'il était fier de son équipe. C'est de lui dont il était beaucoup moins fier ...

- Harry ?

Il se retourna vers le coach qui venait d'entrer.

- Salut coach. Désolé ... j'ai vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là.

- Harry, vous avez tous fait un excellent match.

- Les gars ont fait un excellent match ... moi j'ai merdé. Et j'ai fait perdre la coupe à l'Angleterre.

- Ouais c'est vrai, tu as merdé, soupira le coach. Tu as sous-estimé ton adversaire et tu as fait une manœuvre trop prévisible.

- ...

- Je ne dis pas ça pour t'accabler, Harry. Loin de là. Je dis ça au contraire pour que tu te remettes en question et que tu ne refasses plus la même erreur la fois prochaine.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Coach, j'ai 28 ans ! Lors de la prochaine coupe du Monde, j'en aurai 32 ... Je crois qu'il est temps que je cède la place avant de devenir la risée de l'Angleterre !

- Harry ! Tu as été le plus jeune Attrapeur de Poudlard. Tu as été le plus jeune Attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre et grâce à toi, on a gagné la coupe du monde il y a quatre ans. Sans compter qu'avec ton club des _Falconi_, vous avez remporté cinq années de suite la _Champions Wizzards League_. Tu ne seras jamais la risée de l'Angleterre !

Devant le mutisme de Harry, le coach poursuivit :

- As-tu réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ?

- Oui ... c'est peut-être une bonne idée. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus vraiment un physique d'Attrapeur. Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant le match... j'ai bien failli m'écraser en exécutant la feinte de Wronski.

- Je crois en effet que tu serais mieux au poste de poursuiveur... Tu n'es plus le petit gamin chétif que tu étais à Poudlard Harry ! O'Connor compte arrêter l'année prochaine, tu pourrais prendre sa place...

- Mais alors je devrai quitter mon club de Milan ... il n'y a pas de poste libre de poursuiveur chez les _Falconi._

- Il y en aura un la saison prochaine chez les _Chelsea's Eagles_ ...

- Chez les _Eagles ?_ Merlin, c'est une sacrée opportunité !

- Réfléchis-y Harry mais vite ! Car la saison commence en octobre et le mercato commence fin juillet. On doit s'y prendre à temps pour régler les détails de ton transfert ... surtout que Milan voudra te vendre cher ...

- Pffff ... j'ai l'impression d'être une marchandise ...

- Je sais Harry, ... je sais. Mais tu es une marchandise qui vaut plusieurs millions de gallions ...

Harry, désabusé, se leva et se dévêtit pour aller prendre sa douche. Le vestiaire était à présent entièrement vide.

Sous le jet brûlant, il sentait ses muscles endoloris se détendre. Il pouvait apercevoir son reflet dans la vitre en verre de la cabine. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé depuis Poudlard.

Après la bataille finale, il était resté un temps à Sainte-Mangouste car il souffrait d'épuisement.

A sa sortie, son corps avait commencé à changer, comme s'il avait attendu d'être débarrassé de Voldemort pour se modifier.

Il avait grandi. Même s'il ne dépassait pas 1m75, c'était déjà mieux que son mètre soixante-cinq de quand il était adolescent.

Au fil du temps, sa musculature s'était également étoffée. Oh, il ne ressemblait pas à un bodybuilder, loin de là ! Il conservait des muscles fins et déliés. Mais son dos s'était élargi et ses cuisses aussi.

Et ce physique n'était plus adéquat pour le poste qu'il occupait ... Les Attrapeurs étaient en général petits et très minces. Ce qu'il était au début de sa carrière ...

Après Poudlard, on lui prédisait une carrière d'Auror. Mais il avait eu beaucoup de mal à surmonter le traumatisme lié à la guerre et les pertes qui en avaient résulté.

Quand l'équipe des _Frelons de Wimbourne_ lui proposa le poste d'Attrapeur, il accepta directement.

Il y resta trois ans et demi avant que sa carrière internationale ne démarre quand il rejoint les _Falconi_, la prestigieuse équipe milanaise. Dans le même temps, il fut sélectionné pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

C'était sa deuxième coupe de monde de Quidditch.

Il repensa à la proposition du coach. Les _Eagles_ était la meilleure équipe du championnat anglais et terminaient souvent deuxième, derrière les _Falconi_, de la _Champions Wizzards League._

Il ne perdrait pas au change, loin de là. Et surtout, il pourrait enfin rentrer s'établir en Angleterre ... Il retrouverait ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville ...

Au fond de lui-même, il espérait aussi revoir une autre personne ... mais, ça il n'y croyait pas trop.

Que pouvait-il espérer d'elle ? Cette personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué sauf pour se moquer de lui ... Ils ne venaient pas du même milieu, n'avait pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Harry avait depuis longtemps admis que les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient à sens unique et qu'il ne devait absolument rien espérer.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'hésita pas longtemps à partir pour Milan.

Il s'était dit que s'il mettait de la distance entre lui et l'objet de ses pensées, il l'oublierait plus facilement.

A d'autres ! Il n'avait jamais oublié.

_Comment oublier ses bras noués autour de ma taille, s'accrochant à moi désespérément ? Comment oublier son torse qui s'écrasait contre mon dos et sa joue pressée sur mon épaule pendant que ses larmes brûlantes transperçaient ma chemise ?_

C'était plus fort que lui. C'était destructeur mais c'était plus fort que lui.

En sortant de la douche, sa décision était prise. Il contacterait son agent pour négocier son transfert en Angleterre.

* * *

En consultant sa montre, Harry constata qu'il était en retard. Très en retard.

Toutes ses réflexions lui avaient fait perdre de vue qu'il était invité à une réception, organisée à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne à Paris, ville organisatrice de la Coupe du Monde.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller. La défaite allait donner un goût amer à la fête et il devrait sans doute répondre à des centaines de questions ... Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire faux bon. Après tout, il était l'Attrapeur vedette de l'équipe anglaise.

Il revêtit un costume blanc sur un t-shirt de la même couleur. Cette tenue était suffisamment sobre et décontractée pour l'évènement. De plus, le blanc faisait magnifiquement ressortir sa peau dorée, ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux verts.

Il transplana devant les lourdes portes de l'Ambassade de Grande-Bretagne où il fut accueilli par des elfes de maison qui l'escortèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Il s'agissait d'un prestigieux hôtel de maître situé Faubourg Saint Honoré à Paris.

Les élégants salons étaient richement décorés et un _quintet_ jouait les meilleurs morceaux de musique baroque.

Harry fut accueilli par l'ambassadeur en personne qui, malgré la défaite, le félicita chaleureusement pour la performance de son équipe.

Comme il s'y était attendu, de nombreuses personnes vinrent le saluer, lui demander un autographe et le questionner.

Harry, qui avait toujours eu un problème avec la célébrité, commençait à s'agacer de cet empressement à son égard. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait choisi une carrière qui le plaçait systématiquement sous les feux de la rampe ...

Contre toute attente, il fut « délivré » par la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir dans ces murs.

- Alors, Potter ? Pas encore marre de jouer les vedettes ?

Cette voix traînante, cet accent du Wiltshire à couper au couteau et cette inimitable façon de cracher le P de Potter ...

Harry souriait en se retournant vers le propriétaire de la voix.

- Malefoy ... quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Je ne te savais pas membre de mon fan club ! Tu veux que je te signe un autographe, peut-être ?

- Sans façon Potter ! Et je ne suis pas membre de ton fan club ... juste amateur de beaux matches de quidditch, répondit le blond en souriant.

Harry prit le temps de contempler son pire ennemi de Poudlard, sa Némésis.

Cela faisait à peu près 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lui aussi avait changé. Il constata que le blond était toujours plus grand que lui ... 1m85 environ.

Ce soir, il était entièrement habillé de noir. Un costume et une chemise de grand couturier manifestement. Armani, peut-être. La couleur tranchait avec sa peau toujours aussi pâle, ses cheveux blonds clairs et ses obsédants yeux couleur de mercure.

Tous les deux devaient offrir un intéressant contraste, Harry tout en blanc et Malefoy tout en noir.

Harry se surprit à trouver le blond particulièrement beau et le lui dit tout simplement.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Potter. Je dois dire que la pratique du quidditch t'a bien amélioré et ta vie dans la capitale italienne de la mode t'a donné du goût pour t'habiller, répondit Malefoy.

- Ah mais je vois que tu en sais plus sur moi que tu ne veux bien le dire ... dit Harry malicieusement.

Pris au piège, l'ex-serpentard ne put nier plus longtemps.

- Oui, bon. Tu m'as eu. C'est vrai que je suis ta carrière depuis un bout de temps ...

- Bien ! Mais ça veut dire que toi, tu sais plein de choses sur moi mais, moi, je ne sais rien de toi ! Alors raconte !

- Si tu veux. Viens, allons plus loin, histoire d'être plus tranquilles.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers un salon moins fréquenté. Ils s'assirent à une table et tout en sirotant du champagne, ils discutèrent longuement.

Harry savait déjà qu'après la bataille finale, la famille Malefoy avait été jugée par le Magenmagot. Lucius Malefoy avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Narcissa, en raison du fait qu'elle avait aidé Harry en mentant à Voldemort, avait été condamnée à l'exil. Concernant Draco, il fut admis qu'il avait été embrigadé par son père et qu'il avait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres contre son gré.

L'élément déterminant dans l'acquittement du jeune homme fut le témoignage de Ron Weasley qui affirma que Draco avait sciemment prétendu ne pas reconnaître Harry Potter lorsque celui-ci fut amené au Manoir Malefoy par les raffleurs.

- Je suis content que Ron ait accepté de témoigner. J'aurais voulu le faire moi-même mais ...

- ... tu étais à Sainte-Mangouste, je sais. C'est sympa de la part de la belette d'avoir fait ce geste ... Il n'était pas obligé.

- On savait que tu étais aussi une victime de cette guerre, Malefoy...

- Oui, sans doute. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt, dit le blond avec amertume.

- Tu t'en es bien sorti quand même ...

- Oui, je ne me plains pas. Le Ministère n'a finalement confisqué qu'une infime partie de la fortune de ma famille. J'avais donc largement de quoi vivre de manière indépendante. J'ai songé tout un temps à quitter le pays puis je me suis ravisé. J'avais été innocenté. Je n'avais pas à fuir ... J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de laver le nom des Malefoy. Après tout, je ne suis pas mon père. J'ai donc décidé d'entamer des études de droit sorcier. C'est ma passion depuis que je suis tout petit, tu sais ...

- Ah bon ? Je te voyais davantage diplomate, ou homme politique, voire même médecin, dit Harry.

- Médecin ! Tu rigoles ! Je tourne de l'oeil à la vue du sang ! Tu ne te rappelles pas quand cet idiot d'hypogriffe m'a attaqué en troisième année !? railla le blond. Non... j'ai assisté à un procès quand j'avais 10 ou 11 ans. J'ai trouvé ça génial, la manière dont cet avocat retournait les arguments ... Enfin bref, je suis donc avocat aujourd'hui. Je travaille au cabinet _Brown & Hodgkins, _un des plus gros cabinets de Londres qui traite à la fois avec les sorciers et les moldus. J'en suis l'un des plus jeunes associés.

- Wahou ! Félicitations ! Dit Harry, sincère.

- Merci ! Je pense en effet que je m'en suis bien sorti. J'ai un super boulot, passionnant et qui paye bien. Je vis du côté moldu. Moins de questions, moins de réactions négatives quand je prononce mon nom. J'ai une maison à Chiswick où je vis avec Henry.

- Henry ?

- Mon fils de 8 ans.

- Oh ! Tu es marié ?

- Veuf. D'Astoria Greengrass. Tu t'en souviens peut-être. Elle était à Serpentard

- Je me souviens d'une Daphné Greengrass ...

- C'est sa soeur. Astoria était un an plus jeune. On s'est marié juste après la guerre comme mes parents et les siens l'avaient voulu. Elle est décédée en donnant naissance à Henry.

- Oh, je suis désolé Malefoy. Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci, Potter. Mais tu sais, je dois être honnête. J'ai été très peiné de la mort d'Astoria mais, en réalité, on ne s'aimait pas. On s'est marié pour respecter le contrat magique passé entre mes parents et les siens. Elle a tenu son rôle jusqu'au bout. Elle a donné une descendance à la famille Malefoy. Pour ça, elle aura toujours ma reconnaissance mais, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle.

- Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les sang-purs... Tant qu'à devoir assurer une descendance, tu aurais pu le faire avec quelqu'un dont tu étais amoureux ... Tu es beau, elle ne devait pas être la seule sang-pur à s'intéresser à toi ...

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais son regard se voila un instant. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et ramena la conversation sur Harry.

- Et toi ? Un bourreau des cœurs si j'en crois les magazines !

- Justement ! Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on raconte ...

- Célibataire endurci ?

- Non ... il ... il y a quelqu'un ...

- Ah ? Une conquête dont la presse a déjà parlé ?

- Non. Même lui n'est pas au courant ...

- Lui ?

_Et merde. Bravo Potter ! Comment tu vas te sortir de là maintenant ?_

Harry était rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Draco le regardait en souriant. Pas un sourire moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude à Poudlard. Non, un sourire ... compatissant.

D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui rompit le silence ...

- Et bien Harry. Je vois qu'on a le même problème toi et moi ...

Harry était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas l'utilisation de son prénom.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi aussi ...

- Ben ouais. Pourquoi tu crois que mes parents m'ont imposé le mariage avec Astoria ? Ils avaient très bien deviné ... mon orientation.

- Ah. Ça date de Pourdlard alors ...

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Pareil. Comment ont-ils su ? Tes parents, je veux dire ...

- ... Je préfère ... ne pas en parler, si tu veux bien.

- ah. Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

- Pas de problème ... c'est juste que... ça ravive des souvenirs douloureux.

Harry ramena la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? A cette réception ?

- Plusieurs membres de l'Ambassade sont mes clients. Ils m'ont invité ...

Ils furent interrompus à ce moment par un jeune homme brun, assez petit, au sourire avenant.

- Monsieur Potter ! Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Daniel Radcliffe, je suis un collègue de Draco.

- Enchanté Monsieur Radcliffe !

- Draco n'arrête pas de parler de vous ! Je crois qu'il est votre fan numéro un !

- Merci Radcliffe, siffla le blond. On se passera de tes commentaires ...

Devant l'air surpris et franchement amusé de Harry, le nommé Radcliffe poursuivit :

- Il suit tous vos matches et croyez-moi, il n'a raté aucun de ceux que vous avez joué en Grande-Bretagne. Je crois même qu'il s'est un jour déplacé à Milan !

Draco frisait l'apoplexie. Son légendaire self-control lui faisait furieusement défaut.

- Radcliffe, tu te tais maintenant ... dit le blond, menaçant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Oh Draco ! Soit pas gêné comme ça ! Bon, je vous laisse ! Ce fut un plaisir Monsieur Potter ! A bientôt Malefoy.

Harry était autant abasourdi que Malefoy était mortifié. Il demanda :

- C'est ... c'est vrai ? Ce qu'a dit ton collègue ? Tu n'as raté aucun de mes matches sur le sol anglais ?

- Aucun, souffla Draco.

- Et tu es même venu à Milan ?

- J'y étais en voyage d'affaires ... j'en ai profité.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ? Questionna Harry timidement

- Tu es une célébrité Potter ... Si tu crois que tu es facile à approcher ... et puis, je n'étais pas convaincu que tu aurais apprécié de me revoir, dit Draco plus doucement.

- Tu te trompes ... j'en aurais été ravi au contraire ...

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Ils ne se doutaient pas du maelström d'émotions que l'autre ressentait en ce moment ni qu'ils partageaient la même joie secrète : se revoir enfin après 10 longues années de séparation.

Une séparation qui aurait dû ne jamais avoir lieu si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé.

Après avoir été sauvé par Harry de la salle sur demande ravagée par les flammes, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas pu nier plus longtemps l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Cette proximité qu'il avait partagée avec lui le temps d'un vol sur son balai était devenue son obsession.

Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la salle, atterrissant douloureusement sur le sol du couloir, leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Mais Draco, en bon serpentard, avait préféré fuir immédiatement.

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait pu lire dans les yeux verts de Harry le même sentiment que lui-même essayait de repousser de toutes ses forces ... depuis un certain déjà.

Lors de la bataille finale, quand Hagrid était apparu dans le château portant le corps sans vie d'Harry, Draco Malefoy avait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux. Pour se reconstituer tout de suite après lorsqu'il s'avéra que le brun n'était pas mort. Ensuite, ce fut l'inquiétude, l'angoisse qui lui compressa le cœur à l'idée que le survivant succombe. Mais le survivant était devenu le Sauveur. Il avait vaincu.

Draco Malefoy n'avait pas l'habitude ressentir autant d'émotions. Car un Malefoy se s'émotionne pas.

Quand enfin, il eut le courage de faire face à sa propre conscience, il sut qu'il l'aimait. Il en eut la certitude car un Malefoy ne se ment jamais quand il est seul face à lui-même.

Alors Draco Malefoy prit son orgueil, sa fierté et toute sa dignité et décida d'aller parler à Harry Potter.

Il savait qu'Harry avait été emmené à l'infirmerie juste après la mort du Mage Noir. Draco poussa la porte avec précaution. Harry était couché dans un lit, inconscient. Autour de lui, se tenait toute la tribu des Weasley – ou presque, Granger, Finnigan, Thomas, Londubat ... Ils l'entouraient comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Alors qu'il faisait un pas en direction du groupe, Ginny Weasley se tourna vers lui. Il put lire dans son regard une telle haine qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Il butta contre la porte et cette fois, toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers lui.

A ce moment, Draco Malefoy sut qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour lui dans la vie d'Harry Potter.

Il s'enfuit à nouveau.

Peu de temps après, il apprit qu'Harry était sorti du coma mais qu'il avait été admis à Sainte-Mangouste pour une longue période de revalidation. Il fallut deux mois à Draco pour rassembler à nouveau son orgueil, sa fierté et sa dignité pour se rendre à l'Hôpital des sorciers.

Arrivé sur place, on lui apprit qu'Harry Potter était sorti la semaine précédente. Personne ne savait où il était allé.

Draco Malefoy eut de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait son exploit au championnat d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Grâce à lui, les _Frelons de Wimbourne_ étaient en tête de la compétition.

Draco se rendit à tous les matches.

Peu de temps après, Harry Potter faisait de nouveau la une des journaux. Il avait signé avec _Falconi_ de Milan et partait s'établir là-bas.

L'Angleterre pleurait la perte de sa gloire nationale et Draco son amour secret.

Pour autant, à chaque rencontre qui opposait une équipe britannique aux _Falconi_, un observateur attentif aurait pu voir un jeune homme blond assis dans les tribunes, ses yeux gris suivant toujours le même joueur.

Harry et Draco sortirent de leur contemplation mutuelle. Après un moment de gêne, leur discussion repris de plus belle.

Lorsqu'Harry regarda sa montre, il était minuit passé. Cela faisait quatre heures qu'il discutait avec Draco !

- Tu te rends compte Malefoy ? Ça fait quatre heures qu'on parle ensemble ! Quatre heure qu'on a une discussion civilisée et même agréable ! Sans s'engueuler ni s'étriper !

- Comme quoi, tout arrive Potter !

Draco se leva.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Harry, tentant de cacher sa déception.

- Oui, j'ai un portoloin à 8 heures pour rentrer à Londres. Et la semaine qui m'attend est chargée ...

- Je comprends. C'était un plaisir de te revoir Draco. J'ai passé une excellente soirée.

- Moi aussi !

Un silence embarrassé prit place entre les deux hommes. Aucun des deux ne savait comment demander à l'autre de se revoir.

- Bon, et bien ... Au revoir Harry ! Bonne continuation !

- Au ... au revoir Draco. Toi aussi.

Harry regardait Draco s'éloigner.

_S'il se retourne, je lui demande ... s'il seulement il pouvait se retourner._

Mais Draco ne se retourna pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Août 2008

Deux mois avaient passé depuis leurs retrouvailles à l'ambassade de Grande-Bretagne.

La fin du mois d'août approchait et ni Harry, ni Draco ne s'étaient revus.

Harry préparait son déménagement à Londres. Son club de Milan avait trouvé un accord avec les _Eagles _et il commençait sa nouvelle carrière de poursuiveur dans ce club à partir d'octobre.

Ce matin, il avait rendez-vous à Londres avec Colin Crivey, son agent, avec qui il devait parler des dernières modalités du transfert.

- Salut Colin !

- Salut Harry ! Alors content d'être retour au pays ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu t'es trouvé un appart ?

- Pas encore ... je vais en visiter un demain à Chelsea.

- Quand demain ?

- Après-midi

- Ah tant mieux ! Car au matin, on a rendez-vous avec l'avocat qui rédige les conventions de transfert. On doit le voir à 10 heures.

- C'est où ?

- 1 Canada Square, à Canary Wharf. Le cabinet est au 35ème étage.

- J'y serai !

Le 1 Canada Square était le plus haut gratte-ciel de Londres. Situé dans le nouveau quartier d'affaires de Canary Wharf, la tour de 50 étages culminait à 235 mètres.

Harry patientait devant un des 36 ascenseurs qui vous menait en moins de 40 secondes au dernier étage de l'immeuble.

Un tintement délicat accompagna l'ouverture d'une cabine dans laquelle Harry entra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sortit au 35ème étage, dans un hall tout en marbre clair. Sur le mur en face de l'ascenseur, on pouvait lire en fines lettres dorées _Brown & Hodgkins Law Office._

_Merlin ! Quelle coïncidence ! Se pourrait-il que ..._

- Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ?

Une charmante hôtesse d'accueil se trouvait derrière un immense comptoir fait de verre et d'acier.

- Heu ... Bonjour. Mon nom est Harry Potter. J'ai rendez-vous ce matin.

- Avec quel avocat ?

- Heu ... je ne sais pas dit Harry, maudissant Colin de ne pas lui avoir donné l'information et se maudissant lui-même de ne pas avoir posé la question.

- Vous venez pour quel type d'affaires ?

- Je suis joueur de quidditch et on doit organiser mon transfert ...

- Oh ! Alors vous avez certainement rendez-vous avec Maître Radcliffe. C'est lui le spécialiste du droit du sport et des conventions de transfert de joueurs.

- Ah ... dit Harry, légèrement déçu que cette compétence ne soit pas celle de Draco.

- Je vais vous conduire dans la salle d'attente et prévenir Me Radcliffe de votre arrivée.

Harry suivit l'hôtesse dans un dédale de couloirs qui le menèrent à une pièce spacieuse, ornée d'une immense baie vitrée et dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs sièges confortables. Une douce musique s'échappait de haut-parleurs placés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la même hôtesse revint, accompagnée de Colin Crivey. Elle leur demanda de les suivre au bureau de Me Radcliffe.

- Sofia ! Amenez-moi le dossier Storm !

Harry se retourna brusquement à l'entente de cette voix impérieuse qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Draco Malefoy se tenait devant le bureau d'une secrétaire et la seule chose sensée qu'Harry put penser à ce moment-là, fut : _Merlin qu'il est beau !_

Il portait un costume trois pièces, anthracite à fines rayures plus claires, sur une chemise blanche. Une cravate en soie gris perle était assortie à la pochette de sa veste. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des longues jambes emprisonnées dans le fin tissu en laine.

Au même moment, Draco tourna la tête vers Harry et la seule chose sensée qu'il put penser à ce moment-là, fut : _Merlin qu'il est beau !_

Il parcourut des yeux le torse musclé que le t-shirt blanc de Harry laissait parfaitement deviner pour descendre le long de ses cuisses et de ses jambes parfaitement mises en valeur par un jeans savamment délavé.

- Harry ! L'interpella Draco qui avait instantanément perdu son air froid. Que fais-tu là ?

- Salut Draco. J'ai rendez-vous avec Daniel Radcliffle pour signer des conventions de transfert.

- Transfert ? Oh mais alors tu ...

Cette fois Draco ne laissa pas passer sa chance.

- Ecoute, Harry ... si tu as le temps après, passe me voir dans mon bureau. On pourrait discuter un peu et descendre déjeuner ensemble ?

- D'accord ! Répondit le brun en arborant un immense sourire.

Draco soupira de soulagement.

Harry se retourna pour continuer son chemin vers le bureau de Daniel Radcliffe.

Et Draco perdit ses moyens face au même jeans savamment délavé vu de derrière.

- Me Malefoy ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Sofia.

- Quoi ? Heu ... Bien sûr ! Quelle question idiote !

Un Malefoy ne perdait jamais ses moyens.

* * *

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir et c'est surtout un honneur de me charger de vos conventions de transfert ! Dit Daniel Radcliffe.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Me Radcliffe.

- Appelez-moi Daniel, je vous en prie.

- D'accord. Appelez-moi Harry.

- Et appelez-moi Colin, dit l'intéressé afin de ne pas être en reste.

Ils prirent place autour d'une table en acajou.

- Bien, Harry. Votre transfert vers le club des _Chelsea's Eagles_ a donc été accepté par le club des _Falconi_. Le montant du transfert s'élève à 11.000.000 de gallions (+- 55.000.000 £).

- Tant que ça !

- Oui ! C'est le transfert le plus cher de l'histoire du Quidditch. Même dans le monde moldu du football, c'est un montant record. Alors, voici la convention. Vous signez pour une période de 4 ans. Vous toucherez une moyenne de 5.000.000 de gallions (+- 25.000.000 £) par an, ce qui fait de vous le poursuiveur le mieux payé du milieu. Je vous invite à lire la convention à votre aise avec votre manager. Vous verrez que les clauses sont standards. Il n'y a aucun piège, soyez-en sûr. J'y ai veillé !

Harry prit le temps de lire les nombreuses pages de la convention avec Colin. En effet, le contrat était correct et du même acabit que celui qui le liait aux _Falconi_.

Harry signa la convention en trois exemplaires et Daniel lui en remit une copie.

- Voilà, Harry. Bonne continuation chez les _Eagles _! N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez le moindre problème.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci Daniel.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent.

Harry laissa repartir Colin et demanda à une secrétaire où se trouvait le bureau de Draco Malefoy.

Il fut amené devant une grande porte en verre opaque, à côté de laquelle une plaque indiquait :

_D. Malefoy, Senior Associate_

_Financial Criminal Law_

Il frappa timidement. Un « entrez » assez sec résonna derrière la porte.

- Salut Draco ...

Le bureau de Draco Malefoy était à son image. Parfaitement rangé, lumineux et sobre.

Depuis les immenses baies vitrées, on avait une vue imprenable sur Londres. Un immense bureau en merisier occupait le centre de la pièce. Draco y était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir ivoire.

Deux canapés de la même couleur se faisaient face dans la partie gauche de la pièce, à côté d'un meuble-bar.

Un épais tapis persan recouvrait un parquet en chêne foncé.

Les murs de couleur claire mettaient en valeur des photographies moldues noir et blanc, de la ville de Londres.

- Harry ! Toute trace d'agacement avec déserté la voix du blond. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie ! Je te sers quelque chose à boire ? Thé, café, eau minérale ?

- Un café, s'il te plaît.

Draco fit apparaître un plateau garni d'un espresso bien serré et d'un thé _earl grey_ au citron.

- Je vois que tu es renseigné sur la manière dont je bois mon café, dit le brun en souriant.

- Quand on a vécu 7 ans à Milan, ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que tu ne te contentes plus d'un vulgaire jus de chaussette ...

Ils burent chacun une gorgée avant que Draco ne questionne :

- Alors, dis-moi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de transfert ? Tu quittes les _Falconi ?_

- En effet !

- Et jusqu'où devrais-je aller dorénavant pour te voir jouer ?

- Chelsea...

- Chelsea ? Chelsea ! rugit le blond ! Tu es transféré chez les _Eagles !?_

- Hé oui ... dit innocemment Harry.

Draco en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Harry rentrait en Angleterre !

- C'est formidable ! Et ... sans indiscrétion... le rachat ?

- Le plus cher de l'histoire ... 11.000.000 de gallions ...

- Oh Merlin ! Bon, il faudra absolument fêter ça ! En attendant, je t'emmène déjeuner.

Draco emmena Harry au restaurant du _Savoy_. Ils commandèrent des fruits de mer accompagnés d'un succulent pinot gris.

- Tu sais déjà où tu vas habiter ?

- A vrai dire, pas encore ... Pour le moment, je loge au _Westminister Bridge Plaza_. Comme j'ai revendu la maison de mon parrain au Square Grimmaurd, je dois me racheter quelque chose. Je compte habiter du côté moldu pour être plus tranquille. J'ai rendez-vous cet après-midi pour visiter un appartement à Chelsea.

Harry but une gorgée de son vin.

- Heu... Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-il presque timidement.

- Où ça ?

- ... voir l'appart avec moi ... ça fait longtemps que je suis parti d'Angleterre, je ne connais plus grand-chose ici. Je me disais que toi ...

- C'est d'accord coupa Draco, trop heureux de la demande du brun. Laisse-moi juste appeler ma secrétaire pour qu'elle décommande mes rendez-vous.

- Oh non, Draco, je ne voudrais pas ...

- Tssst. Laisse-moi faire. C'est l'avantage d'être associé. On fait ce qu'on veut !

Une fois la question réglée, ils terminèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Alors que Draco riait à une anecdote de vestiaires de Harry, celui-ci soupira et baissa les yeux, mélancolique.

- Ben quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aime t'entendre rire, dit-il tout de go. Déjà à Poudlard, j'adorais t'entendre rire.

Le blond s'empourpra.

- Et ça te rend triste ? questionna-t-il tout de même.

- Non, loin de là. Je me disais juste qu'à cette époque, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour que ce rire me soit destiné. Comme aujourd'hui.

- Moi aussi, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour pouvoir rire avec toi, souffla Draco.

Leurs mains étaient posées sur la table, de part et d'autre de leurs assiettes. Le bout de leurs doigts était à peine à quelques centimètres les uns des autres.

Dans un accès de témérité que Draco ne s'imaginait pas avoir, il approcha ses doigts de ceux de Harry et les caressa avec légèreté. Et d'un geste commun, ils les entrelacèrent.

- Je me trompe où ... ça te fait plaisir que je rentre en Angleterre ? Demanda Harry doucement.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point répondit Draco. Ça va faire 10 ans que j'attends ce moment ...

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Après la bataille, je suis venu te voir à l'infirmerie. Je voulais ... te parler. Mais on m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas le bienvenu, alors je suis parti ...

- Qui ? Demanda Harry avec force.

- Peu importe Harry ... peu importe. C'est le passé.

- Non, Draco ! Pour moi ça a de l'importance ! Je t'ai attendu après la bataille, je voulais te voir moi aussi, je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle sur demande, de ce que j'avais ressenti ! S'enflamma Harry. Mais je t'ai jamais revu ... Alors je me suis convaincu que toi, tu ... tu n'avais rien ressenti. Je suis parti ... pour oublier.

- Je suis revenu pour te voir à Sainte-Mangouste mais c'était trop tard, tu étais déjà parti. Personne n'a pu ou voulu me dire où tu étais. J'ai appris que tu étais à Wimbourne par les journaux. Une fois encore, j'ai voulu te rejoindre mais une fois encore c'était trop tard. Tu avais signé à Milan. Là, j'ai abandonné. Je me suis convaincu qu'il n'y aurait jamais de place pour moi dans ta vie. Je me suis contenté de suivre ta carrière, d'assister à tes matches. Je te voyais de loin. C'était déjà ça ...

- Draco ...

- Mais maintenant tu es là, tu es revenu. Je ne sais par quel hasard on s'est retrouvé mais peu importe, je suis tellement heureux !

- J'en suis heureux également Draco ... mais dis-moi qui. S'il te plaît.

- Ginny. Tu aurais dû voir le regard qu'elle m'a lancé quand je suis entré à l'infirmerie. Et je dois dire que tous les autres qui étaient présents ne m'ont pas regardé plus amicalement ...

- Quoi ? Tu es en train de me dire que Ginny, les Weasley et d'autres encore savaient que tu étais venu me voir à l'infirmerie ?

- Ben oui, ils étaient là. Ils m'ont bien vu. Je suis assez reconnaissable dans mon genre ...

- Merlin ! Dit Harry maintenant furieux. Quand je leur ai demandé si tu étais venu, ils m'ont tous dit non !

Draco secouait tristement la tête.

- Ils voulaient te protéger. A ce moment-là, j'étais encore l'ennemi. Le mangemort, dit-il en frottant machinalement son bras gauche. Je pense que Ron a essayé de se racheter en témoignant pour moi au procès.

- Oui ... mais Draco ... 10 ans ! Je suis resté 10 ans à me demander si ce jour-là j'avais été le seul à ...

- ... tomber amoureux ? Oui, tu étais le seul car moi, je l'étais déjà.

- Comment ?

- Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour comment mes parents avaient su pour mon orientation sexuelle. Eh bien, quand j'ai appris que j'allais recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres, j'ai pris conscience que j'allais te perdre à jamais. J'en pinçais déjà pour toi depuis un moment et je me disais que tu aurais pu accepter un fils de riche, serpentard, snob, prétentieux et arrogant ... Mais jamais tu n'aurais pu accepter quelqu'un qui porte la Marque. Cette ... prise de conscience m'a rendu presque fou ... Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi et je me suis écroulé en pleurs, en hurlant ton prénom. Bien sûr mes parents ont vite compris ... Ils ont conclu un contrat magique pour me fiancer à Astoria et j'ai finalement reçu la Marque.

Ils se regardaient, leurs doigts toujours enlacés.

- Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas ... la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je ... on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais ... je voudrais apprendre. Rattraper le temps perdu ...

- Oui, ça me semble bien. Alors, rattrapons le temps perdu, dit Draco en soulevant la main de Harry pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts.

- La presse va nous harceler quand ils sauront ...

- Tu veux garder le secret ?

- Pas forcément. Je pensais simplement à ton fils. Il ne me connaît pas encore. Peut-être devrions-nous d'abord faire en sorte qu'il se fasse à l'idée que son père ... fréquente autre homme avant de laisser les journaux à scandale s'emparer de l'histoire ...

Draco se recula légèrement, les yeux écarquillés.

- Harry ... tu es ... tu as pensé ... à mon fils ... il bafouillait tellement l'émotion le tenait.

- Evidemment ! Draco, je sais que tout ça est très prématuré mais ... si ça devait devenir sérieux entre nous, et j'espère que ça le sera, je ferai partie de la vie de ton fils aussi ...

- Tu es donc prêt à accepter un père célibataire ?

- Le père célibataire le plus dangereusement sexy que je connaisse ...

Draco le regardait avec émerveillement. Puis il dit en souriant :

- Ce n'est pas vrai que mon fils ne te connaît pas ... Il collectionne toutes tes photos et sa chambre est tapissée de tes posters. C'est lui ton premier fan ! Et il est fier comme un paon depuis qu'il sait que Harry est le dérivatif de Henry et que c'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé comme ça ...

- Tu... tu as donné mon nom à ... ton fils, souffla Harry éberlué.

- Oui ... et quand tu me manquais trop, j'allais dans sa chambre regarder tes posters ... pathétiquement poufsouffle hein ?

- Non ... magnifiquement romantique ...

- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais : poufsouffle !

* * *

Ils riaient encore en sortant du restaurant pour transplaner à Chelsea, là où Harry devait rencontrer l'agent immobilier. Même s'il cherchait à se loger du coté moldu, il avait choisi une agence immobilière sorcière car il souhaitait que l'immeuble soit aux normes des sorts de protection.

La jeune personne qui l'accueillit le reconnut évidemment et ce fut avec une lueur dans l'œil qu'elle avisa le blond torride qui l'accompagnait.

Draco coupa court à son imagination en se présentant :

- Draco Malefoy, l'avocat de Monsieur Potter.

- Ah, bien ... dit la donzelle un peu refroidie.

Le scoop, ce sera pour autre fois, se dit Draco. Et de fait, il joua au parfait homme de loi, froid, posant mille questions techniques et dérangeantes. Harry, lui, s'amusait comme un fou.

L'appartement était un duplex, situé sur Chelsea Embankment. Il était immense et lumineux.

Les murs étaient blancs et le parquet en wengé couleur chocolat. La cuisine ultramoderne et super équipée donnait directement sur une vaste salle à manger.

L'étage comportait trois chambres, chacune avec salle de bain. La chambre principale donnait sur la Tamise.

Harry adorait l'endroit. D'un coup d'œil, il sollicita l'assentiment de Draco.

D'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, celui-ci intima à l'agent immobilier de les attendre en bas.

Quand il entendit le claquement de ses talons dans le hall d'entrée, Draco se tourna vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant timidement l'entrée à sa bouche. Harry ne se fit pas prier et quand sa langue trouva celle de l'homme qu'il aimait, une décharge électrique le parcourut de part en part. Il noua ses mains derrière la nuque de Draco et pressa davantage son corps contre le sien. Le baiser se fit brûlant, passionné, aimant.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils s'écartèrent à regret.

- Je crois que cet appartement me plaît, dit Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion et le désir.

- Il est parfait ... confirma le blond.

- Allons l'annoncer à cette jeune demoiselle avant qu'elle ne se décide à remonter voir ce que nous faisons ...

D'un geste, Draco remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et sa tenue. Il ne put malheureusement rien faire pour ses lèvres gonflées et rougies par le baiser échangé avec Harry. Il pinça les lèvres dans cette moue hautaine et dédaigneuse qui était sa marque de fabrique, se disant que le reste passerait inaperçu.

De fait, trop heureuse de la vente à 2.600.000 gallions (13.000.000 £) qu'elle allait conclure, la jeune femme ne remarqua absolument rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Fin août 2008

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'Harry était de retour sur le sol anglais. Son transfert chez les _Eagles_ était officialisé et il venait de signer l'acte de propriété du splendide duplex qu'il avait acheté sur Chelsea Embankment.

Ses retrouvailles avec Draco et l'aveu de leurs sentiments respectifs avait été le plus beau moment de cette semaine.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps.

Draco avait un côté un peu vieille école et souhaitait courtiser le brun. Harry avait souri à l'emploi de cette expression surannée mais s'était senti flatté par le respect que le blond lui témoignait.

Avec aucune de ses précédentes relations, Harry n'avait pris le temps. Bien souvent, il suffisait d'un simple regard, d'un baiser pour que la soirée se termine dans un lit. Oh le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne voulait pas autre chose. Des amants, il en avait eu et pas qu'un peu. Il était un célèbre joueur de quidditch, beau et riche. Tout le monde se pressait pour être « la » nouvelle conquête du célèbre Harry Potter.

Mais ses conquêtes étaient tout aussi fougueuses qu'éphémères. Harry ne s'était jamais résolu à donner son cœur à qui que ce soit.

Sauf à Draco. Il était amoureux du beau jeune homme blond, son ennemi d'enfance. Et pour lui, il renoncerait à tout.

Quant à Draco, ni durant sa vie de couple ni après, il n'avait été un saint. Loin de là.

Il avait trompé Astoria le jour de leur mariage avec un des serveurs qui officiait durant la réception. Un petit brun mal peigné aux yeux bleus verts. Trop bleus et pas assez verts.

Il avait trompé son épouse durant leur voyage de noces avec le moniteur de plongée. Sa peau dorée et ses cheveux d'ébène avaient créé l'illusion le temps de quelques coups de reins.

Le jour de la naissance de son fils, il n'était pas présent, trop occupé qu'il était à faire gémir de plaisir un stagiaire binoclard fraîchement engagé par le cabinet.

Le lendemain, on lui mettait dans les bras un petit paquet emmailloté en lui présentant de sincères condoléances.

A partir de là, la bonne société sorcière londonienne s'était attendue à ce que le richissime héritier Malefoy se remarie. Draco leur donna du grain à moudre en s'affichant de temps en temps avec telle ou telle mais sans jamais rien concrétiser. De guerre lasse, la presse finit par donner du blond l'image romantique du jeune veuf éploré que personne ne pourra jamais consoler.

La réalité, c'était que Draco se « consolait » bel et bien dans les bras de jeunes moldus rencontrés dans les bars ou dans les boîtes de nuit. Par égard pour son fils cependant, aucun de ses amants n'avait jamais eu le droit de franchir la porte de sa maison.

Sauf Harry. Il était amoureux du beau jeune homme brun et pour lui, il était prêt à abaisser les barrières qui le protégeaient lui et son fils.

Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour se rencontrer. Ils se voyaient souvent, pour déjeuner, pour dîner ou simplement pour se promener en ville. Les petites choses insignifiantes de la vie devenaient des prétextes de rencontres. Ils prenaient garde à ne pas se témoigner d'affection en public afin que la presse n'en fasse pas ses choux gras.

Draco avait décidé de prendre une semaine de congé pour aider Harry à emménager dans son nouveau chez lui. Quand le brun serait installé, il serait plus facile pour eux de profiter de moments d'intimité. Ceux-ci étaient rares pour l'instant et les deux jeunes hommes les chérissaient particulièrement.

Il était également question qu'Harry rencontre le fils de Draco à la fin de la semaine, lorsque celui-ci serait rentré de ses vacances avec ses grands-parents maternels.

Pour l'heure, Harry avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à ses amis de toujours Ron et Hermione.

Ils habitaient dans la campagne anglaise, dans le village sorcier de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule, non loin des parents de Ron. Contrairement à Harry, ses amis vivaient exclusivement dans le monde sorcier.

Draco était d'avis de ne pas accompagner Harry pour cette première visite depuis son retour, afin de ne pas brusquer les amis du brun.

- Harry ! Par Merlin ! Je suis content de te voir, dit Ron lorsqu'il se remit du choc de voir Harry devant sa porte. Hermione ! Devine qui vient nous voir !

Une jolie petite femme brune fit irruption dans le hall d'entrée. A peine eut-elle reconnu Harry qu'elle se jeta à son cou.

- Harry ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Mais tu n'as pas honte de nous avoir laissé sans nouvelle pendant tout ce temps !

- Hermione ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir également. Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux ... et je suis impardonnable pour avoir laissé tant de temps s'écouler avant de venir vous voir.

- Tu es là, c'est le principal, dit Ron. Allez entre ! Tu as plein de choses à nous raconter !

Harry s'installa dans le salon, une petite pièce chaleureuse et confortable. Ron revint avec des biéaubeurres bien fraîches.

- Alors Harry raconte ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ! Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent comme quoi tu quitterais Milan ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien maintenant que c'est officiel, je peux le dire ... je commence la saison prochaine chez les _Eagles._

- Les _Eagles _? Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu reviens vivre ici ? S'exclama Hermione.

- En effet ! Je viens d'acheter un appart à Chelsea, côté moldu. J'emménage demain !

- AAAAHH ! Rugit Ron. HARRY POTTER EST DE RETOUR !

Ils trinquèrent à cette nouvelle.

- Mais dis-moi, Harry. Si tu rentres chez les _Eagles_, ça veut dire que Smith s'en va ? Il vient pourtant à peine d'être transféré ...

- Je ne prends pas le poste de Smith mais celui de Richmond ... Dorénavant, je vais jouer comme poursuiveur.

- Quoi ?

- Oui Ron, il faut se rendre à l'évidence ... je n'ai plus un physique d'Attrapeur ! J'ai fait mon temps !

- Bah Harry ! Tu es et du resteras une légende !

- Merci bien, j'ai l'impression d'être une antiquité !

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

- Bon et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous devenez ?

- Eh bien moi, je suis toujours Auror. Maintenant je fais équipe avec Seamus Finnigan et Blaise Zabini.

- Zabini ? L'ancien serpentard ?

- Tout à fait ! Au début, j'étais un peu réticent ... tu me connais. Mais il se trouve que Zabini est vraiment un chouette gars et un excellent Auror !

- Qui l'eut cru ? Dit Harry. Ronald Weasley ami avec un serpentard !

- Ben ouais, comme quoi, tout arrive !

- En effet, tout arrive ... dit Harry mystérieusement. Et toi Hermy ? Toujours avocate pour la Ligue de Défenses des créatures magiques et hybrides ?

- Toujours ! Même si les temps ont beaucoup changé depuis la guerre, il reste encore beaucoup à faire ...

- Comment vont les jumeaux ?

- Fred et Alice ont 10 ans maintenant. Leur célèbre parrain leur manque ... dit Hermione

Harry décida de ne pas relever la légère pointe de reproche dans la voix de son amie.

- Ginny et Neville viennent d'avoir une petite Emma, poursuivit Ron. Ils enseignent toujours tous les deux à Poudlard. Quidditch pour Ginny et botanique pour Neville.

- Georges a toujours son magasin de farces et attrapes ? Questionna Harry

- Oui et il en a ouvert un deuxième à Pré-au-Lard l'année dernière. Il s'est associé avec Lee Jordan.

- Génial ! Je suis content que les affaires marchent bien pour lui ... dit Harry en ayant une pensée émue pour Fred, le jumeau de Georges décédé pendant la guerre.

- Bon, et toi Harry ? Embraya Hermione. On ne sait rien de toi à part ce qu'on lit dans les journaux ...

- Bah, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je rentre en Angleterre ...

- Oui, ta carrière on la connaît, coupa Hermione. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce que la presse ne dit pas ... Dis-moi que tu t'es enfin trouvé une relation stable !

Harry soupira en riant. Hermione avait toujours l'art d'aller droit au but. Elle n'approuvait que moyennement la vie dissolue qu'il menait. Ceci dit, pensa-t-il avec une note d'amertume, tout aurait pu être différent si elle avait été honnête avec lui depuis le début ...

Il se décida à leur dire la vérité.

- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment. Et j'espère pouvoir dire qu'il est le bon.

- AHHHH ! Enfin ! s'exclama Hermione

- On est ravi pour toi vieux ! Dit Ron tout sourire.

S'il y a bien une chose que ses amis avaient accepté avec beaucoup de facilité, c'était son homosexualité.

- Enfin, quand je dis « rencontrer », je devrais plutôt dire « retrouver » ... commença Harry

- Ah bon ? On le connaît alors ? Interrogea Hermione

- Oui, vous le connaissez !

- Oh Harry ! Dis-nous qui c'est ! S'impatientait Ron

Harry s'amusait des mines avides de ses amis. La nouvelle risquait de les surprendre.

- Draco Malefoy

Sous le choc, Ron s'étouffa avec sa bieraubeurre et Hermione fit tomber la sienne sur le sol, où elle se répandit sur la moquette.

- C'est ... c'est une blague ... balbutia Ron après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Et ... depuis quand ?

- On s'est retrouvé la première fois après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. On était invité à la même réception. Le courant est bien passé, on pouvait dire qu'on avait enterré la hache de guerre. Mais c'est devenu sérieux quand on s'est revu à Londres la semaine dernière. C'est son cabinet qui s'est occupé de mon transfert. On est allé déjeuner, on a parlé, on a pu éclaircir certains malentendus ... du passé. Et voilà.

Harry attendait que l'un ou l'autre évoque justement le « passé ». Ce fut Hermione.

- On est désolé Harry. On n'aurait pas dû te mentir. On aurait dû te dire qu'il était venu te voir ce jour-là.

- Oui, vous auriez dû ! 10 ans ! S'enflamma Harry tout d'un coup. J'ai dû attendre 10 ans avant d'entendre les mots que j'espérais ! Et pareil pour lui ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

- On est impardonnables, Harry dit Ron piteusement. A notre décharge, il était encore notre ennemi, un mangemort. On croyait qu'il venait pour se moquer, pour te narguer comme il en avait l'habitude ...

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez menti ...

- Pour Ginny, dit Ron. A ce moment-là, elle croyait encore pouvoir te récupérer ... Après c'était trop tard, toi tu étais parti, tu avais clairement affiché ton homosexualité et on a appris que lui s'était marié ...

Harry s'était levé. Il était las. Au fond de lui, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à ses amis. Il était juste frustré par tout ce temps perdu.

- Ecoutez, dit-il, tout ça c'est le passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, je suis avec Malefoy. Je veux faire partie de sa vie et de celle de son fils. Alors je vous le dis sans détour : vous devrez vous accommoder de le voir avec moi car je n'irai plus nulle part sans lui. Si ça vous pose un problème, dites-le moi directement.

- Ça ne nous pose aucun problème Harry dit Hermione. Draco sera le bienvenu ici.

Harry se tourna vers Ron pour voir sa réaction. Il était moins catégorique que sa femme mais dit néanmoins :

- Si tu es heureux avec lui, moi ça me va !

- Merci mes amis ! Dit Harry en les serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain de sa visite à Ron et Hermione, Harry retrouva Draco devant le duplex nouvellement acquis par le brun.

- Salut, beau brun dit Draco en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de la présence du blond à ses côtés.

- Draco, souffla-t-il en lui enlaçant la taille.

- Prêt à commencer ta nouvelle vie ?

- Prêt !

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement de Harry. Les déménageurs sorciers avaient déjà transporté l'essentiel du mobilier qui garnissait son loft à Milan. Il leur restait à déballer les cartons qui s'empilaient au milieu du séjour.

Avec leurs talents de sorciers, les meubles eurent tôt fait de trouver leur place dans les différentes pièces du duplex et le contenu des cartons lévita bien vite vers les armoires au gré des directives du propriétaire des lieux.

Draco donna de judicieux conseils de décoration, son bon goût ne se démentait pas.

La journée passa dans la bonne humeur et le soir venu, Harry pouvait contempler son nouveau chez lui. Parfaitement rangé et merveilleusement bien décoré grâce aux bons soins de Draco.

Draco, qui avait pris l'habitude de vivre à la manière moldue, leur commanda une multitude de plats chinois. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine et piochèrent avec bonheur dans les différentes petites boîtes. A l'aide des baguettes, ils se faisaient goûter mutuellement les mets, en ponctuant leur dégustation de rires et de doux baisers. Un délicieux vin rosé d'Alsace accompagnait les plats.

Ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement.

Ils terminèrent la soirée, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le somptueux canapé en cuir écru du salon.

La stéréo moldue diffusait une douce musique jazzy.

Aucun des deux ne parlait mais les silences entre eux n'étaient jamais gênants.

- Je suis bien avec toi, Draco, dit finalement Harry.

Draco posa un chaste baiser sur les cheveux du brun.

- Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ta place est ici, dans mes bras.

Harry était un peu étourdi par le vin. Il se serra encore un peu plus contre le torse du blond.

Pourtant celui-ci se détacha de lui. Il le redressa afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il dit :

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Harry le fixait, sans rien dire. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Draco dut mal interpréter ce silence car il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je sais ... je sais qu'on s'était dit ... qu'on prendrait le temps ... Je t'ai promis de te courtiser, de te séduire ... mais ça fait 10 ans que j'attends de pouvoir prononcer ces mots Harry. Et t'avoir là, près de moi ... je ... c'est trop ... je ...

Un Malefoy ne bafouillait jamais et encore moins Draco Malefoy, ténor du Barreau. Mais là, il n'arrivait plus à aligner trois mots correctement tant l'émotion le tenaillait. Et Harry qui ne disait toujours rien ...

Quand Harry eut repris ses esprits, il se mit à genoux dans le canapé face à Draco. Il tendit la main vers sa joue et la caressa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il se pencha enfin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans le plus amoureux des baisers. Il se redressa et accrochant les yeux gris brillants d'émotions contenues, il dit :

- Je t'aime, Draco.

Draco serra son amour contre lui à lui briser les côtes. Il l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante.

Quand Harry plongea ses mains dans la douce chevelure blonde pour approfondir le baiser, un sentiment d'urgence s'empara du blond.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt du brun et caressèrent la peau douce et dorée. Harry ne voulut pas être en reste et glissa ses propres mains sous le polo de son vis-à-vis. Aucun des deux ne sut qui avait fait le premier geste mais bientôt les deux vêtements échouèrent au pied du divan.

Les deux hommes se contemplaient émerveillés par la beauté de l'autre. Le torse lisse, aux muscles finement dessinés, à la peau d'albâtre de Draco. Celui plus musclé, à la peau mate et dorée de Harry.

Leurs ventres, parfaitement plats, sur lesquels courait une fine ligne ordonnée de poils blonds pour l'un, bruns pour l'autre, plongeant vers la destination de tous les péchés.

Leurs yeux brillaient de désir et lorsque, n'y tenant plus, leurs peaux entrèrent en contact l'une avec l'autre dans une étreinte fougueuse, ce fut comme un électrochoc.

A son corps défendant, Draco s'écarta de Harry et lui dit, haletant :

- Je bafoue toutes mes promesses Harry ... je m'étais juré de ne pas ... d'être patient ... mais je ne peux plus ... je t'aime ... Me prendras-tu pour le dernier des goujats si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi à en devenir fou ?

- J'ai envie de toi depuis ce soir-là, à l'ambassade ... c'est moi le goujat qui voulait te prendre à même le tapis du salon de réception ... alors, au diable les promesses Draco ! Au diable la patience ! Fais-moi l'amour. Maintenant, souffla Harry.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Il transplana avec Harry jusque dans la chambre du brun.

Debout devant le lit immense, ils finirent de se dévêtir l'un et l'autre. Draco poussa doucement Harry à s'allonger sur le lit. Ils se contemplèrent à nouveau, dans la perfection de leur nudité. Le blond face au brun. Le David de Michel-Ange face au Persée de Cellini.

Draco s'allongea sur le brun et l'embrassa longuement tandis que les mains de Harry parcouraient son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses. La bouche avide migra vers le cou, les clavicules, les tétons et se perdit dans le nombril.

Du bout de sa langue, il suivit la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendait et descendait encore ... Quand il remonta vers la bouche de son amant, Draco sourit à l'entente d'un soupir de frustration.

Alors il refit le même chemin mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas et prit la virilité de Harry entièrement en bouche, imprimant sur le membre dur un lent va-et-vient.

Harry se tenait au bord d'un précipice. Encore une seconde de ce traitement, de cette torture, et il ne répondait plus de rien. Il tenta de le faire savoir à son amant mais ne put émettre que des gémissements entrecoupés du prénom de Draco.

Ce dernier redoubla de ferveur dans sa caresse et il ne fallut plus longtemps avant qu'Harry se libère dans un cri de pure jouissance.

Harry retourna alors le blond sur le dos et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa encore et encore tout en le caressant de sa main libre. Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, Draco n'anticipa rien du geste de son amant qui, sans préparation, s'empala sur son sexe dressé.

Si ce fut douloureux pour Harry, la manœuvre arracha à Draco un cri d'extase tant l'antre chaud de son amant était étroit.

Après un instant d'immobilité, Harry remua les hanches, décuplant le plaisir de Draco. Ils se mouvèrent en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à ce que le blond, se sentant proche de la libération, saisisse le sexe du brun pour lui imprimer le même rythme que ses coups de rein.

Ils se libérèrent ensemble, unis et heureux, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre et se regardèrent, encore abasourdis par l'intensité de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- C'était ...

- ... incroyable ...

- ... extraordinaire ...

- ... indescriptible ...

- ... je t'aime ...

- ... je t'aime ...

Et un sommeil bienfaisant les emporta.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans une douce torpeur. Il sentait à côté de lui un corps doux et chaud. Des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Des jambes mêlées aux siennes.

La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir le magnifique visage de Draco si paisible dans le sommeil.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Son amour était là, serré tout contre lui.

Il sourit. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait le soleil filtrer à travers les persiennes.

Un doigt fin glissa sur sa joue pour attraper la goutte d'eau salée qui y roulait.

- Mon amour, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la voix ensommeillée mais inquiète de Draco.

- Rien mon ange. Je suis heureux, juste heureux. Et c'est ... tellement fort que c'est parfois difficile à contenir ...

- Je te comprends, dit Draco dans un murmure ... le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, ici dans cette pièce encore vide, j'étais tellement heureux qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures ... Je n'avais plus pleuré depuis mes 16 ans et certainement jamais de bonheur. Je croyais devenir fou, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait.

Draco se redressa sur un coude et darda ses yeux gris sur Harry.

- Tu m'as changé Harry Potter ... tu as fait de moi un poufsouffle ... et tu vas me le payer, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier avant de se jeter sur le brun et de l'embrasser partout il avait un accès.

Le reste de la matinée se passa en caresses, gémissements, rires et soupirs.

* * *

A midi, Draco décida qu'il était temps de sortir du lit.

- Allez Harry ! Debout ! Je t'emmène chez moi. Il est temps de présenter Henry ! Il devait être rentré à cette heure.

Soudainement inquiet et intimidé, Harry dit :

- Maintenant ? Je croyais qu'on attendait la fin de la semaine ...

- Oui maintenant Harry ! Je ne veux pas continuer à me cacher. Je veux que la terre entière sache que Draco Malefoy est devenu poufsouffle et qu'il est raide amoureux de Harry Potter. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils va t'adorer !

Ils filèrent sous la douche – qui prit plus de temps que nécessaire – et quittèrent le duplex sur le coup de 13 heures.

La maison de Draco sur Turnham Green Terrace à Chiswick était un élégant manoir en briques rouges. Deux grandes _bow windows_ aux châssis blancs encadraient un perron à colonnes, blanches également.

A l'étage, les fenêtres donnaient sur deux jolis balcons.

On arrivait à l'entrée en remontant une allée bordée de plates-bandes, plantées d'hortensias, d'azalées et de rhododendrons blancs et rouges.

Dans le hall d'entrée, donnait un grand escalier tournant en marbre blanc. Le hall s'ouvrait à gauche sur une salle à manger aux dimensions impressionnantes et sur un salon à la fois sobre et accueillant. A droite se trouvait la bibliothèque et le bureau de Draco.

On accédait à la cuisine par la porte du fond. Elle était grande, toute en bois clair et superbement aménagée.

A leur arrivée, Harry et Draco furent accueilli par un elfe de maison.

- Maître Draco, dit celui en s'inclinant poliment.

- Bonjour Bilbo. Je te présente Harry Potter.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter.

- Mon fils est-il déjà rentré ?

- Maître Henry est rentré il y a une heure. Il est dans sa chambre.

- Parfait. Bilbo, veux-tu nous préparer un déjeuner pour Henry, Harry et moi s'il te plaît ?

- Bien Maître Draco. Il sera prêt dans un quart d'heure. Maître Draco souhaite-t-il être servi à la salle à manger ?

- Non, Bilbo. Nous déjeunerons sur la terrasse.

- Bien Maître Draco, dit en s'inclinant une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans un petit « plop ».

A ce moment, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre à l'étage. Une petite tête blonde passa au-dessus de la rambarde en criant « Papaaaaaa ! ». Le petit bonhomme de 8 ans dévalait maintenant les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Harry était ému par cette scène. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Draco en père aimant et attentionné. Il faut dire que Lucius n'était pas forcément l'exemple du père modèle.

- Mon poussin ! Dit Draco en soulevant son fils du sol et en le faisant tournoyer au-dessus de lui. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais !

- Toi aussi papa, dit Henry en nouant ses petits bras autour du cou de son père.

A ce moment, il avisa l'inconnu qui se tenait derrière son père. Il eut un mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant et sa bouche formant un rond parfait tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'émerveillement.

Draco reposa son fils par terre et lui dit :

- Henry, je te présente Harry. Harry Potter.

Le petit garçon restait totalement pétrifié devant son idole.

- Henry, dit sévèrement Draco. Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ! Et est-ce une façon de saluer les invités ? Je pense t'avoir élevé mieux que cela !

Le petit blond se ressaisit et tendit une main potelée à Harry.

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Mon nom est Henry Malefoy. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, débita-t-il d'une traite.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la version miniature de Draco Malefoy. Le petit garçon était blond comme son père et même si ses yeux étaient d'un bleu limpide et non gris, les traits fins de son visage, son petit nez en pointe et son petit menton relevé appartenaient indiscutablement à la lignée Malefoy.

Harry prit la main de Henry et le salua à son tour.

- Bonjour Henry. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer. Ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et tu peux m'appeler Harry, tu sais.

Draco s'accroupit à hauteur de son fils et lui dit d'emblée :

- Harry est un ami de papa. Un grand ami de papa. A partir de maintenant, tu le verras souvent au Manoir.

Henry acquiesça, trop heureux d'avoir son idole en chair et en os sous ses yeux.

- Bien maintenant allons déjeuner.

Harry suivit Draco et son fils sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Elle donnait sur un immense jardin à l'anglaise, planté de dizaines de variétés de roses toutes plus odorantes les unes que les autres.

Harry remarqua qu'à gauche du jardin, il y avait une grande pelouse cachée à la vue des moldus par un sort, et qui servait manifestement de terrain de quidditch. Il demanda :

- Henry, tu as déjà un balai volant ?

- Oui ! Papa m'en a acheté un à ma taille pour mon anniversaire !

- Ça te dirait de faire une partie de quidditch après le déjeuner ... si ton père est d'accord évidemment, dit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

Le regard implorant que son fils lui lança dissuada Draco de le contrarier. Il acquiesça en souriant.

Le bambin se jeta dans les jambes de son père avant de faire pareil dans celles de Harry.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Henry était particulièrement bien élevé et se retenait d'assaillir Harry de toutes sortes de questions même si on sentait qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux émerveillés.

Alors que le garçon allait chercher son balai, Harry dit :

- Ton fils est super Draco. Tu l'as vraiment bien élevé ...

- Merci. Et il est comme moi ... il te regarde comme si tu étais la 7ème merveille du monde.

- Seulement la 7ème ? Dit Harry faussement vexé.

Draco posa un chaste baiser sur la tempe de son amant et l'enlaça par la taille.

A ce moment-là, Henry revint avec son balai. Harry voulut se dégager mais Draco l'enlaça plus fermement. Il souffla à l'oreille du brun :

- Laisse Harry. Autant qu'il s'y habitue ...

Henry passa à côté des adultes sans rien remarquer ou en tout cas, sans faire de commentaire. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le terrain. Draco ouvrit une petite remise de laquelle il sortit deux Eclairs de feu.

- Rien à voir avec ton Thunder Bird, mais je sais que tu apprécies particulièrement ces balais, dit le blond en souriant ...

- En effet, répondit le brun en repensant avec émotion à son propre Eclair de feu, cadeau de son défunt parrain, et avec lequel il avait remporté la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

Henry était aux anges : il volait avec Harry Potter ! Il riait aux éclats mais écoutait aussi avec beaucoup d'attention tous les conseils qu'Harry lui prodiguait.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, y compris pour les adultes.

- Dis Draco ? Ça te dit de faire un _un contre un _? Le premier qui attrape le Vif d'Or trois fois d'affilée !

- Et quelle sera ma récompense ? Questionna le blond avec un sourire entendu

- Ah ... parce que tu espères gagner ? Dit Harry

- Effrayé Potter ?

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

C'était _leur_ réplique fétiche. Celle qui, depuis leurs 12 ans, faisait remonter à la surface toutes leurs luttes, toutes leurs bagarres d'adolescents. Mais aujourd'hui, la réplique n'avait plus le goût de la haine comme des années auparavant.

Draco retourna à la remise d'où il sortit cette fois une malle contenant toutes les balles du quidditch. Il prit le Vif d'Or qu'il tendit à Henry.

- Tu le lâcheras quand je te le dirai ok ?

- Oui, papa !

Harry et Draco s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dernier cria à l'attention de son fils :

- Vas-y Henry ! Lâche le Vif !

La petite balle s'échappa des mains de l'enfant et les adultes se mirent immédiatement en chasse.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler Draco qui avait toujours eu une façon très élégante de voler. Ses virages étaient fluides, sa position sur le balai souple.

La lutte fut plus âpre que le brun n'imaginait.

En bas, un petit garçon ravi battait des mains et encourageait les deux hommes d'égale manière.

Finalement, c'est Harry qui remporta la partie.

Sur le chemin retournant au Manoir, le cœur de Harry se serra quand une petite main se glissa sans rien dire dans la sienne.

Après avoir partagé un souper léger, Draco demanda à son fils de se préparer pour la nuit.

- Monte te mettre en pyjama et te brosser les dents. J'arrive dans 10 minutes pour te dire bonsoir.

Le petit garçon s'approcha de Harry.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Merci pour cet après-midi, c'était très agréable.

Et sans crier gare, il noua ses petits bras autour du cou du brun, sous le regard attendri et heureux de Draco.

Les adultes terminèrent leur repas en devisant gaiement.

- Bilbo ! Appela Draco

- Maître Draco ?

- Accompagne Harry au salon et sers-nous deux cognacs s'il te plaît.

- Bien Maître Draco.

Se penchant vers Harry, le blond lui dit :

- Je reviens tout de suite. Je vais embrasser mon fils.

- Prends ton temps.

Draco monta à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, le _Temple d'Harry Potter_ comme il aimait l'appeler.

Son fils était déjà couché, la couette parsemée de vifs d'or, remontée jusqu'au menton.

- Bonne nuit, mon poussin. Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui. Harry t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

- Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il est très gentil.

Il ferma les yeux mais alors que son père se levait pour quitter la chambre, il se redressa et dit :

- Il t'aime beaucoup aussi tu sais ...

- Qui donc mon poussin ?

- Harry

- ...

- Je suis content pour toi papa ...

- Merci mon coeur, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front, des larmes dans les yeux.

De retour dans le salon, Draco s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, contemplant Harry de dos, debout devant la cheminée. Il regardait les différentes photographies, moldues et sorcières qui en ornaient le manteau.

Le blond s'approcha et entoura la taille de son amant, le serrant contre son torse.

- Il est heureux pour moi. Il me l'a dit.

- Oh Draco, dit Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Crois-tu qu'il a compris ...

- Oui ... mon fils est intelligent. Il a compris l'essentiel : tu me rends heureux. Le reste, je le lui expliquerai en temps utile.

Harry était soulagé. Il se serra plus étroitement contre son amant.

- Reste ce soir, souffla Draco dans son oreille. S'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Draco où, après avoir jeté un sort de silence et un sort de fermeture, ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit passionnément.

* * *

En descendant à la cuisine le lendemain matin en compagnie de Draco, Harry était tout de même un peu anxieux de la réaction du petit garçon. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers le brun pour l'embrasser en criant : « Harryyyyyyyy ! ».

- Bonjour mon bonhomme !

Harry avisa alors une jeune dame qui le regardait d'un air étonné. Draco intervint :

- Bonjour Helena. Je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Helena, la nounou de Henry.

- Bonjour Helena, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Enchanté.

Helena reprit ses esprits et salua Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Monsieur Potter ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh appelez-moi Harry, voyons !

Draco, qui assistait à l'échange, décida de mettre les choses au clair directement et enlaça Harry avant de déposer un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait.

- Helena a fait un serment inviolable de ne jamais divulguer ce qu'elle sait à propos de moi, Henry ou des personnes qui m'entourent. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

La nommée Helena fit un sourire contrit et reprit ses occupations.

- Tu ne plaisantes pas avec ta vie privée dis donc, dit Harry lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

- Non, ni avec celle de mon fils.

Après avoir avalé un copieux petit-déjeuner, Harry se leva de table :

- Je vais devoir y aller Draco. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma nouvelle équipe ce matin et je ne voudrais pas faire la star qui se permet d'arriver en retard dès le premier jour ...

- Faire la star, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux depuis que tu as onze ans, Potter ... dit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

La remarque aurait pu être blessante dans un autre contexte mais le sourire de Draco s'était étendu jusqu'à ses yeux et n'avait rien d'ironique.

Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime !

Et il transplana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Fin Août 2008

Harry arriva au stade de Quidditch des _Chelsea's Eagles_ parfaitement à l'heure.

L'entraîneur de l'équipe, José Da Silva, l'accueilli chaleureusement.

- Sois le bienvenu Harry. Je te présente Max Gallart, l'entraîneur adjoint et Josh Hastings, le préparateur physique. Max te fera visiter le stade et tous les locaux annexes après l'entraînement. Mais d'abord, je vais te présenter l'équipe !

Harry suivit son nouveau coach dans le dédale des sous-sols du stade. Ils arrivèrent sur l'immense arène de sable où l'entraînement avait déjà commencé.

A l'aide d'un _sonorus_, le coach rappela tous les joueurs qui mirent pied à terre et se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu.

- Les garçons, je vous présente Harry Potter, notre nouvelle recrue. Évidemment vous le connaissez tous et vous connaissez sa réputation. C'est une grande chance de l'avoir parmi nous. Il jouera comme poursuiveur dans l'équipe A en remplacement de Don Richmond. Je vous demande de l'accueillir comme il se doit ! Harry, je pense que tu connais déjà certaines têtes pour les avoir affrontés quand tu étais à Milan mais je fais quand mêmes les présentations : dans l'équipe A, voici Mark Ferguson, gardien, Enzo Di Stefano et Alexei Ivanov, poursuiveurs, Ahmed El Idrissi et Andrew Lincoln, batteurs. Et enfin, Isaac Smith, notre Attrapeur. Pour l'équipe B : Eddy Lancaster, gardien, Olav Svenson, Leroy Jonhson et Jack Pierson, poursuiveurs, François Duvivier et Kambo Kandoro, batteurs. Il n'y a pas d'attrapeur dans l'équipe B.

- Enchanté, dit Harry. Je connais en effet déjà un certain nombre d'entre vous et c'est un plaisir de faire partie des vôtres dorénavant.

Tous les joueurs le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Enzo et Alexei, ses coéquipiers directs étaient enchantés de l'avoir avec eux.

- Harry, on connaît tes exploits. Je suis sûr que tu seras excellent au poste de poursuiveur. En tout cas, on fera tout pour avoir une bonne cohésion, dit Enzo de son anglais teinté d'accent italien.

_- Grazie mille, Enzo. Sono molto felice di essere qui_, dit Harry qui avait fini par apprendre l'italien en vivant à Milan.

Chacun allait retourner à l'entraînement et Harry se préparait à les suivre quand Isaac Smith se posta devant lui. Isaac était blond cendré, fluet, avec des yeux bleus gris.

- Salut Isaac ...

- Potter.

- Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait longtemps ...

- Ne te crois pas obligé de me faire la conversation Potter. Ici, l'Attrapeur c'est moi. Toi, tu n'es _que _poursuiveur et je m'emploierai chaque jour à te rappeler quelle est ta place.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons.

Harry soupira. Il se doutait que les choses ne seraient pas simples avec Isaac.

A l'issue d'un match particulièrement disputé au terme duquel les _Falconi_ l'avaient emporté, Harry et Isaac s'étaient retrouvés au bar de l'hôtel et ensuite dans la chambre du brun. Les cheveux blonds et l'arrogance d'Isaac avait fait illusion auprès de Harry le temps d'une nuit. Mais comme tous les autres, il avait été remercié sitôt la besogne terminée.

- Va-t-en, avait dit Harry

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit va-t-en.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui bon sang ? Tu crois que tu peux me jeter comme ça ?

- Non seulement je le crois mais je le fais.

Isaac, dans une vaine tentative d'amadouer le brun, avait demandé :

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- ... Parce que tu n'es pas lui, avait-il répondu dans un souffle.

- T'es vraiment un salaud Potter. On fait l'amour et toi ...

- On n'a pas fait l'amour. Je t'ai baisé, nuance.

Isaac était parti en claquant la porte.

Indépendamment de la froideur d'Isaac Smith, l'entraînement se déroula à merveille. Compte tenu de son talent à manier un balai, Harry se révéla tout aussi doué au poste de poursuiveur que d'attrapeur. Il évitait cognards et adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. De plus, il y avait une cohésion instinctive avec Enzo et Alexei, ce qui renforçait leur efficacité.

Le coach était ravi et c'est avec un sentiment très positif qu'Harry regagna son appartement.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, rythmées par les entraînements et les moments passés avec Draco. Harry et lui ne se cachaient plus mais comme ils évoluaient essentiellement dans le monde moldu, leur relation ne semblait pas encore avoir été découverte par le monde sorcier.

Ce fut cependant chose faite lors d'un match opposant les _Eagles_ aux _Canons de Chudley_. Draco était venu encourager son amant et ils furent pris en photo alors qu'Harry montait dans la porsche noire du blond. Sachant la rivalité qui opposait l'ex-gryffondor et l'ex-serpentard, ce fait pourtant anodin attisa la curiosité des journalistes.

L'un d'entre eux parvint à les suivre jusqu'au duplex de Harry et nota que Draco l'y avait accompagné pour en ressortir seulement le lendemain matin.

Il ne fallut pas deux jours à Sorcière Hebdo pour titrer

_**« Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Le couple le plus improbable de l'année !**_

_de notre correspondante Elvira Comère._

_A l'issue du match opposant les Eagles aux Canons ce samedi, la nouvelle vedette des Eagles, Harry Potter a été vu en compagnie de l'ex-mangemort Draco Malefoy. Il semblerait que Harry Potter, dont l'homosexualité est connue depuis un certain temps déjà, entretienne une relation amoureuse avec le richissime héritier depuis plusieurs semaines. Rien ne pouvait par contre laisser supposer que Draco Malefoy, veuf d'Astoria Greengrass et père d'un garçon de 8 ans, partageait également cette orientation. Voilà qui va briser le cœur de nombreuses sorcières qui espéraient se faire passer la bague au doigt par un des célibataires les plus convoités de Grande-Bretagne ! - Voyez notre article complet en page 6»_

Harry et Draco étaient prêts à faire face à la déferlante médiatique liée à leur couple et ne firent rien pour confirmer ni infirmer les faits.

Ils assistaient ensemble aux réceptions, Draco assistait à tous les matches de Harry en compagnie de son fils, et ils se tenaient par la taille dans la rue. Un jour, on les voyait arpenter le Chemin de Traverse, Henry juché sur les épaules de son père, en compagnie de Harry et d'Helena, la nounou. Un autre jour, on voyait Harry emmenant Henry manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme.

Chaque jour, une nouvelle photo confirmait ce que tout le monde sorcier commençait à intégrer : Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy filaient le parfait amour.

* * *

Mi-novembre 2008

Au milieu du mois de novembre, une grande fête fut donnée pour les 30 ans de Mark Ferguson, le gardien des _Eagles. _Tous les membres de l'équipe étaient invités ainsi que leurs « moitiés » respectives. Harry vint donc en compagnie de Draco que seuls quelques joueurs connaissaient déjà.

A l'idée de se trouver au milieu de _« tous ces mâles qui lorgnaient éhontément son homme sous la douche »_ Draco décida de jouer le grand jeu.

Il était absolument époustouflant dans un costume noir à doublure violette signé Ozwald Boateng. Il portait dessous une chemise noire et une cravate du même ton que la doublure. Ses cheveux blonds étaient artistiquement décoiffés pour retomber en mèches souples sur son front et ses yeux.

Harry n'était pas peu fier de l'effet que son amant produisait dans l'assemblée, même parmi par les purs produits hétéros. Quant aux femmes présentes, n'en parlons pas, elles étaient toutes sur le point de tomber en pâmoison.

Mais Draco n'avait d'yeux que pour _son_ Harry, élégamment vêtu d'un costume Tom Ford gris ardoise, sur une chemise en soie gris perle déboutonnée au col, avec un nœud papillon négligemment défait. Avec ses cheveux toujours en bataille et ses yeux brillants, il avait l'air de s'être envoyé en l'air deux minutes avant.

La soirée fut une réussite. Tout le monde appréciait la répartie parfois cinglante de Draco et son humour caustique. Enfin presque tout le monde ...

A la fin de la soirée, Isaac Smith s'était planté devant Harry et sans un regard pour Draco, il avait lancé :

- C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Quand tu m'as _baisé_ ce soir-là et que tu m'as dit de me tirer parce que je n'étais pas lui ...

- Isaac, coupa Harry craignant la réaction de Draco.

Isaac toisa alors Draco de haut en bas et avec un sourire mauvais, il lui dit :

- Ça ne te gêne pas de savoir qu'avant toi, ton mec s'est tapé tous les blondinets possibles et imaginables ?

Un Malefoy n'était jamais toisé par qui que ce soit et Harry sentit la magie de Draco qui sourdait à travers ses pores. Le blond dit sur ton aussi tranchant que l'acier de ses yeux :

- Mon mec aurait pu se taper la terre entière qu'il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il vous a éjecté _toi et les autres_ parce que vous n'étiez pas moi... ce qui doit te donner une idée de la pathétique insignifiance de ton existence.

Et se penchant à l'oreille de l'attrapeur pour que seul lui l'entende, il murmura :

- Toi, tu n'es _rien_. Tu avais à peine quitté son lit qu'il t'avait déjà oublié. Moi, je suis là. Je dors avec lui. Je me réveille avec lui. C'est _mon_ prénom qu'il crie quand il jouit. Toi, au mieux il t'a baisé. Mais c'est _moi_ qui lui fais l'amour. Alors même ton cerveau atrophié doit pouvoir comprendre que tu n'as _jamais_ rien représenté pour lui, tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas _moi, _dit-il en martelant chaque mot.

Puis se redressant, il termina plus fort :

- Maintenant dégage.

Isaac était sonné. Il ne put qu'obtempérer et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste.

- Je rentre, dit Draco en transplanant.

Harry était paniqué. Il trouva rapidement Ferguson pour le remercier pour la soirée et lui dire qu'il partait.

Il transplana d'abord à son appartement puis, constatant qu'il était vide, au Manoir de Draco.

Son premier réflexe fut de constater avec soulagement que Draco ne lui en avait pas interdit l'accès. Il trouva le blond, debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée, la tête entre les bras.

Harry s'approcha doucement.

- Draco ... je suis désolé ... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

Draco se redressa.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Harry. Je ne suis pas naïf tu sais ... je sais très bien que tu as eu des amants avant moi. J'ai fait pareil ...

Harry ne savait que penser de cette affirmation. Draco reprit :

- Harry, je ne t'en veux pas ... cet insignifiant veracrasse ne représentait rien pour toi, je le sais.

- Qu'y a-t-il alors ? demanda le brun en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

Draco restait silencieux. Soudain, Harry sentit les épaules de son amant tressauter. Il pleurait. Or, Draco ne pleurait jamais.

- Merlin, Draco ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi !

Draco se retourna et serra Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- ... c'est tellement dur à supporter ...

- Quoi donc ?

- ... tout ce temps qu'on a perdu par la faute des autres ... ce qu'ils nous ont obligé à faire ...

- Je sais mon amour, mais c'est fini maintenant. On est ensemble.

- ... tu ne comprends pas Harry ... je ... parfois, je sens une telle haine en moi que je serais capable de les tuer, tous, les uns après les autres en terminant par la Weasley, pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ... Je te jure que je suis capable d'utiliser sur eux tous les pires sorts de magie noire pour qu'ils souffrent comme j'ai souffert ... Mais le pire, c'est de savoir qu'en faisant cela, je te ferai du mal ... car toi, en dépit de tout, tu les aimes ...

- Oui Draco, je les aime ... mais je t'aime toi encore davantage. Et c'est pour ça que ça me ferait mal. Parce que l'homme que j'aime n'est pas un meurtrier ... Et puis, il y a Henry. C'est ce que tu as fait de plus beau dans ta vie, et aucun enfant ne mérite de savoir son père à Azkaban... Je comprends ta colère, j'ai ressenti la même. Mais j'ai lâché prise car je me suis rendu compte que ça m'empêchait de vivre pleinement mon amour pour toi. Alors apaise ton cœur, Draco ... pour moi, pour Henry, pour toi.

Harry avait trouvé les mots justes et Draco le serra encore davantage contre lui. Puis il s'écarta et le fixa intensément de ses prunelles couleur de mercure. Au bout d'un instant, il dit :

- Epouse-moi Harry.

- ... quoi ... que ?

- Epouse-moi. Je sais que c'est précipité, qu'on sort ensemble seulement depuis quatre mois mais laisse-moi, avec Henry, être ta famille. Reste avec nous ... avec moi. Pour toujours.

Harry le regarda d'abord avec stupéfaction. Puis quand les mots du blond se frayèrent un chemin de son cerveau à son cœur, une joie incommensurable se répandit dans ses veines.

- Oui, Draco ... OUI ! Merlin oui ! Je veux t'épouser !

- Je voulais te faire ma demande à Noël dans un cadre hyper romantique – je sais que tu adores ça – pas à moitié débraillé au milieu de mon salon ... sans même quelque chose à t'offrir ... Oh Merlin, quelle demande pourrie ... se lamentait le blond.

- Ça m'est égal Draco ... je me moque qu'on soit au milieu de ton salon, que tu sois débraillé ... tu n'es pas débraillé ... tu es beau, tu es à moi et ... tu parles trop.

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser renversant. A bout de souffle, il dit :

- ... et ce n'est pas vrai que tu n'as rien à m'offrir ...

Sur ces mots, il transplana dans la chambre de Draco.

Après avoir jeté un sort de silence et un _colla porta _informulés, Harry ôta la veste de son amant. Il dénoua sa cravate et entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise un par un. Quand ce fut fait, il fit glisser le tissu des épaules du blond. Il caressa le torse diaphane d'un mouvement aérien qui arracha un soupir à Draco.

Puis, lentement, sans jamais quitter son amant des yeux, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Il défit la ceinture et l'agrafe du pantalon. La fine étoffe du boxer noir que portait Draco ne cachait rien du désir grandissant qui naissait en lui.

D'un geste d'une lenteur calculée, Harry dégagea le membre dressé de son amant de sa prison de coton et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Draco avait cessé de respirer tant la vision d'Harry, à genoux devant lui, les yeux brillants et la bouche gourmande, lui bouleversait les sens. Il inspira brutalement quand les lèvres douces et pleines du brun se refermèrent sur lui et quand sa langue tiède et humide caressa son extrémité sensible. Lorsque le mouvement se fit plus profond et qu'Harry l'aspira tout entier, Draco expira dans un râle puissant. Le plaisir était dévastateur et bientôt ses jambes ne le porteraient plus.

Harry poursuivit la torture malgré les suppliques de Draco et il laissa son amant se libérer dans sa bouche.

D'un sort, il le dévêtit complètement et lui également. Il se redressa pour embrasser le blond et partager avec lui sa saveur. Au passage, il caressait ses hanches, ses fesses, sa taille, son torse tout en poussant son amant à s'allonger sur le lit.

Harry se coucha sur lui et quand leurs virilités entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme un courant électrique qui les parcourut, enflammant leurs sens. Ils n'avaient pas assez de leurs mains pour se toucher, se caresser et pas assez de leurs bouches pour se goûter. L'échange se fit plus rude, plus brutal, plus violent. Chacun voulait tout de l'autre mais à ce moment précis, Draco voulait Harry.

Draco n'avait jamais été dominé dans une relation mais cela allait changer aujourd'hui. Car c'était Harry. Et à Harry, il était prêt à tout donner.

Il saisit la tête du brun entre ses mains et le fixa avec des yeux brillants. Il lui dit :

- Viens. Maintenant.

- Draco ... tu es sûr ?

- Oui. J'ai envie de toi. En moi.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il était ému au-delà des mots du cadeau que lui faisait son amant et était bien décidé à le récompenser en retour.

Après l'avoir préparé avec tendresse et précaution, Harry s'insinua en Draco. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants afin de lui permettre de s'acclimater à sa présence. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis plus intensément en lui répétant combien il l'aimait.

- Bouge Harry ... lui intima Draco qui perdait déjà pied rien qu'à sentir l'imposante présence du brun à l'intérieur de lui.

Harry entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Trop lent au goût de Draco qui d'un mouvement brusque, attrapa les fesses de son amant et attira son bassin vers lui, s'empalant sur l'entièreté du membre d'Harry.

Draco ne cria pas de douleur mais de plaisir quand le sexe du brun butta contre sa prostate.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une pareille sensation. Il crut trépasser quand Harry recommença, se retirant pour mieux revenir encore et encore.

Le brun accentua la vigueur et la vitesse de ses coups de rein et bientôt, il fut à la limite de sa propre délivrance, la vue du plaisir sur le visage de son amant décuplant sa propre excitation.

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un cri de pure extase, Draco entre eux deux et Harry en Draco.

Le brun s'effondra, essoufflé, sur le torse de son amant. Draco, encore tremblant du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, serrait Harry contre lui.

- Merlin ... souffla-t-il. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi ... intense.

- Et bien maintenant, tu sais ce que moi je ressens quand tu es à l'œuvre, répondit Harry en souriant tendrement.

Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre depuis plusieurs minutes, savourant en silence l'accalmie qui suivait le plaisir dévastateur. Harry redessinait du bout des doigts les muscles parfaits du ventre de Draco quand il demanda :

- Draco ?

- Hmmm ?

- Tu me laisserais adopter Henry ?

- Quoi ? Dit le blond en redressant sur un coude pour fixer son amant dans les yeux

- Je ... si on se marie ... je voudrais être le second père de Henry ... Je l'aime, ce petit bonhomme, tu vois ... Et comme ça, si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose à toi ou à moi, il serait à l'abri ... Mais si tu n'es pas d'accord, ce n'est pas grave ! s'empressa d'ajouter Harry devant le mutisme de Draco.

- Merlin Harry ... évidemment que je suis d'accord ! Seulement, je ne pensais pas que tu t'y attacherais si vite ...

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants ... mais j'avais renoncé à cette perspective.

- Je t'aime Harry et tout ce que je veux, c'est te rendre heureux.

- Tu me rends heureux Draco. Plus que je ne saurais le dire ... Si tu le permets, j'aimerais en parler avec Henry pour lui demander s'il est d'accord.

- Il sera ravi...

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche et Draco prétexta avoir du travail pour laisser Henry seul avec Harry.

Le garçon était très à l'aise avec Harry. Il avait parfaitement intégré ce dernier dans sa vie et ne se préoccupait pas des commentaires parfois désobligeants qu'il entendait à propos de son père et de son ami.

Harry proposa une partie d'échecs sorciers, jeu auquel le petit blond était extrêmement doué. Après avoir pris la pâtée à trois reprises, Harry tâta le terrain.

- Dis-moi Henry ... tu sais que ton papa et moi on s'aime beaucoup ...

Le petit garçon ramena ses jambes devant lui dans le fauteuil et les entoura de ses bras. Il agita la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Bien ... ça ... ça t'embêterait si ... par exemple, je venais habiter ici ... avec vous deux ?

_Merlin que c'est difficile pensa Harry_.

Henry regarda Harry avec une acuité peu commune pour un enfant de cet âge et dit :

- Tu sais Harry, mon papa a toujours été quelqu'un de triste ... Il ne pleurait pas car un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, mais je savais qu'il était triste. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Au début, je croyais que c'était à cause de maman, parce qu'elle était morte et qu'elle lui manquait. Mais un jour j'ai compris que ce n'était pas maman qui manquait à papa... Il a une photo de toi dans son bureau Harry. Et quand il est trop triste, il s'y enferme et la regarde pendant des heures en te parlant ... Je le sais parce qu'un jour, j'ai désobéi et je suis entré dans son bureau. Je me suis caché derrière un fauteuil quand il est entré et je n'ai pas bougé, de peur d'être grondé s'il me trouvait. Je l'ai entendu ouvrir un tiroir et puis il a parlé. Il te disait que tu lui manquais, que chaque jour sans toi était plus dur que le précédent et qu'il tenait parce que moi j'avais besoin de lui. Il te parlait aussi de tes matches quand il allait les voir, de combien il était fier de toi ... Après ce jour-là, j'ai mis des posters de toi dans ma chambre pour qu'il ne soit plus obligé de s'enfermer dans le bureau et je lui ai demandé de me parler de toi car je savais que vous aviez été à l'école ensemble ... Je ne sais pas si ça l'a rendu moins triste mais tous les soirs il me racontait une anecdote de Poudlard.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'imaginait pas que Draco ait autant souffert de leur séparation. Le petit garçon poursuivit :

- Depuis que tu es là, papa n'est plus triste. Il est heureux.

Henry se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui en disant :

- J'aime mon papa et je t'aime aussi Harry. Je voudrais que tu sois mon deuxième papa.

Harry était incapable de parler. Il croassa plus qu'il ne dit :

- Je t'aime aussi bonhomme et je serais ravi d'être ton deuxième papa.

Finalement, il n'avait rien eu à demander. Le petit garçon avait fait tout le travail à sa place. Après l'avoir serré une dernière fois contre lui, Harry se leva pour rejoindre Draco.

Il frappa doucement à la porte du bureau. Un « entrez » lui répondit.

Quand Draco le vit, les yeux rougis, il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers lui.

- Merlin Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ça n'a pas été ? Il a ... dit non ?

- Il est d'accord Draco ! Il est d'accord !

- Et c'est ça qui te mets dans des états pareils ? Rigola le blond

- ouais ... ça va ! Je suis un poufsouffle émotif, ok ?

Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry dit :

- Tu n'en auras plus besoin ...

- De quoi donc ?

- De la photo de moi que tu caches dans ton bureau ...

Le blond se recula, sidéré.

- Mais ... de quoi parles-tu ? Comment ...

- Henry.

- Merlin. Cet enfant est trop intelligent pour son propre bien ...

- Il t'aime Draco. Il était malheureux de te voir ainsi ... Je te croyais quand tu me disais avoir souffert mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point ... Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ne le sois pas Harry. Tu es là, maintenant. Et c'est la seule chose que je veux retenir ... hormis le fait que tu vas devenir mon mari et le père de mon fils !

Ils rirent, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

- Ça te dit de me rejoindre demain midi au Chemin de Traverse ? On a des alliances à choisir ! Dit le blond

- Je passe te prendre à ton cabinet. On transplanera ensemble.

Le mardi suivant, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait :

_**« Y a-t-il du mariage dans l'air ?**_

_Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ont été aperçus sortant main dans la main de la bijouterie Goldberg sur le Chemin de Traverse. De source sûre, nous pouvons vous confirmer que les deux tourtereaux y ont acheté des alliances. Ceci confirme les rumeurs qui parlent d'un prochain mariage entre le joueur vedette des Eagles et le célèbre avocat d'affaires »._

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Harry et Draco avait rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie pour officialiser leur union. De commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se marier sans plus attendre et sans cérémonie fastueuse. Ils ne voulaient pas d'un grand mariage avec des centaines d'invités, plus hypocrites les uns que les autres.

Par contre, ils choisirent directement de célébrer un mariage sorcier et non moldu. Par ce geste, ils proclamaient au monde sorcier que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer. En effet, la particularité du mariage sorcier était d'être indissoluble.

Les témoins étaient Ron Weasley pour Harry et Blaise Zabini pour Draco.

Par amour pour Harry, Draco n'avait pas protesté quand le brun lui avait demandé d'inviter les Weasley, parmi lesquels Ginny et son mari Neville. Il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait finalement d'une douce vengeance que de leur montrer à tous combien lui et Harry s'aimaient.

Draco n'avait pas souhaité demander une permission du Ministère pour faire revenir sa mère d'exil le temps du mariage. Il lui avait écrit pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle avait poliment répondu qu'elle lui souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur, tout en insistant pour que son père n'en sache jamais rien.

Il avait également averti Matthew et Eléonore Greengrass non seulement de son mariage mais également de la volonté de Harry d'adopter Henry. Ils ne se formalisaient pas du remariage de Draco avec un homme car ils savaient qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour entre leur fille et le jeune homme. Leur seule inquiétude résidait dans les relations qu'ils souhaitaient maintenir avec leur petit-fils. Ce fut Harry qui les rassura personnellement : ils étaient les grands-parents de Henry et ils feraient toujours partie de sa vie. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'ils accompagnèrent Henry et Helena, la nounou pour assister au mariage de Draco et Harry.

Draco avait également convié Pansy Parkinson avec laquelle il avait toujours eu de bons contacts ainsi que son mari, Théodore Nott.

Tout ce petit monde était réuni dans une salle, joliment décorée par les soins de Molly Weasley et Eléonore Greengrass qui, contre toute attente, s'entendaient fort bien. La salle était circulaire. Sur le pourtour, à intervalles réguliers se dressaient de grandes vasques de lys et de narcisses qui rappelaient les mères absentes des futurs époux.

Le plafond avait été modifié magiquement pour ressembler à une nuit étoilée.

Harry et Draco avaient revêtu des habits de cérémonie sorciers. Ils avaient choisi le même modèle, entièrement boutonné sur le devant, aux manches évasées et au col mao. La robe de Harry était d'une profonde couleur lie de vin, rebrodée d'or. Celle de Draco était bleu nuit rebrodée d'argent.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, au centre de la pièce devant le sorcier d'état civil.

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'Union Magique de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy, devant leurs témoins, famille et amis. L'Union Magique est le lien le plus puissant que deux sorciers peuvent nouer. Il est indestructible et indissoluble. Par ce geste, Harry et Draco se témoignent l'un à l'autre ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes présentes, qu'ils ont décidé de s'unir pour la vie et que rien, hormis la mort, ne pourra les séparer. Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter, tenez-vous la main.

Harry et Draco se prirent les mains en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Le sorcier officiant posa la pointe de sa baguette sur leurs mains jointes.

- J'invoque la Magie et les Lois Anciennes. Qu'elles unissent aujourd'hui ces deux êtres qui se sont choisis. Qu'elles les tiennent liés à jamais. _Unum in aeternum !_

Un mince filet d'or sortit de la baguette et s'enroula à plusieurs reprises autour des mains des deux jeunes hommes. Une vive lumière se dégagea du filet d'or et une douce chaleur envahit les mains, les bras puis le corps entier des époux.

Ils sentaient leurs magies respectives s'unir, puis se répandre dans l'autre. Ainsi, pour la première fois, Draco pu sentir en lui la magie de Harry, qu'il put décrire comme vive et lumineuse. Le brun quant à lui s'émut de la magie fine et délicate de Draco.

C'était une expérience intense pour des sorciers. Le flux magique est personnel, intime. Son porteur l'apprivoise, le connaît. Mais il n'a que rarement l'occasion de le faire ressentir à quelqu'un d'autre, sauf en cas d'union magique.

Une fois les flux magiques absorbés de part et d'autre, le filet d'or disparu.

- Messieurs, je vous invite à échanger vos alliances en témoignage de votre amour mutuel.

Ron tendit à Harry à un anneau d'or blanc, très simple. A l'intérieur, ils avaient tous les deux fait graver l'inscription : _je t'attendais._

Harry passa l'anneau au doigt de Draco et lui dit :

- Draco, mon amour. Il y a dix ans, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour je prononcerais ces mots. Personne sauf moi car depuis dix ans, c'est toi que j'attends. Toutes ces années à vivre séparé de toi n'ont pas entamé l'amour que je te porte. Et aujourd'hui, je peux enfin de te le dire et le dire à tous ceux qui ont cru que c'était impossible : je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. C'est là qu'est ma place.

Blaise tendit à son tour le même anneau à Draco qui le passa à l'annulaire de Harry :

- Harry, tu es le feu et je suis la glace. Tu es surtout le feu qui a fait fondre la glace. Dix ans à t'attendre, à t'espérer, c'est long mais maintenant tu es là. Et ma vie commence enfin. Je t'aime Harry.

Sans attendre qu'on les y invite, les nouveaux époux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

Autour d'eux, les invités présents étaient émus d'être les témoins de leur union. Mais la plupart se sentaient surtout coupables de ne pas avoir cru plutôt que leur amour était possible.

A la fin de la cérémonie, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de Draco. Hermione prit l'initiative :

- Draco, je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement alors je le fais sans détour. Je suis désolée. Peut-être ne me pardonneras-tu jamais mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je regrette vraiment. Que nous regrettons tous.

Draco était rancunier. Il ne pardonnait pour ainsi dire jamais. Mais il apprécia la franchise de la petite brune.

- J'apprécie ta franchise Gr ... Hermione. Et ... j'ai décidé de ne pas vivre dans le passé, esquiva-t-il. Votre présence à tous est nécessaire à Harry et pour ça, je suis prêt à faire un effort.

- ... si vous en faites autant, précisa Harry.

Molly Weasley attira Draco dans ses bras pour l'étreindre avec force.

- Harry est heureux avec toi, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Promet-moi de prendre soin de lui Draco, il est comme mon fils.

- Je... je vous le promets Madame Weasley.

- Appelle-moi Molly. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ...

A ces mots, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Un Malefoy, faire partie de la famille Weasley ? Autant le tuer immédiatement. Mais au fond de lui, une toute petite voix lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter ... cette femme exubérante, il l'aimait déjà.

Ron lui donna une accolade amicale que Draco lui rendit. Pas besoin de paroles. Par ce geste, ils enterraient implicitement la hache de guerre.

Georges, homme d'affaires avant tout se réjouit de la présence dans la famille d'un avocat aussi brillant que Draco et lui confirma que dès le lundi suivant, il confiait ses affaires à son cabinet.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Cette nouvelle n'était pas anodine. Tout le milieu sorcier des affaires connaissait l'importance du commerce du rouquin. Il venait d'ouvrir un second magasin et il visait l'international.

- Merci Georges, dit Draco. Ta confiance me touche réellement.

Tout le monde se rendit ensuite au Manoir Malefoy-Potter à Chiswick pour la réception. Harry s'y était installé quelques jours auparavant et avait mis son duplex en location.

Le repas fut agréable et convivial. Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Seules deux personnes dans cette assemblée ne partageaient absolument pas le bonheur ambiant.

Et l'une d'elle était d'ailleurs en train de fomenter un plan pour briser le couple de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry et Draco étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, satisfaits et repus de leur nuit d'amour. La première en tant qu'époux.

- Redis-le ...

- Monsieur Harry Malefoy-Potter.

- Je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre, dit Draco en souriant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?

- Ça non plus je ne me lasserai jamais de l'entendre, dit le blond en prenant possession de la bouche de son mari.

Ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup cette nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils prirent un portoloin pour une destination que Draco n'avait pas voulu révéler à Harry. Ils avaient pu tous les deux obtenir une semaine de congé pour leur voyage de noces.

Harry était riche, très riche. Depuis qu'il avait entamé sa carrière de joueur de quidditch, il n'avait jamais dû se préoccuper de ce qu'il dépensait. Il possédait plusieurs comptes en banque moldus et sorciers, il aimait les belles voitures et était propriétaire de plusieurs immeubles aux quatre coins du monde.

Mais il ne possédait pas d'île privée. Draco, oui.

C'était une petite île perdue au milieu de l'océan indien. Intraçable et incartable, elle était protégée des intrusions par tous les sorts possibles et imaginables.

Harry était époustouflé par la beauté de l'endroit. Tout y était encore sauvage et la végétation luxuriante. Par contre, la villa qu'ils occupaient était pourvue de tout le confort moderne, moldu et sorcier. C'était une jolie construction en bois blanc, dotée d'immenses baies vitrées et d'une spacieuse terrasse qui donnaient directement sur une plage de sable immaculé.

Le soleil se reflétait à l'infini sur la surface des eaux turquoises et limpides.

- Cet endroit est magnifique Draco ... souffla Harry.

- C'est mon cadeau de mariage pour toi Harry, dit le blond en l'entourant de ses bras.

- Quoi ? Mais Draco, tu es fou !

- Fou de toi, en effet ... répondit-il en lui embrassant le cou langoureusement.

- Je ... je ne sais pas quoi dire ...

- En général, un merci est socialement acceptable ... et personnellement, j'ai une bonne idée de la manière dont j'aimerais être remercié ...

- Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Draco Malefoy-Potter, sourit le brun malicieusement.

Ils étaient seuls au monde sur cette île et ils passèrent la semaine à s'aimer, à se promener et à s'aimer encore.

Ils étaient loin de l'agitation médiatique suscitée par la carrière de Harry, celle de Draco et par leur mariage. Même si Henry leur manquait, ils avaient besoin de cette bulle hors du temps et hors du monde pour assimiler les changements survenus dans leur vie.

En cinq mois, ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et s'était mariés. Harry avait changé de club, de poste de jeu et allait devenir le père de Henry.

Ils profitaient donc pleinement du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, loin de tout.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Londres.

- Tu as tout ?

- Oui

- Tout sera prêt à temps alors ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry et Draco avaient raison de profiter l'un de l'autre, car après Noël, ils seraient irrémédiablement séparés. Mais ça, aucun des deux ne pouvait le deviner.

* * *

- Monsieur Alcott, ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre c'est qu'utiliser l'argent de votre société pour payer votre voyage privé aux Bahamas n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'était un voyage d'affaires ...

- Un voyage d'affaires ? Soit. Et comment justifiez-vous la caisse de Dom Pérignon ? Les soins esthétiques demandés par une certaine Cherry ? Je ne pense pas que Madame Alcott ne prénomme Cherry, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais bon sang Malefoy ! Vous n'êtes pas mon contrôleur fiscal que je sache !

- Non, je suis votre avocat parce que vous êtes poursuivi pour abus de biens sociaux ! Et même si je suis le meilleur avocat de cette ville, je ne fais pas de miracles ! Alors, soit _Cherry_ est le prochain actionnaire de votre entreprise de terrassements et j'aurais peut-être une chance de convaincre le juge, soit _Cherry _est ce que je crois qu'elle est, et vous êtes foutu !

Cela faisait une heure que Draco essayait de faire entrer dans le crâne épais de son client moldu que l'abus de biens sociaux était une infraction grave, sévèrement sanctionnée par le code pénal et qu'il risquait gros en ayant utilisé les fonds de sa société pour des dépenses privées, _très privées_, et particulièrement élevées.

- Alors Monsieur Alcott ? S'impatientait le blond.

Le bonhomme soupira.

- Bon, ok. Cherry est ma maîtresse. Je la fréquente depuis plusieurs mois et elle est ... exigeante. Ma femme allait finir par se douter de quelque chose si je continuais à financer Cherry avec notre fortune personnelle. J'ai un peu ponctionné sur le compte de la société ... mais temporairement ! Je comptais tout rembourser ...

_- Un peu _? On parle quand même de 150.000 £, soit la moitié du chiffre d'affaires annuel de votre société ...

- Oui, je ... je me suis laissé ... dépasser par les évènements.

- Bon. Je pense qu'il est de votre intérêt de tenter de transiger avec le Procureur.

- Transiger ?

- S'entendre sur un montant à payer à titre d'amende. En contrepartie, le Procureur renonce à vous poursuivre.

- Et une amende de quel montant ?

- Compte tenu de la gravité des faits, il y a peu de chance que le Procureur descende en dessous de 25.000 £ ...

- Autant ! Mais ne peut-on pas tenter d'aller devant le tribunal ?

Draco Malefoy éclata franchement de rire.

- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas le Procureur qui officie aux affaires économiques et financières ! Cette femme est une vraie psychopathe. Elle ne s'arrêtera que lorsque vous serez en caleçon dans le caniveau et qu'elle aura mis votre entreprise en faillite.

Le moldu blêmit.

- D' ... d'accord. On va tenter de transiger.

- Bien ! Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Draco s'était levé, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Il raccompagna son client à la porte de son bureau, le laissant ensuite aux bons soins de Sofia, sa secrétaire.

Il se rassit à son bureau, un sourire aux lèvres et décrocha son téléphone.

Alors qu'il était en train de composer un numéro, Sofia fit entrer Harry dans la pièce. Il regarda amoureusement son mari faire le tour du bureau pour l'embrasser tendrement. D'un geste, il lui fit savoir qu'il en avait pour 5 minutes.

Entretemps, son interlocutrice répondit après quelques sonneries.

_- Allo ?_

- Comment va la plus talentueuse de tous les procureurs de ce pays, entama Draco de sa voix la plus séduisante.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant son mari.

_- Malefoy ... épargne-moi ton baratin et dis-moi lequel de tes escrocs de clients tu veux sortir du pétrin ..._

- Margareth, tu me brises le cœur, dit-il d'un ton théâtral en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

_- Je sais._

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu es cruelle ...

_- Je sais._

Draco pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de la procureur. Il avait vu juste car l'instant d'après, elle se mit à rire franchement.

_- Alors, Draco ? Le mariage te rend toujours heureux ? Comment va Harry ?_

- C'est toujours le paradis. Harry va bien, il te passe le bonjour.

Margareth était une des rares moldues à connaître la qualité de sorcier de Draco. Au départ, ils ne se connaissaient que comme adversaires. Ils étaient aussi tenaces l'un que l'autre et leurs combats au tribunal étaient légendaires. Un jour où Draco défendait une partie civile, Margareth avait appris à le connaître sous un autre jour. D'un profond respect, ils étaient passés à une amitié sincère.

Draco avait toute confiance en Margareth, c'est pourquoi un jour, il lui révéla sa « condition ». Elle en fut surprise évidemment mais pas effrayée. Elle était au courant des évènements majeurs de la vie sorcière du blond et, bien sûr, elle savait pour Harry.

Draco lui avait présenté Harry quelques semaines après leurs retrouvailles et le courant était passé immédiatement.

_- Merci. Dis-lui que je l'embrasse. Bon, Draco. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

- Preston Alcott.

_- C'est ce que je disais ... un escroc. Tu arriveras un jour à te trouver des clients honnêtes Malefoy ?_

- Je suis un avocat pénaliste Maggy, pas le petit frère des pauvres, rigola le blond. Sérieusement, il accepterait une transaction.

_- Tu rigoles ? Tu lui as fait un truc de sorcier pour qu'il accepte ?_

- Même pas ! S'amusa le blond. Je lui ai juste dit que tu allais le bouffer tout cru ...

_- Merci Draco, je passe encore pour la méchante ..._

- Parce que tu n'es pas méchante peut-être ?

_- Si._

- Alors ? Tu veux bien y réfléchir ?

_- Ok, je t'enverrai une proposition fin de la semaine._

- Je t'adore. Si j'étais hétéro, c'est toi que j'aurais épousé.

_- Ne rêve pas Malefoy ! Je suis inaccessible ! _Riait-elle_. Je t'embrasse. A bientôt !_

Draco raccrocha en souriant. Il se leva ensuite pour enlacer son mari.

- Comment vas-tu mon amour ? Ça été l'entraînement ?

- Très bien !

- Smith te fout la paix ?

Le blond était moyennement rassuré par la constante présence de Smith dans l'entourage de son mari mais il avait une confiance illimitée en Harry et donc, il s'en accommodait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois qu'il a compris ... Mais j'ai fait un détour avant de venir te voir !

Devant l'air interrogateur de Draco, Harry sortit un document de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Je suis passé au Ministère. C'est fait. Je suis officiellement le second père d'Henry Malefoy-Potter.

- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! C'est merveilleux ! Il va être tellement content ! Je suis tellement content !

Il serra le brun encore plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa.

- Je venais t'enlever à ton travail pour t'emmener déjeuner et déjà commencer à fêter mon nouveau statut de père ...

- Excellente idée ! Je préviens Sofia que je ne rentre pas de l'après-midi.

- J'ai parlé d'un déjeuner pas d'une après-midi de débauche ...

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas déjeuner avec toi sans penser au dessert ... toi, allongé, nu dans un lit ...

- Mon mari est un débauché, soupira le brun dans un baiser.

- Mon mari est un allumeur, répondit le bond contre sa bouche.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Draco ne revint pas de l'après-midi et savoura son dessert tout à son aise.

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient.

Harry et Draco avaient proposé d'organiser le réveillon chez eux. Ils attendaient Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux, Arthur et Molly, Ginny, Neville et leur petite Emma, Georges et Angelina, Seamus et Luna et enfin Blaise.

Helena serait présente également et avait proposé de s'occuper des enfants.

Draco aurait souhaité que Pansy et Théodore soient présents afin de ne pas être perdu dans un nid de Gryffondors mais ils étaient en vacances aux Maldives.

Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Harry avait emmené Henry pour acheter l'arbre de Noël. Celui qu'ils avaient trouvé était magnifique, immense et bien touffu.

Draco les aida à le décorer.

Quand tout fut terminé, ils étaient tous les trois émerveillés et très satisfaits de leur travail.

Sur le coup de cinq heures, Helena les récompensa en amenant un immense plateau chargé de scones tous frais, de muffins, de shortbreads, de confitures en tous genres et de clotted cream. Elle avait également préparé un pichet de chocolat chaud et du thé _earl grey_ avec des tranches de citron.

Tous les quatre se régalèrent et ils passèrent un bon moment.

Harry avait apprécié de voir Helena plus détendue en sa présence qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Il lui semblait en effet que la jeune fille était moins à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Draco. Ce qui était plutôt curieux, car le plus souvent les gens était davantage intimidés, voire même carrément terrorisés par l'air hautain et le regard froid du blond.

Harry en avait parlé à Draco peu de temps après leur mariage. Son mari avait essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était plus à l'aise avec lui car elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps. En effet, Draco l'avait recrutée sitôt après le décès de sa femme afin de s'occuper d'Henry. Lui était complètement perdu et à 20 ans, il ne se sentait pas capable d'élever un nourrisson.

Harry n'avait pas été franchement rassuré parce qu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était présente dans la vie de Henry et de Draco depuis près de 8 ans et que pour le petit garçon, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.

Lui, il avait déboulé dans leur vie comme un cognard, emportant avec lui le cœur du père et du fils.

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué avec Draco la possibilité qu'Helena soit jalouse de sa présence dans leur vie, son mari avait franchement rigolé.

- Harry ! Helena connaît mes préférences depuis son premier jour ici ! Le nombre de fois où elle m'a trouvé complètement soûl dans le salon à psalmodier ton prénom comme si ça suffisait à te faire apparaître ... Crois-moi, elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à attendre de moi ! Quant à Henry, je ne vois pas ce que ta présence pourrait changer. Elle s'en occupe toujours autant et avec nos carrières respectives, ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

- Sauf lorsque Henry ira à Poudlard ... Il ira à Poudlard n'est-ce-pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il ira ! Il m'en parle depuis qu'il a six ans ! ... Ecoute, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Helena non plus ... Tu te préoccupes beaucoup trop de ce que pense les gens !

Harry avait senti poindre l'agacement dans la voix de son mari et avait préféré clore le sujet. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis et Harry finit par se dire qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien.

* * *

24 décembre 2008

- Bilbo ?

- Maître Draco m'a demandé, fit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Tout est prêt pour ce soir ? Quel sera le menu ?

- Tout est prêt Maître Draco. En entrée, ce sera du foie gras poêlé sur un lit de rhubarbe avec de la glace au gingembre. En plat, suprême de dinde, sauce au monbazillac, accompagné d'une purée de rates et de cèpes. En dessert, bûche de Noël chocolat framboises.

- Parfait Bilbo ! Tu pourras servir à partir de 20 heures.

- Bien Maître Draco, et l'elfe disparut dans un pop.

Il était seulement 17 heures. Les invités n'arriveraient pas avant au moins deux heures. Harry n'était pas encore rentré d'une course de Noël de dernière minute. Draco décida de se servir un cognac avant de monter se préparer.

Harry venait de transplaner dans l'allée du Manoir. Il était seulement 17 heures mais la nuit était déjà tombée et les réverbères publics étaient allumés. Une fine neige commençait à tomber.

En entrant dans le hall, Bilbo le débarrassa de son manteau, de son écharpe et de ses gants.

- Mon mari est là ?

- Oui Maître Harry. Maître Draco boit un cognac au salon.

- Merci Bilbo.

Harry trouva en effet Draco au salon. Il était assis dans un fauteuil club à côté du piano. Il portait encore son costume de ville, veste et pantalon noir sur une chemise blanche négligemment déboutonnée au col. Ses chevilles étaient croisées devant lui et il tenait en main un verre de cognac qu'il semblait contempler avec mélancolie.

Il ressemblait à un tableau de Jack Vetriano et Harry aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder.

- Un gallion pour tes pensées, beau blond finit-il par dire.

Draco sourit sans pour autant bouger. Il savait qu'Harry le regardait et il aimait ça. Rien que de penser aux yeux du brun sur lui, son pantalon se faisait déjà trop étroit. Il était narcissique et ça ne changerait pas.

- Tu veux la version officielle ou officieuse ?

- Les deux ...

- La version officielle : je me demande comment survivre ce soir à une invasion de Gryffondors roux ...

- Et la version officieuse ?

Draco se leva et approcha de Harry avec un regard de prédateur et se pencha à son oreille.

- Ta bite me manque furieusement Potter.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait découvert il y a peu que l'aristocratique Draco Malefoy pouvait être particulièrement vulgaire en certaines occasions.

D'abord quand il avait perdu un procès. Il se mettait à agonir le juge d'insultes diverses et très imagées. Ça allait du classique « putain d'enculé de mes deux » au « mes couilles sur son nez, ça en fait un dindon ». Venaient ensuite les menaces du genre « je vais lui arracher les couilles par les oreilles » ou encore « je vais lui arracher les dents par le trou du cul ». En général, ça lui passait en quinze minutes.

Mais le blond connaissait surtout une phase aigüe de vulgarité quand il se sentait en insécurité.

Harry avait remarqué que Draco avait un besoin viscéral de se savoir aimé et parfois, ne savait pas comment le demander.

Il avait également remarqué que cela se produisait à chaque fois qu'il devait faire face au « passé » de Harry, et notamment aux Weasley. Il avait deviné qu'une angoisse quasi permanente habitait Draco quant à l'influence que la famille rouquine pouvait avoir sur lui. Comme s'ils pouvaient, d'un seul mot, le convaincre de le quitter. Harry avait cru qu'un mariage sorcier le rassurerait définitivement mais manifestement, sa crainte était tellement profonde qu'elle en devenait irrationnelle.

Dans ces cas-là, le meilleur remède était de jouer le jeu.

- Tu lui manques aussi Malefoy ... Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'ai dû me branler comme un fou parce que je pensais à toi et ton petit cul bien serré.

- Tu as osé ?

- Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu le mec le plus bandant de la terre ...

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser brûlant. Ils transplanèrent dans la chambre et Harry mit fin aux tourments de son mari. Avec bonheur. Car jamais il ne l'avouerait à quiconque mais quand Draco lui parlait comme ça, ça le mettait dans tous ses états ...

* * *

A 19 heures sonnantes, ils étaient prêts à accueillir leurs invités. Ils avaient tous les deux revêtus un smoking noir et étaient beaux à couper le souffle.

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon où était servi du champagne rosé bien frais ainsi qu'une multitude d'amuse-bouches.

Chez les Malefoy-Potter, on savait recevoir.

Le repas de Noël fut un régal.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse. Draco remarqua avec sa satisfaction que Blaise s'intéressait de près à Helena. Celle-ci ne semblait pas insensible au charme et à l'humour dévastateur du beau métis. Il était vrai que lorsque Blaise voulait séduire une femme, il pouvait déployer des trésors de charme, d'élégance et de tendresse. Draco se félicita de les avoir placés l'un à côté de l'autre à table.

Ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup moins, c'était le regard qu'Harry portait sur Ginny depuis le début de la soirée. A la fois triste et inquiet.

Juste après le plat principal, Ginny s'excusa et se leva de table pour sortir fumer sur la terrasse.

Harry allait la suivre quand il sentit une main le retenir. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux gris de Draco, il put y lire un panel d'émotions qui allait de la souffrance à la peur.

- Fais-moi confiance, Draco. Laisse-moi lui parler. Il le faut ... dit-il en se dégageant.

Le blond savait qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister et rejoint les invités à table.

Dehors, la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Le froid était vif et piquant.

- Ça encrasse les poumons cette saloperie ... ce n'est pas judicieux pour une joueuse de quidditch ...

- Je ne suis pas une joueuse de quidditch. J'enseigne à des morveux comment tenir sur un balai, dit Ginny d'un ton amer.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de dire :

- Comment vas-tu Ginny ?

- Bien, je suppose.

- Tu supposes ?

- Je suis mariée, j'ai une maison, un enfant, un boulot ... tout ce que tout le monde veut, non ?

- Oui ... mais tu n'es pas tout le monde.

Ginny soupira avec agacement.

- Qu'est-ce tu me veux Harry ? Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi ? Que j'ai failli en crever le jour où tu m'as dit que tu étais gay ? Que je me suis mariée avec Neville par dépit, pour ne pas finir ma vie seule ? Que je hais Malefoy un peu plus tous les jours quand je vois combien il te rend heureux ? Eh bien, oui, c'est ça ma vie !

- Je suis désolé ...

- Non, arrête ! Tu ne l'es pas ! Et je ne veux pas que tu le sois ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! S'offusqua Harry. Ginny, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et je voudrais tant que tu sois heureuse !

- Oh ça va Harry ! Epargne-moi le couplet sur la petite sœur hein ! On ne tringle pas sa sœur contre un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard que je sache ! Dit-elle en jetant son mégot par terre et en l'écrasant furieusement du bout du pied.

Harry rougit à l'évocation de cet épisode. A la fin de la 6ème année, il s'était cru amoureux de la rouquine. Avec la menace de Voldemort planant sur eux tous, il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait. Sur le moment, il trouva judicieux de consommer son idylle avec Ginny debout contre un arbre dans le parc du Château.

Peu de temps après, il lui annonçait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent. Car il craignait que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à ceux qui lui étaient proches.

La belle excuse ! S'il avait été parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis que s'il se séparait de Ginny, c'était parce que chaque nuit ou presque, ce n'était pas son visage qui s'imposait dans ses rêves mais celui d'un jeune homme blond, pâle aux yeux gris. Il le revoyait constamment, au sol, se tordant de douleur dans une mare de sang, le torse lacéré par le _sectum sempra_.

Quand il avait vu Malefoy ainsi, à terre, il avait senti son monde s'écrouler.

Harry se ressaisit. Il regarda Ginny et pour une fois, fit preuve d'honnêteté.

- Ginny, je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi. Quand on s'est séparé, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité. J'aurais dû te dire que c'était à cause de ... lui. Je le regrette sincèrement. Mais je pense que j'ai payé suffisamment. Toi et les autres m'avez tenu éloigné de Draco pendant 10 longues années. Je pense que nous avons tous assez souffert. Quant à toi, crois-moi quand je te dis que ton bonheur me tient à cœur. Mais celui de Neville aussi. Je t'en prie, ne le fais pas souffrir lui, à cause de moi. Il ne le mérite pas. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais Harry ... soupira Ginny. Je l'aime vraiment tu sais. Il était là quand tout allait mal. Il est calme, serein, attentif. Avec lui je savais que je ne vivrais pas de grande passion mais un bonheur stable et tranquille avec notre merveilleuse petite fille. Et je n'en demande pas plus ...

Harry était rassuré par ces paroles. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

Alors qu'il quittait la terrasse, il ne vit pas les larmes rouler sur les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.

* * *

A l'intérieur, chacun devisait gaiement. Les sujets de conversation étaient plaisants et variés.

L'humour cynique de Draco faisait merveille quand il racontait certains procès mémorables.

On faisait des pronostics sur le prochain club qui remporterait la _Champions Wizzards Leage_ et tout le monde était d'accord de dire que les _Eagles_ avaient leur chance.

Harry se rassit à table alors qu'on allait servir la bûche et le café. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de Draco et lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête visant à le rassurer. Il se joint à la conversation en cours.

Neville évoquait ses cours à Poudlard, ce qui amena un peu de nostalgie à table. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé.

- Maintenant qu'ils savent que leurs deux princes sont mariés, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent beaucoup moins mais la rivalité est encore bien présente, expliquait Neville.

- Il faut croire que c'est nous qui avons attisé la haine de nos Maisons dit Harry, un brin coupable.

- Nous et les abrutis qui ont accepté de nous suivre dans nos délires, dit Draco .

- Hé ! Merci pour les abrutis ! protesta Blaise. Je te rappelle que je suis le seul ici à t'avoir dit « baise-le, ça te soulagera ! ». Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui ! La preuve que j'avais raison !

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de Blaise. Tout le monde regardait vers Draco, attendant l'explosion imminente.

En fait d'explosion, le blond partit d'un rire tonitruant.

- Ah ! Blaise ! Si tu savais à quel point ! Dit Draco, hilare. J'aurais dû t'écouter et coincer Saint Potter entre la statue d'Emeric le Troll et celle de Wilbur le Vaseux !

A ces mots, Harry recula sa chaise d'un coup et se leva. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Draco.

Mais le blond n'était pas dupe et ne s'était pas départi de son sourire en coin.

Il avait vu juste car une seconde plus tard, un immense sourire fendait le visage de Harry. Il avait attrapé son mari par le revers de son smoking et lui dit :

- Bordel, oui Malefoy ! T'aurais dû !

Et il l'embrassa.

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt.

Autour de la table, chacun pouvait se rendre compte à quel point ces deux-là s'aimaient et étaient heureux ensemble.

_Mais plus pour longtemps_, se disait une des personnes présentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

25 décembre 2008

- Papaaa ! Daddy ! Allez ! Debout ! Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux !

Un petit poing furieux tambourinait à la porte de la chambre d'Harry et Draco.

Le brun marmonna la tête dans l'oreiller :

- On n'a pas le choix Draco ...

- Quelle heure est-il ? Croassa le blond

- 8 heures je crois ...

- Aaargh ! Mais il est pas bien ce gosse ... c'est pas une heure pour réveiller les honnêtes gens le matin de Noël ...

- Apparemment si ...

- Si on fait semblant de rien, il finira par se lasser ...

- Si on fait semblant de rien, il finira par lancer un _bombarda maxima _sur la porte. A cet âge-là, on ne maîtrise pas sa magie ... Tu as vraiment envie qu'Henry nous trouve tous les deux, nus comme des vers dans une position plus que compromettante ?

- Potter, tu fais chier quand t'as raison ...

- Malefoy-Potter ...

- Non, quand t'es chiant, c'est Potter tout court !

Draco finit par s'extirper du lit. Entretemps, les coups sur la porte avaient redoublé d'intensité.

- C'est bon Henry ! On arrive ! Descend au salon, on te rejoint dans 5 minutes, dit Draco à travers la porte.

Harry et Draco descendirent peu de temps après confortablement vêtus d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre. Le brun adorait flemmarder le matin de Noël.

Ils furent accueillis par une délicieuse odeur de café et de roulés à la cannelle.

- Helena, appela Harry ! Venez nous rejoindre pour ouvrir les cadeaux !

Henry avait commencé la distribution en fonction des étiquettes posées sur les paquets. Lui-même se trouvait agenouillé devant une considérable petite montagne. Il avait été gâté par toutes les personnes invitées au réveillon la veille.

Ainsi, il avait reçu de Ron et Hermione, un nouveau jeu d'échecs sorcier. Arthur et Molly lui avait offert un terrain de quidditch miniature avec des figurines animées. De Georges et Angelina, il avait reçu un assortiment de farces et attrapes. Seamus et Luna lui avait offert des livres sur les équipes irlandaises de Quidditch et sur les ronflak cornus. Neville et Ginny lui firent cadeau d'un bel ouvrage pour enfants sur la reconnaissance des plantes. De Helena, il reçut un livre de contes et de son parrain, Blaise, une tenue complète de joueur de Quidditch aux couleurs des _Eagles_.

Quant à Harry et Draco, ils lui avaient offert son premier laboratoire de potions pour débutants.

Le jeune garçon était ravi et sauta au cou de ses pères pour les remercier. Ensuite, il courut dans sa chambre pour envoyer des parchemins de remerciements à tous les autres qui lui avaient offert des cadeaux.

Helena reçut de ses patrons une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles en or et diamants choisie par Harry. Elles lui allaient à ravir et c'est avec chaleur qu'elle les remercia tous les deux.

Draco remarqua une autre boîte portant son prénom et qui ne se trouvait pas là hier après-midi quand il avait disposé les cadeaux autour de l'arbre. Helena l'ouvrit prudemment et trouva à l'intérieur une rose éternelle posée sur un petit carton.

_« Pour la plus belle des fleurs._

_J'espère avoir bien vite le plaisir de passer une autre merveilleuse soirée en votre compagnie._

_B.Z »_

Sacré Blaise ! Il avait dû déposer le cadeau juste avant de partir hier soir. Les joues d'Helena avaient pris une délicate teinte rose. Harry songea qu'il serait judicieux d'inviter Blaise à dîner prochainement ...

Harry reçut de Draco une superbe montre Blancpain collection Villeret, avec boîtier en platine et bracelet noir en croco. Au dos, Draco avait fait graver l'inscription _Ubi tu, ibi ego. _Là où tu seras, je serai.

Harry offrit à Drago un balai ThunderBird, identique au sien. Sur le manche, il avait fait graver les premiers mots d'une chanson de Frank Sinatra, _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away ..._

A la manière d'un petit garçon, Draco avait insisté pour essayer son balai immédiatement.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à voler dans la campagne anglaise, soumis à un sort de désillusion. Le temps était sec et le froid vivifiant. Harry adorait voler en compagnie de Draco dont il admirait la tenue et le style sur un balai. Ils jouaient à se poursuivre et se dépasser mutuellement et quand ils regagnèrent le Manoir, leurs nez et leurs joues rosies par le froid, ils étaient heureux comme des enfants.

Après un déjeuner léger, Harry et Draco accompagnèrent Henry chez ses grands-parents maternels, où il reçut encore d'autres cadeaux. L'après-midi passa agréablement. Les Greengrass appréciaient véritablement Harry et l'influence positive qu'il avait sur leur petit-fils.

La soirée fut plus maussade car Draco était de mauvaise humeur. Le lendemain, il allait devoir se rendre sur l'Ile de Jersey pour rencontrer les dirigeants d'une banque locale accusée de participer à des faits de blanchiment. Il ne reviendrait pas avant trois jours.

De son côté, Harry partait en Suède pour disputer un match amical contre les _Komet_ de Stockholm et lui non plus ne serait pas de retour avant jeudi.

Draco n'aimait pas être séparé de son mari plusieurs jours d'affilée et surtout, il détestait dormir seul.

- Comment tu faisais avant ? Dit Harry, un brin perfide.

- Tsssst Harry ... crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir ... Mais bon, peut-être arriverais-je à me dégoter un mec pas trop mal sur cette île ... ça passera le temps ...

- Hmmm ... j'aurai moins de difficultés ... les beaux blonds au corps de rêve, c'est pas ce qui manque en Suède ...

- Trompe-moi et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, dit placidement Draco en caressant sa Marque des Ténèbres.

- Trompe-moi et tu subiras le même sort que Voldemort ... à la différence, c'est que je te ressusciterai après pour te tuer une deuxième fois ...

- Alors on est d'accord, chacun de nous gardera sa queue dans son pantalon...

- On est d'accord confirma Harry en embrassant l'intérieur du bras gauche de Draco qui en frissonna d'anticipation. Quand Harry embrassait sa Marque, c'était annonciateur de mille et une délicieuses tortures.

* * *

26 décembre 2008

Le lendemain matin, après avoir embrassé Henry et donné les dernières recommandations d'usage à Helena, Harry et Draco transplanèrent vers le terminal des portoloins. Eux-mêmes se séparèrent sur un dernier tendre baiser et sur la promesse de prendre soins d'eux.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il mit ça sur le compte de sa tristesse et sa contrariété à l'idée d'être loin de son mari pendant 3 jours.

Draco arriva sans encombre à Saint-Hélier, capitale de l'Ile de Jersey. L'endroit était très plaisant et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était d'y revenir avec Harry.

Il avait réservé une suite au Longueville Manor mais ne profita pas vraiment de l'endroit, pressé qu'il était de se mettre au travail. Travailler lui évitait de trop penser à un certain brun perdu de l'autre côté de la mer Baltique.

De son côté Harry découvrait le stade de quidditch de Stockholm. Il fut content de se mettre à l'entraînement directement afin de détourner ses pensées de Draco perdu sur une île de la Mer du Nord.

Finalement, les trois jours passèrent assez rapidement.

L'équipe des _Eagles_ revint en Angleterre le 28 au matin et le coach leur imposa d'emblée un entraînement de décrassage et une mise au point sur le match de la veille. Ils avaient gagné ce match mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Ils étaient menés au score mais Smith leur avait sauvé la mise en attrapant le Vif in extremis. Ils avaient tous commis des erreurs stratégiques qui résultaient d'un manque de communication dans le groupe et le coach leur avait passé un savon monumental.

Au moment où Harry regagnait les vestiaires, Draco passait la porte du Manoir à Chiswick. Ces trois jours avaient été pénibles mais utiles. Il était convaincu que la banque avait blanchi l'argent de son client mais heureusement, le secret bancaire étant ce qu'il est sur l'Ile de Jersey, le Procureur n'aurait aucune chance de le démontrer.

Il soupira de satisfaction en rentrant chez lui. En ce moment, il n'avait qu'une hâte, revoir son mari.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 10 heures 45

Quelque part à Londres

- On y va ?

- Ouais, c'est le moment ! Ils vont payer. Tous les deux.

- Après on ne pourra plus reculer.

- Je ne compte pas reculer. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 11 heures 20

Le vestiaire s'était vidé et Harry prenait son temps sous la douche.

Il entendit alors le bruit de la porte du vestiaire qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait. Sans doute un de ses coéquipiers... Rien d'anormal.

Ce qui n'était pas normal par contre, c'est le sort _alohomora_ qu'il entendit prononcé à voix basse et le bruit métallique d'un casier qu'on ouvrait.

Il coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans les vestiaires mais ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers.

- Draco ?

Harry était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir son mari ici d'autant que l'entraînement de décrassage n'était pas prévu.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment savais-tu que je serais là ?

- En voilà une façon d'accueillir son mari après trois jours d'absence ... dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- Heu ... non, c'est pas ça. Je suis content ... mais juste étonné ...

- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi.

Le blond s'approchait avec un regard de prédateur et un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Harry n'aimait ni ce regard ni ce sourire car c'était exactement ceux que Draco arborait constamment à Poudlard durant leurs années de haine.

- Draco ...

Mais Harry ne put en dire davantage qu'une bouche dure venait de s'écraser sur la sienne.

Draco n'embrassait pas comme ça et Harry eut un doute sur l'identité de l'homme devant lui.

Le blond lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Alors Harry ? Tu as tenu ta promesse ? Tu as gardé ta queue dans ton pantalon ?

C'était la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille de leurs départs respectifs. Seul le véritable Draco pouvait être courant. Le brun se sentit soulagé un instant.

Mais l'attitude de Draco était vraiment étrange et ce n'était définitivement pas sa façon d'embrasser.

Harry décida de temporiser.

- Draco, laisse-moi m'habiller. Ensuite on rentre au Manoir et on fait des folies de notre corps, dit Harry avec un sourire contraint.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre.

Et Draco saisit violemment Harry par le cou pour posséder sa bouche dans un baiser tellement rude qu'il lui mordit la lèvre au sang.

- Aïe ! Draco ... arrête !

Mais le blond n'arrêtait pas. Il arracha la serviette des hanches de Harry et plaqua violemment sa main sur le sexe du brun pour le masturber.

- Eh bien, dis-moi Harry, je t'ai connu plus _ferme _...

- Je ... je ... Draco mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Harry tentait de se dégager de la poigne du blond.

- Quoi Harry ? Tu fais ta sucrée ? Tu aimais ça pourtant l'autre jour quand je t'ai pris à sec ... hein ? Tu aimais ça ...

Tout en parlant, Draco avait retourné Harry et l'avait plaqué rudement contre les casiers en métal.

- D'un mouvement de sa jambe, il écarta celles du brun sans ménagement. Il lui mordit avidement le cou en passant sa main sur son torse et à nouveau saisir son entrejambe.

Harry sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

- Draco, arrête je t'en prie ...

- J'adore quand tu me supplies Potter ... continue ...

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller. Son mari, son Draco n'était pas en train de faire ça. En train de le violer.

Lorsque les mots parvinrent à son esprit, Harry sentit une fureur l'envahir. Il se rebella et tenta de se dégager encore. Il allait prononcer un sort informulé mais pas assez rapidement. Draco avait déjà lancé un sort d'entrave qui laissait Harry complètement à sa merci.

Les larmes coulaient vraiment sur ses joues quand Harry sentit le sexe du blond entrer durement en lui, sans aucune préparation et avec une violence inouïe.

Alors que l'autre le besognait durement, la seule pensée de Harry était _pourquoi _? Il n'avait jamais rien refusé à Draco. Ils étaient tous les deux imaginatifs et sans complexe en matière de sexe. Alors pourquoi vouloir le prendre de force ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Draco ...

La torture n'en finissait pas et la douleur non plus.

Quand enfin Draco jouit bruyamment en Harry, il se retira sans égard, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur.

Avant de quitter les lieux, il dit :

- Tu seras libéré du sort d'entrave dans trois minutes Potter ... c'était cool, j'ai toujours voulu te baiser comme ça ... A tantôt au Manoir !

Harry entendit la porte se refermer et le bruit de la serrure à code qui s'enclenchait.

La serrure à code ... Draco ne pouvait pas avoir le code des vestiaires, d'autant plus qu'il avait été modifié ce matin ...

A moins que quelqu'un le lui ait donné ... Non, pour des raisons de sécurité, il était interdit de donner le code même à un proche ...

Oui mais Draco était persuasif ...

Harry pleurait en silence en essayant de se convaincre que cet homme était un imposteur ... ce ne pouvait pas être Draco, son mari, cet homme qui l'aimait plus que tout, qui faisait _toujours _passer le plaisir de Harry avant le sien ...

Comme annoncé, le sort prit fin. Harry s'écroula à genoux. La douleur était insupportable et le dégoût s'empara de lui quand il sentit le liquide séminal s'écouler de son orifice. A l'aide de sa serviette, il s'essuya précautionneusement en grimaçant.

Lorsque ses jambes acceptèrent enfin de le porter, il ouvrit son casier pour récupérer sa montre et sa baguette.

La montre s'y trouvait mais pas sa baguette.

Voilà ce que l'intrus était venu chercher ! Merlin ! Harry en était convaincu. Il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas Draco.

Harry fit tourner la montre dans sa main et tomba sur l'inscription au dos. A la place de _Ubi tu, ibi ego_, d'autres mots étaient gravés :

_omnia vulnerant, ultima necat_.

Toutes blessent, la dernière tue.

Une sueur froide recouvrit Harry sur tout le corps.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir Malefoy-Potter.

Draco allait se préparer une tasse de thé quand il entendit un bruit dans le salon. C'était le jour de congé de Bilbo et Helena avait emmené Henry au parc, il était donc seul à la maison.

Il se dirigea prudemment au salon, baguette à la main.

Une jeune femme rousse se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Ginny ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

- Ce n'est pas l'essentiel, _Draco_ ...

Une lueur étrange animait les yeux de la rouquine. Draco y lut de la haine et ... du désir ?

Il ne put y penser plus longtemps qu'un sort le percuta de plein fouet. Il se sentit immédiatement vidé de toute volonté.

L'Imperium.

Il se vit approcher de la rousse. Il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. Il sentit une de ses mains caresser sa poitrine tandis que l'autre soulevait sa robe et arrachait d'un coup d'un seul la fine culotte en coton.

Le dégoût s'empara de lui quand il se vit fouiller l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne retenait pas ses gémissements.

Il sentit alors que les mains de Ginny défaisaient l'agrafe de son pantalon et partaient à la recherche de son sexe. Quelques va-et-vient judicieux eurent l'effet escompté.

Ginny s'allongea sur le sofa et « invita » Draco à se coucher sur elle.

Il pleurait alors, que contre son gré, il pénétrait la jeune femme et la pilonnait sans relâche.

Dans la brume du sort, il entendait Ginny lui dire :

- Je t'aime Draco ... je t'aime tant. Je t'ai toujours aimé ... et toi tu ne voyais que lui ... mais maintenant, tu es à moi. Tu seras à moi pour toujours ...

Lorsqu'il se libéra, ce fut dans un gémissement de désespoir. Dans sa tête, il psalmodiait _Pardonne-moi Harry, je t'en supplie pardonne-moi._

Sa seule consolation, son mantra, était de se dire que l'Imperium était un sort impardonnable. Le Ministère le détectait obligatoirement, dans un délai de quinze minutes.

Dans quinze minutes, il serait délivré. Tout serait fini.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 11 heures 50

Harry voulu transplaner au Manoir mais il fut brutalement rejeté en dehors de son périmètre. Il atterrit douloureusement sur le bitume.

En se redressant, il remarqua une agitation inhabituelle autour de la maison. Des Aurors.

Quelque chose de grave était arrivé. C'étaient les Aurors qui avaient dû placer le sort de protection.

Quand il voulut approcher de la grille d'entrée, il fut retenu par des bras puissants.

Ron et Blaise l'empêchait d'entrer. Ron était livide et Blaise avait les yeux rouges.

- Ron ! Blaise ! Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Draco ?

- Harry ... commença Blaise

- OU EST DRACO ? Hurla Harry

- Je suis désolé Harry, dit Ron ... Nous sommes arrivés trop tard ... nous n'avons rien pu faire...

- Non, ... non, ... NOOOOOOOOON !

La fureur mêlée à la peur firent exploser la magie de Harry.

Ron et Blaise furent expulsés en arrière et toutes les barrières de protection sautèrent.

Harry courut le long de l'allée et entra dans le Manoir, le cœur battant. Du bruit provenait du salon. Il se rua à l'intérieur.

Un cri inhumain s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vit le corps étendu par terre, devant la cheminée.

Il aurait pu identifier entre mille le sort qui avait été lancé.

La même rigidité. La même fixité des traits que celle qu'il trouva sur le corps mort de Cédric Diggory.

L'Avada Kedavra.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du corps de l'homme qu'il aimait et le prit dans ses bras comme s'il craignait de le blesser.

Il le serra contre lui en se balançant doucement.

- Draco, ... je t'en prie, réveille-toi mon amour ... Draco ...

Il sanglotait à présent.

- Oh Merlin, pitié ... rendez-le moi ... pitié ! Rendez-le moi !

Il écarta le corps froid et raide de son torse et le contempla avec désespoir.

Même dans la mort, il était magnifique.

- Draco, ne me laisse pas ... ne m'abandonne pas ...

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour entendre à nouveau cette voix traînante, toujours teintée de sarcasme ?

Mais Draco ne pouvait plus rien dire.

De ses grands yeux couleur d'orage, il fixait l'éternité.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

**Oui, j'ai osé. Mais mieux vaut ne pas m'assassiner si vous voulez connaître la suite. Par contre, vous pouvez envoyer les beuglantes ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

**Chapitre 7**

28 décembre 2008 - midi

Harry était comme mort. Il sentait vaguement que quelqu'un le prenait par l'épaule.

Il hurla quand on essaya de lui faire lâcher le corps de Draco. Mais les autres étaient plus forts que lui et bientôt, il fut entraîné hors de la pièce.

Il entendait une voix – Ron peut-être – lui dire :

- Viens Harry, tu ne peux pas rester ici ... laisse l'équipe scientifique faire son travail.

On lui posait des questions : où étais-tu ? As-tu une idée de qui a fait ça ? Comment se fait-il que Draco n'était pas à son bureau ?

Il n'écoutait rien, n'entendait rien. Il voulait Draco. Il voulait son mari, son amour, sa vie. Merlin, comment allait-il annoncer cette tragédie à ...

- Henry !

Il sursauta et empoigna Blaise par les épaules.

- Blaise ! Où est Henry ? Est-il au courant ? Merlin, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Henry va bien. Il était au parc avec Helena. J'ai envoyé Seamus les chercher tous les deux et les amener chez Ron et Hermione. C'est mieux que Henry ne voit pas son père ... ainsi.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur les joues de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas intégrer l'information. Il ne le voulait pas. Tout cela n'existait pas.

Il ferma les yeux. Il allait se réveiller et Draco serait à côté de lui. Oui, exactement comme chaque matin.

Il rouvrit les yeux mais il était toujours assis sur le perron du Manoir, entouré par Blaise et Ron. Sans Draco. Draco qui était allongé, mort, dans le salon.

Recommencer.

Fermer les yeux. Penser à Draco, à côté de lui. Ouvrir les yeux. Rien.

Recommencer.

- Harry ... Ron le secouait doucement. Harry ... viens, on va aller chez moi. Il faut que tu voies Henry...

Hébété, Harry se mit debout. Il tourna le regard vers la porte d'entrée.

- Que ... que vont-ils ... faire de lui ? Demanda-t-il avec peine.

Blaise dit doucement :

- Comme il s'agit d'un décès suspect, son corps va être examiné par le médicomage légiste. Même si on se doute de ce qui l'a ...tué, c'est la procédure obligatoire.

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête. Ron le prit par les épaules :

- Viens Harry, tu n'es pas en état de transplaner seul. Accroche-toi à moi, on y va. Blaise va rester ici pour attendre le médicomage légiste.

Le brun s'accrocha à la robe d'Auror de son ami et ils transplanèrent.

Henry était assis au salon avec Helena et Hermione. Seamus se tenait en retrait.

Le petit garçon ne semblait pas encore au courant des évènements. Helena par contre avait les traits crispés et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Daddy ! S'exclama le garçon quand il vit apparaître Harry dans le salon

Il se jeta dans ses bras et Harry le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal.

- Daddy ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout triste. Et où est papa ? Il est à son travail ?

_Oh Merlin, donne-moi la force. _

- Mon poussin... Il est arrivé quelque chose à papa ce matin ... Quelqu'un est entré au Manoir et lui a jeté ... un sort ...

- Il va bien ? Demanda Henry déjà inquiet. Papa est fort, il s'est défendu hein Daddy ?

Harry ravalait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Papa n'a rien pu faire ... Personne ne sait rien faire contre ce sort. Il ... il a reçu un Avada Kedavra ... Il est mort, poussin.

Cette fois, c'était trop. Il pleura en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Henry se dégagea brutalement.

- NON ! Papa est fort ! Il n'est pas mort ! C'est un Malefoy ! Il est fort ! Il s'est défendu ! C'est le méchant qui est mort !

- Je suis désolé Henry ... je suis désolé ... oui papa était très fort mais je te jure qu'il n'a rien pu faire ...

Le petit garçon était en colère maintenant.

- MAIS POURQUOI PAPA EST MORT ET PAS TOI ? TOI AUSSI TU AS RECU LE SORT ET TU N'ES PAS MORT ! ALORS POURQUOI MON PAPA EST MORT LUI ?

Harry était déchiré de l'intérieur. Oui, lui avait survécu deux fois au sort de mort ... Mais pas Draco. Comment expliquer ça à un enfant ? Comment ?

- Henry ... je ne sais pas ... je ne sais pas ... si je pouvais te donner une réponse, crois-moi je le ferais.

L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Helena qui sanglotait doucement.

Le coeur de Harry se brisa en mille morceaux mais il ne fit rien pour retenir l'enfant. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Hermione s'approcha pour serrer Harry dans ses bras et le brun s'abandonna complètement à cette étreinte dont il avait cruellement besoin. Il pleura et pleura encore.

Après avoir consulté Ron et Seamus, elle décida de lui administrer une potion calmante et de le faire allonger dans la chambre d'amis. Il fallait lui laisser une heure ou deux de repos avant de l'interroger formellement dans le cadre de l'enquête.

Helena proposa d'amener Henry chez ses grands-parents maternels. C'était la meilleure chose à faire puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer au Manoir de sitôt.

Il fallait également envoyer un hibou à Narcissa et faire prévenir Lucius à Azkaban. Sans doute faudrait-il également demander des autorisations pour qu'ils puissent assister aux funérailles de leur fils unique.

Hermione décida d'attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour en parler avec lui.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au Manoir, l'équipe scientifique terminait de fouiller les lieux.

- Monsieur Zabini, nous avons trouvé cette baguette dans le salon. Elle avait roulé en dessous du sofa.

- Merci Spencer.

Zabini examina la baguette.

Il s'agissait de l'ancienne baguette de Draco. Celle en bois d'aubépine. Celle que Harry Potter lui avait arrachée des mains lorsqu'il était prisonnier au Manoir dans le Wiltshire. Celle avec laquelle il avait tué Voldemort.

Blaise connaissait l'histoire pour l'avoir entendue de la bouche même de Draco qui trouvait de la plus haute ironie qu'au final Voldemort ait été tué par la baguette du fils de son meilleur disciple. Un jour où Harry avait voulu la lui rendre, il lui avait dit en riant qu'il n'en voulait plus car elle avait été pervertie par un stupide gryffondor. Harry était soulagé car il s'était habitué à cette baguette et souhaitait la garder.

Blaise n'avait aucun doute. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Draco à Poudlard. Il avait partagé son dortoir pendant 7 ans et cette baguette, il l'avait eue sous les yeux tous les jours.

C'était celle de Draco et maintenant, c'était celle de Potter.

Avec appréhension, il pointa la baguette devant lui et dit :

_- Priori Incantatum !_

* * *

Au cottage, Ron, Hermione et Seamus étaient consternés. Depuis son mariage avec Harry, ils avaient appris à connaître Draco et à l'apprécier. Ils avaient du mal à imaginer qu'il était mort.

Mais ils s'inquiétaient surtout pour Harry. Il savait l'amour sans limite qu'il portait à son mari et ils craignaient qu'il ne tombe en dépression.

- Seamus, on va trouver l'ordure qui a fait ça ! Dit Ron en s'activant soudain. On va trouver ! Pour Malefoy mais surtout pour Harry et son fils.

- Vous avez déjà des pistes ? questionna Hermione

- Rien de précis. On sait que Draco était un avocat pénaliste réputé. Il a fait acquitter pas mal de monde. Il a certainement dû faire des mécontents ... Sans compter ceux qui sont restés bloqués sur son passé de mangemort ...

Au moment où il disait cela, un patronus en forme de panthère noire se matérialisa dans la pièce. La panthère ouvrit la gueule et la voix de Blaise retentit :

_- Ron, Seamus, ramenez-vous. On a un problème._

* * *

Ron et Seamus transplanèrent aussitôt sur les lieux.

- On est là, Blaise. Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le roux.

- La scientifique a trouvé cette baguette sous un sofa. Tu la reconnais Ron ?

- Heu ... je crois, c'est la baguette de Draco ...

- Mais encore ...

- Merlin ! C'est celle que Harry lui a arrachée au Manoir ! Celle qu'il utilise régulièrement depuis ...

- Je l'ai soumise au _Priori incantatum ..._

Ron n'était pas sûr de vouloir attendre la suite. Face au silence du roux, Blaise poursuivit.

- Avada Kedavra et Imperium ...

- Bordel ... là, on est mal ... fit Seamus.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ...

- MERDE LES MECS ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! Rugit Ron. Vous avez bien vu l'état dans lequel était Harry ! Il n'aurait jamais pu tuer Draco ! Il l'aimait comme un fou !

- On a déjà vu des crimes passionnels ... commença le métis.

- IL N'AURAIT JAMAIS PU FAIRE CA A HENRY !

Là Blaise dut admettre que Ron avait raison.

- Il doit y avoir une explication cohérente ... murmurait le rouquin plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

- Où est Harry en ce moment ? Questionna Blaise

- Il est chez moi. Hermy lui a donné une potion calmante pour qu'il se repose un peu ...

- Bon, on va aller chez toi et attendre qu'il se réveille. Ensuite, on l'emmène au Ministère pour l'interroger.

- Blaise ! Il vient de perdre son mari ... plaida Ron.

- C'est la procédure Ron ! Tu le sais très bien ... Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre que ton meilleur ami, tu le ferais !

- Mais ...

- Ron ! J'ai l'arme du crime entre les mains ! Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette baguette appartient à Harry ! Je veux bien croire qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, mais si nous voulons la trouver, si nous voulons aider Harry, nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur. Et pour ça, nous devons respecter la procédure !

- D'accord, soupira le roux. Allons-y.

De retour au cottage, Ron demanda à Hermione combien de temps la potion faisait effet.

- Il ne se calmait pas. J'ai dû lui en redonner un flacon. Là, je crois qu'il est parti pour plusieurs heures. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire Hermione.

Mais Hermione était avocate. Par cette simple phrase, elle avait compris.

- Vous suspectez Harry ?

- Hermione, nous ne pouvons vraiment rien te dire !

- MERLIN MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LE SUSPECTER D'AVOIR TUE L'HOMME QU'IL AIMAIT PLUS QUE TOUT !

- Hermy, calme-toi. Nous faisons notre travail c'est tout ! Dit Ron d'un ton ferme.

Puis se tournant vers Blaise, il dit :

- Blaise, rentre au Ministère avec Seamus pour continuer l'enquête. Moi je reste ici, le temps qu'Harry se réveille.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 13 heures 30

Seamus et Blaise décidèrent de se rendre tout d'abord au cabinet de Draco à Canary Wharf.

Il se présentèrent à l'accueil et demandèrent à parler à l'associé principal.

Il furent reçus immédiatement par William Brown et Andrew Hodgkins.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous messieurs ? Demanda Brown.

- J'ai le regret devoir vous annoncer le décès de Draco Malefoy, Monsieur, dit Blaise.

- Merlin ! Dit l'homme en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil. Draco ? Mais ... mais comment ?

- Il semble qu'il ait été tué par un intrus dans son Manoir, expliqua Seamus afin de ne pas en dire trop.

- Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Si jeune ! Si talentueux ... disait Hodgkins.

- Nous sommes ici car nous souhaitons avoir accès à son bureau et saisir un certain nombre de choses lui appartenant pour les besoins de l'enquête. Nous souhaiterions également vous poser quelques questions, dit Blaise.

- Je peux vous donner accès à son bureau mais vous ne pourrez emporter que ses effets personnels. Les dossiers sont la propriété du cabinet et soumis au secret professionnel, répondit Brown.

Les Aurors acquiescèrent et suivirent les associés dans les couloirs du cabinet. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Malefoy.

- Bonjour Sofia, dit Brown.

- Oh ! Bonjour Me Brown ! Me Hodgkins ! sursauta la secrétaire qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir les grands patrons dans ces parages.

- Sofia, nous venons d'apprendre une nouvelle dramatique ... Draco ... Draco est mort.

Sofia hoqueta de surprise et porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Des larmes inondèrent ses yeux.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ces messieurs sont justement ici pour enquêter. Nous devons leur donner accès au bureau de Draco...

- Oui ... oui, bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

D'une démarche tremblante, elle s'approcha de la porte et en poussa le battant. Elle se recula pour laisser les enquêteurs entrer.

- Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit-elle.

- Merci mademoiselle, dit Blaise. Messieurs, où pourrons-nous vous trouver ensuite ?

- Dans la salle de réunion au bout du couloir. Sofia vous y conduira.

- Merci. A tout à l'heure.

Seamus et Blaise commencèrent par jeter un coup d'oeil circulèrent à la pièce, sans rien noter de particulier, excepté sa dimension et sa beauté.

Blaise commença par bureau. Il était parfaitement rangé.

Il prit en main un cadre en bois dans lequel était fixée une magnifique photographie moldue d'Harry. Elle devait avoir été prise à son insu. Harry était debout devant une immense fenêtre et contemplait l'extérieur, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait indiscutablement heureux. De ce que Blaise pouvait voir, il s'agissait de l'ancien duplex de Harry, celui qu'il occupait avant son mariage avec Draco.

A côté, se trouvait une autre photo de Draco, Harry et Henry. Celle-là avait été prise par un photographe professionnel. Le petit garçon riait de toutes ses dents, entouré par ses pères.

Avec un soupir de tristesse, Blaise reposa les cadres et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs. Il en retira un agenda, ainsi qu'un petit calepin en cuir crème. Il les emporta enfin de les examiner au Ministère.

Tout le reste ne concernait que ses dossiers en cours. Seamus les parcourut rapidement mais rien de significatif ne lui apparut.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite Brown et Hodgkins dans la salle de réunion.

- Bien, Messieurs, commença Blaise. Pouvez-nous dire depuis quand vous connaissiez Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Nous l'avons engagé sitôt sa sortie de la faculté de droit, dit Hodgkins. Il était brillant, travailleur et a très vite progressé dans le cabinet. Il était un de nos plus jeunes associés.

- Cette ascension rapide a-t-elle suscité des ... commentaires dans le cabinet ? Demanda Seamus.

- Pas vraiment. Nous fonctionnons au mérite. Draco était le meilleur, c'est normal qu'il soit récompensé. Dans le cabinet, tout le monde accepte ce principe.

- Monsieur Malefoy était avocat pénaliste, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Spécialisé en droit pénal financier, oui, précisa Brown.

- Travaillait-il sur des dossiers sensibles ?

- Oui, indiscutablement. Ce sont des dossiers dont les enjeux financiers sont importants. Il en va également de la réputation de sociétés, d'homme d'affaires.

- Le travail de Monsieur Malefoy pouvait-il faire de mécontents ? Questionna Seamus

- Parmi ses clients, certainement pas. Il avait un taux de réussite phénoménal. Par contre, parmi ses adversaires, c'est possible. Mais de là à en venir à cette extrémité ...

- Votre cabinet a la particularité de gérer des dossiers moldus et sorciers, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, en effet. Nous avons deux départements bien distincts. Mais plusieurs avocats travaillent dans les deux départements à la fois. C'était notamment le cas de Draco.

- Nous avons cru comprendre que Monsieur Malefoy était absent ces derniers jours ?

Afin de mieux répondre à cette question, Brown appela Sofia. C'est elle qui gérait l'agenda de son patron. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un registre.

- Monsieur Malefoy s'est rendu à Jersey mardi matin. Il devait y rester trois jours. Je lui avais réservé une suite au Longueville Manor, à Saint Hélier. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un dossier moldu, il a souhaité se déplacer par portoloin pour une question de rapidité. Il est parti de Londres mardi par le portoloin de 8 heures. Il devait rentrer aujourd'hui jeudi à 10 heures ...

- Merci Sofia, ce sera tout, dit doucement Hodgkins.

- Bien, merci messieurs pour votre collaboration. Nous n'avons plus de questions pour le moment. Mais il se peut que nous vous contactions à nouveau. De votre côté, si quelque chose de particulier vous revient, appelez-nous, dit Blaise en se levant.

- Nous le ferons. Au revoir Messieurs, les saluèrent Brown et Hodgkins.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 15 heures

Avant de rentrer au Ministère, Seamus et Blaise décidèrent de se rendre au stade de Quidditch pour rencontrer le coach de Harry.

José Da Silva les regarda arriver d'un oeil intrigué.

- Monsieur Da Silva, commença Seamus. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant Harry Potter.

- Pourquoi ? Harry a fait quelque chose ?

- Contentez-vous de répondre à nos questions Monsieur Da Silva, dit Blaise.

- Pas si vite, Messieurs, si un de mes joueurs est impliqué dans un truc louche, je dois le savoir !

- Pour le moment, Monsieur Potter n'est impliqué dans rien, mentit Seamus. Nous voulons juste connaître son emploi du temps de ces derniers jours.

- Et bien, ... c'est très simple. Mardi matin, toute l'équipe a pris le portoloin de 8h15 pour se rendre à Stockholm où nous devions disputer un match contre les _Komet_. Nous y sommes restés trois jours. Le match a eu lieu hier soir. Les gars ont joué comme des trolls ... J'étais furieux alors quand on est rentré ce matin, je les ai obligé à faire directement un entraînement de décrassage. L'entraînement a duré jusqu'à 10h45, plus ou moins.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ben, ensuite, j'ai un peu discuté avec Harry. Je sais qu'il préfère traîner dans les vestiaires et attendre que les gars aient fini pour aller prendre sa douche.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec les autres membres de l'équipe ?

- Non, il s'entend bien avec tout le monde. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que son mari est assez jaloux et supporte mal qu'Harry ait eu une histoire avec Smith, il y a quelques années.

- Quelle histoire ? demanda Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, les histoires de cul de mes joueurs ne m'intéressent pas. Ceci dit, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry a eu une aventure avec Isaac Smith il y a deux ans de ça, quand il était encore chez les _Falconi_. Ça c'est terminé en vrac et Isaac l'a mal pris. Depuis l'altercation avec Malefoy, Harry essaye d'éviter les situations délicates avec Isaac ...

- Quelle altercation ? Questionna Seamus.

- Le mois dernier, on a organisé une soirée pour l'anniversaire de Ferguson. Harry est venu avec Draco. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés. Le ton est monté avec Isaac. Devant tout le monde, il a dit à Malefoy, un truc du genre : « ça ne te fais rien que ton mec se soit tapé tous les blondinets aux alentours ». Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy lui a répondu parce qu'il lui a parlé à l'oreille. Mais juste après, Isaac était blanc comme un linge. Ensuite, Malefoy lui a dit « dégage ». Et il est parti ... Je n'en revenais pas et je dois dire, j'étais assez satisfait que quelqu'un ait pu clouer le bec de Smith. Comprenez-moi, j'aime bien Isaac Smith et c'est un excellent attrapeur mais il se croit arrivé et fait des caprices de diva ... Avec Malefoy, il a trouvé son maître ! dit le coach en riant.

- Où peut-on trouver Smith ?

- Je vais vous donner son adresse. Il est parti à 10 heures et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis.

- Je croyais que l'entraînement avait duré jusqu'à 10 heures 45 ? Releva Seamus.

- Pour tous les autres, oui. Mais Smith a un entraînement à part. Il est parti à 10 heures car il devait aller voir Hastings, notre préparateur physique.

- Et ce Hastings, il est ici ?

- A cette heure ci, vous le trouverez à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, merci Monsieur Da Silva, dit Blaise.

- Dites ... que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces questions ?

Seamus et Blaise échangèrent un regard. Ce fut Blaise qui dit :

- Draco Malefoy a été retrouvé mort en fin de matinée, chez lui.

- Oh putain de bordel de merde !

- Comme vous dites ...

- Et Harry ? Ne me dites pas que vous le soupçonnez ...

- L'enquête vient seulement de commencer, Monsieur Da Silva, écourta Seamus. Maintenant, dites-nous où se trouve l'infirmerie.

Da Silva les accompagna. Avant de laisser partir le coach, Blaise demanda encore :

- Vous avez une idée de l'heure à laquelle Harry Potter a quitté le stade ?

- Non, mais les vestiaires ont un système de serrures à code qui enregistre les heures d'ouverture et de fermeture des portes. Si ça peut vous aider, je vais chercher le relevé.

- Oui, merci. Cela nous sera utile, dit Blaise.

Pendant que le coach allait chercher le document demandé, Blaise et Seamus entrèrent à l'infirmerie.

- Monsieur Hastings ?

- Oui

- Bonjour. Auror Blaise Zabini et voici l'Auror Seamus Finnigan. Nous avons une question à vous poser concernant Isaac Smith.

- Je vous écoute.

- Monsieur Smith devait venir vous voir ce matin à 10 heures, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, c'était prévu mais il n'est pas venu.

- Ah ? Et vous ne l'avez pas vu de la journée ?

- Je l'ai vu commencer le décrassage à 9 heures mais plus après.

- Est-il coutumier du fait ? Je veux dire, ne pas respecter les rendez-vous ?

- Smith est une vedette avec tout ce que cela implique... mais en général, il ne pose pas de lapin. J'ai été étonné de ne pas le voir arriver mais sans plus.

- Bien. Merci Monsieur Hastings.

A la sortie de l'infirmerie, le coach da Silva vint à la rencontre des Aurors.

- Tenez Messieurs, j'espère que cela vous sera utile.

- Nous l'espérons aussi. Au revoir Monsieur Da Silva.

* * *

Chez Ron et Hermione, Harry s'était réveillé.

Pendant une seconde, cette toute petite seconde qui précède la prise de conscience quand on se réveille, il avait cru que tout était comme avant. Que rien n'était arrivé.

Mais bientôt, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il fut submergé par une nouvelle vague de tristesse mais dans laquelle transparaissait une nouvelle émotion : la colère.

Cinq mois. Cinq petits mois de bonheur. C'est tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit. Mais qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour souffrir autant ?

Il était orphelin depuis l'âge de 1 an. A 15 ans, il avait perdu ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour lui. A 17 ans, il avait vu mourir ses amis, Remus, Tonks, Fred, ... Après 10 ans, alors qu'il n'espérait plus rien, il avait enfin retrouvé l'homme de sa vie.

Et cinq mois plus tard, celui-ci meurt terrassé par l'_Avada Kedavra_.

De rage, il frappa l'oreiller de ses poings, ses larmes brûlantes coulant à flots.

Il en voulait à tout le monde.

Au coach pour l'avoir obligé à suivre ce décrassage stupide. S'il était rentré directement au Manoir, rien de tout ça ne serai arrivé ...

A Ron et Hermione. Eux étaient marié depuis 10 ans ... eux, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais éloignés l'un de l'autre ...

A Ginny qui par sa jalousie avait éloigné Draco ...

A Helena qui en ce moment consolait Henry ...

A Draco qui s'était bêtement laissé tuer par un intrus ...

A lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa famille ...

Il étouffa un cri de rage en mordant violemment l'oreiller. Tout était de sa faute. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Les gens qu'il aimait mourraient toujours autour de lui.

Son regard s'arrêta sur son alliance. Ce fin anneau d'or blanc. Il pouvait sentir l'inscription à l'intérieur : _je t'attendais._

Oh Draco ... tu m'avais promis de ne pas me laisser ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi ... Attends-moi Draco ... attends-moi.

A cet instant, la seule chose qu'Harry souhaitait par dessus tout, c'était mourir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

28 décembre 2008 - 16 heures

Harry contemplait le plafond de la petite chambre.

Il voulait arrêter de souffrir.

Comme un automate, il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il alluma le plafonnier et une lumière blafarde lui renvoya l'image d'un spectre. Il était cerné, ses joues rougies et marbrées par les larmes séchées. Ses yeux lui semblaient vides et fous à la fois ...

Il passa la main sur la peau râpeuse de son visage.

Il se regarda encore dans le miroir. Sa chemise entrouverte laissait apparaître le petit dragon qu'il s'était fait tatouer sur le pectoral gauche, près du coeur. Il passa ses doigts dessus, le caressant légèrement. A ce contact, il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il ressentait les doigts de Draco qui aimait en retracer les contours. Lui, en portait un également, en forme de griffon. Ils se les étaient faits faire juste avant Noël.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.

Il ouvrit la petite armoire au-dessus du lavabo et y trouva des potions diverses, quelques produits de toilettes. Et un rasoir.

Ce serait si simple ... Une potion, une lame qui court sur le poignet ... Se laisser aller, abandonner la partie ... et le rejoindre.

D'une main tremblante, il saisit le rasoir et en détacha la lame. Il la tenait au creux de sa paume dans laquelle elle brillait d'un éclat morbide.

Oui. Ce serait si simple ...

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux. Se laissant envahir par l'image de Draco. Se laissant emporter par cette irrépressible envie d'en finir.

Mais derrière ses paupières, à l'image de Draco se superposa tout d'un coup celle de Henry.

Henry. Son fils.

Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Jamais.

Dans un réflexe, il referma vivement sa paume et la lame entama la chair. Il pourra un cri. En reculant, il percuta un portant qui se renversa dans un fracas assourdissant.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Ron et Hermione entendirent d'abord le cri puis le bruit d'un objet lourd qui tombe.

Ils se ruèrent dans la petite salle de bain où ils trouvèrent Harry, assis, adossé au mur carrelé, la main ruisselante de sang.

- Merlin Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? S'exclama Hermione. Oh Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu as essayé de ...

- Non, non ... Hermione, c'était un accident. Je t'assure ... je ne voulais pas ... C'était un accident, dit-il en se relevant péniblement.

De sa baguette, Hermione jeta un sort de désinfection et ensuite un sort de suture. Par précaution, elle enroula un bandage autour de la main de Harry.

- Harry ? Ça va ? Demanda Ron alors qu'Hermione avait quitté la pièce.

- Je ... je ne sais pas ... tout ça est tellement ... Il secoua la tête incapable de finir.

- Harry ... écoute ... je suis désolé de te bousculer mais nous devons aller au Ministère. Pour t'interroger ...

- Oui ... oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

Ron prévint Hermione qu'ils allaient transplaner au Ministère pour procéder à l'audition. La jeune femme darda un regard intense sur son mari et dit d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

- Je viens avec vous.

- Hermy ...

- Considère qu'à partir de cet instant, je suis l'avocate de Harry.

Ron soupira. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Harry qui attendait dans l'entrée.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 16h30

Au Ministère, Seamus et Blaise récapitulaient les informations dont ils disposaient.

- On sait que Draco est arrivé à Londres à 10 heures, commença Seamus. Par contre, on ne sait pas encore s'il est directement rentré chez lui. L'elfe de maison était absent ainsi que la nounou. La maison était protégée par des sorts de protection. L'équipe scientifique analyse en ce moment la baguette de Draco pour déterminer s'il les a désactivés et si oui, quand. D'après nos propres renseignements, et sachant que nous mettons en moyenne 15 minutes pour le détecter, l'Imperium a été jeté entre 11 heures 22 et 11 heures 37. L'Avada Kedavra est quant à lui détecté instantanément et a été jeté à 11 heures 39. Le temps de réunir l'équipe et de transplaner nous sommes arrivés sur place à 11 heures 43.

- Concernant Harry, poursuivit Blaise, nous savons qu'il était à l'entraînement jusqu'à 10 heures 45. Le coach l'a quitté à 11 heures 10. Le relevé des ouvertures du vestiaire indique que les portes ont été ouvertes à 10 heures 50. Sans doute, l'entrée des joueurs après l'entraînement. Nouvelle ouverture à 10 heures 55. Ça correspond à l'entrée du coach qui souhaitait parler à Harry. Il serait ressorti à 11 heures 11. Toujours d'après le relevé, et c'est confirmé par le coach, la plupart des joueurs auraient quitté le vestiaire à 11 heures 15. Ce qui est plus étrange, c'est que la porte a encore été ouverte à 11 heures 20, à 11 heures 29 et enfin 11 heures 49. On sait qu'Harry est arrivé sur les lieux du crime par transplanage plus ou moins à 11 heures 50.

- Matériellement, il pouvait avoir le temps de transplaner à Chiswick, lancer les sorts, repartir et revenir à 11 heures 50 ... extrapola Seamus.

- Oui, en effet ... D'un autre côté, on a cette altercation entre Draco et Isaac Smith ...

- Oui, et Smith est introuvable. J'ai envoyé une équipe à son appartement mais il n'y avait personne ... J'ai fait lancer un avis de recherche.

- Si Smith était jaloux de la relation de Draco avec Harry, il a un mobile...

Il furent interrompu par un employé.

- Monsieur Zabini, Monsieur Finnigan ! Monsieur Weasley vous fait prévenir qu'il vient d'arriver accompagné de Monsieur Potter. Il vous attend pour procéder à l'audition.

- Merci Peter mais dites à Monsieur Weasley de nous rejoindre ici avant de commencer l'audition. C'est urgent.

Le nommé Peter partit immédiatement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron, essoufflé, entrait dans le bureau de Zabini.

- Ah Ron ! Avant d'auditionner Harry, il faut que tu sois mis au courant des derniers éléments de l'enquête. Voilà ce qu'on a ...

Blaise et Seamus résumèrent la situation à Ron.

- OK dit le roux. Ce Smith me semble hautement suspect ! Je vais demander une surveillance de son appartement. Il va bien finir par réapparaître !

- Ron ... attends ! Tempéra le métis. Ok pour la surveillance de l'appart de Smith mais on ne doit pas négliger qu'en l'état actuel des choses, Harry avait la possibilité matérielle de commettre les faits ...

- Ah oui ? Et quel est le mobile ?

Blaise soupira.

- Ouais ... exactement ! S'énervait Ron. Il n'a pas de mobile ! Pas comme ce Smith ...

- Bon... on va l'interroger et le confronter aux éléments en notre possession. On verra bien ce que ça donnera.

- Les gars, dit Ron, je dois vous prévenir qu'Hermione s'est désignée comme avocate de Harry. Elle assistera à l'audition.

- Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, dit Blaise.

- Moi non plus, renchérit Seamus.

- Bon. Allons-y alors !

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 16h45

Harry avait été amené dans une pièce, sans fenêtre, avec pour seul mobilier une table en métal et quelques chaises autour. Un miroir sans tain garnissait le mur du fond.

Ce n'était pas une pièce pour l'audition des témoins et des victimes, se dit Harry.

_Ils me considèrent comme un suspect_.

Curieusement, cette révélation ne lui fit rien du tout dans un premier temps. Il était encore trop anesthésié par les évènements.

Ensuite, il pensa à Henry. Qu'allait dire le petit bonhomme quand il saurait que son Daddy était retenu par les Aurors ? Suspecté du meurtre de son papa adoré ?

_Merlin. Ça ne finira donc jamais._

Ses craintes se renforcèrent quand Blaise, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. La présence d'Hermione était l'élément clé. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry et lui pressa la main gentiment.

- Ça va aller Harry. Je suis là. Je vais t'aider.

Ron et Blaise s'assirent devant Harry.

Ils furent rejoint une minute plus tard par Thomas Felton, le Chef des Aurors, un grand blond aux yeux pers et aux traits agréables d'habitude. Sauf que là, il arborait un visage sévère. Il ne salua personne et s'adossa au mur du fond, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Harry supportait difficilement de le regarder car il lui faisait penser à Draco. Une fois encore, il ferma les yeux, visualisant en pensée le beau visage souriant de son défunt mari.

Peut-être était-ce une stratégie pour le déstabiliser, pour le faire craquer ...

- Harry, commença Blaise, nous allons procéder à ton audition dans le cadre du décès de Draco Malefoy ...

- Je suis suspect, n'est-ce-pas ? Le coupa Harry

Blaise émit un bref soupir.

- Oui, Harry. Désolé. Nous avons eu connaissance de certains éléments dont Ron et moi allons te parler tout de suite. Hermione s'est proposée pour assurer ta défense et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est présente également.

- Et lui ... pourquoi est-il là ? demanda Harry en désignant le blond du doigt.

Felton se décolla du mur dans un mouvement souple et vint se poster devant Harry.

- Je suis là en qualité de Chef des Aurors, pour superviser votre audition, Potter ...

Un désagréable frisson parcouru l'échine de Harry quand il entendit son nom craché de manière si ... malfoyenne.

La bouche de Felton se releva en un sourire mauvais quand il reprit :

- Vos _amis_ ici présents ont insisté pour continuer à travailler sur l'enquête alors même que vous y êtes impliqué ... J'ai accepté à condition que je la supervise à chaque étape ... Je ne voudrais pas qu'une _erreur_ entache le bon déroulement de cette enquête.

Sur ces mots, il retourna s'installer au fond de la pièce.

Blaise tendit un sachet transparent à Harry dans lequel se trouvait une baguette.

- Harry, reconnais-tu cette baguette ?

- C'est ... c'est la mienne. Enfin, c'était celle de Draco avant que je la lui prenne pendant la guerre. J'ai voulu la lui rendre mais il a refusé, alors j'ai continué à l'utiliser.

- Nous l'avons retrouvée dans ton salon, sous un des canapés. Nous l'avons soumise au _Priori Incantatum_ et ... les sorts de mort et l'Impérium en sont sortis.

- Quoi ? L'Imperium ? Non ...

- Harry, coupa Blaise, nous avons la certitude que cette baguette _est _l'arme du crime.

- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai jeté le sort. Je ... je n'étais pas là et ma baguette m'avait été volée ...

- Volée ? Dit Ron. Tu ne nous avais jamais dit qu'elle t'avais été volée ... Quand ?

Harry soupira. Il allait devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé dans le vestiaire.

- Elle m'a été volée ce matin, pendant que j'étais au vestiaire du stade.

- Harry, dit Blaise, tu te rends compte que c'est un peu _commode_ comme explication ...

Le brun baissa les yeux.

- Il s'est passé ... quelque chose ce matin dans le vestiaire, dont je ne vous ai pas parlé ...

- De quoi s'agit-il Harry ? demanda Ron. Raconte-nous !

Harry inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

- J'étais sous la douche. Tous les autres étaient partis. Un moment, j'ai entendu la porte du vestiaire se rouvrir. J'ai cru que c'était un des gars qui revenait. Mais alors, j'ai entendu distinctement un _alohomora_ et le bruit d'ouverture d'un casier. Si c'était un gars de l'équipe, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un sort d'ouverture. Alors je suis allé voir ... et là, j'ai vu ... Draco ...

- Draco ... mais c'est impossible, coupa Blaise.

- C'était lui, poursuivit Harry. J'étais étonné de le voir car personne ne savait que nous aurions entraînement ce matin. Il ... il était bizarre ... il m'a embrassé mais ce n'était pas sa façon de faire. J'ai pensé à ce moment là que c'était un imposteur. Mais il a dit ... des choses ... très privées ... que seul le vrai Draco pouvait savoir. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Mais il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal ... enfin, il était plutôt exactement comme ... autrefois à Poudlard quand ... quand on se haïssait. Il m'a empoigné et plaqué contre les casiers et là ...

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il inspira à nouveau et reprit :

- ... Il m'a forcé à ... avoir une relation sexuelle. J'ai voulu lui lancer un sort mais trop tard. Il m'avait soumis à un sort d'entrave et ... j'ai dû ... subir sa ... son ... Il m'a violé.

Hermione eu un hoquet d'horreur et serra la main de Harry. Ron et Blaise étaient abasourdis par ce récit.

Harry poursuivait :

- Quand ce fut ... terminé, il m'a dit que je serais libéré du sort dans trois minutes. Il a ricané et il est parti. Quand les effets du sort se sont dissipés, j'ai voulu reprendre ma baguette mais j'ai constaté qu'elle avait disparu. Je me suis habillé et j'ai transplané au Manoir. Je voulais voir Draco. J'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas lui ... il ne pouvait pas m'avoir fait ... ça.

- Harry, dit doucement Ron. Tu sais que nous allons devoir ... vérifier tes dires. Si tu as été violé, nous devrons ...

- J'ai conservé la serviette avec laquelle j'ai essuyé le sperme et le sang qui ... Harry s'interrompit, écoeuré par ce souvenir. Je veux bien être examiné par un médicomage qui confirmera sûrement les lésions.

- Où est cette serviette ? Questionna Blaise.

- Elle est dans mon casier au vestiaire.

A ce moment, Felton fit appeler un Auror.

- Allez immédiatement avec l'équipe scientifique, au vestiaire du stade de quidditch de Chelsea ! Il faut récupérer le contenu du casier de Potter, particulièrement une serviette tâchée. Soyez méticuleux, il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction contenant des traces médicolégales.

- Bien Monsieur !

Si ce qu'Harry disait était vrai, non seulement il avait été violé par un imposteur mais il était hors de cause dans la mort de Draco.

Blaise fit état de la deuxième piste d'enquête dont il disposait.

- Harry, nous avons appris par ton coach que le mois passé, une altercation a opposé Draco à Isaac Smith. C'est vrai ?

- Oui ... Isaac et moi avons une aventure d'une nuit i ans ... je n'ai pas voulu aller plus loin et il l'a mal pris. Il a eu des propos désobligeants envers Draco et envers moi. Draco l'a remis à sa place assez vertement et il n'a pas apprécié. Mais il n'a pas fait d'esclandre ... il est parti quand Draco lui a demandé de le faire ...

- Smith était à l'entraînement ce matin ? Demanda Ron.

- Il était avec nous au début. Mais en tant qu'attrapeur, il a un entraînement particulier. Je ne l'ai pas vu après 10 heures.

- Harry, tu crois que Smith pourrait avoir été jaloux de Draco au point de ... le tuer ? Questionna Blaise.

- Je ... je ne sais pas ... j'ai du mal à le croire.

- Concernant l'imposteur qui a abusé de toi ce matin ... tu penses qu'il pourrait s'agir de Smith ?

- Je ... c'est possible, oui, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Alors que Ron, Blaise et Thomas Felton échangeaient des regards éloquents, Hermione intervint :

- Messieurs, sauf si vous avez d'autres éléments qui relient concrètement Harry au meurtre de son mari, il m'apparait établi qu'il n'a pas pu commettre ce crime.

- Vous allez vite en besogne Me Granger, dit Felton. Nous devons encore vérifier cette histoire de ...

- Insinueriez-vous que Harry pourrait mentir quant au fait qu'il a été _violé_, Monsieur Felton ? coupa Hermione d'un ton doucereux.

Felton darda son regard gris-bleu-vert sur l'avocate puis sur Harry à qui il dit :

- Vous allez être examiné par un médicomage Potter. En fonction de ses conclusions, nous aviserons.

Le blond sortit sans rien ajouter.

- Harry, dit Ron, nous ... nous pouvons te confirmer que Draco n'a pas pu commettre cette atrocité. Un sort d'Imperium lui a été jeté alors qu'il était à Chiswick pendant que toi tu subissais ce ... viol. Et il a manifestement été tué ... très peu de temps après ...

Ron s'interrompit. Harry était en pleurs.

- Je le savais, sanglotait-il ... je le savais ... il ne pouvait me faire autant de mal ... il m'aimait ! De plus, après le départ de mon agresseur, j'ai trouvé ça ...

Harry sortit sa montre de sa poche.

- C'est un cadeau de Draco. Sur le boîtier, il avait fait gravé une citation latine : _Ubi tu, ibi ego._ Quand je l'ai récupérée ... après ... la gravure avait été modifiée.

Blaise examina le dos de la montre et frissonna à la lecture des mots _Omnia vulnerant. Ultima necat._

- Toutes blessent, la dernière tue, traduisit-il. C'est une citation sur les heures.

Il se leva, une lueur farouche dans le regard. Il demanda à Ron de le rejoindre dans le couloir.

- Ce n'est plus un meurtre mais un assassinat ! Le crime était prémédité. Et je pense que les deux faits sont liés. Nous avons à faire à deux personnes. Elles sont venues toutes les deux à Chelsea voler la baguette de Harry. Pendant que l'un restait pour faire subir à Harry les derniers outrages, l'autre s'est rendue à Chiswick pour tuer Draco à l'aide de la baguette de Harry.

- Ça se tient, dit Ron. Il faut qu'on renforce les recherches autour de Smith.

* * *

28 décembre 2008 - 18 heures 30

Pendant ce temps, Harry fut emmené à Sainte-Mangouste où il subit un examen méticuleux.

Le médicomage ne tarda pas à donner son avis aux Aurors.

- Ce jeune homme a indiscutablement été violé. Les lésions sont profondes. J'ai effectué tous les prélèvements d'usage et je les fais analyser sans tarder.

Ron, Seamus et Blaise étaient consternés par la nouvelle. Harry avait subi deux terribles traumatismes coup sur coup. Et eux en avaient rajouté une couche en le traitant comme un criminel.

- Vous n'aviez pas le choix dit Felton, conscient de la détresse dans laquelle se trouvaient ses hommes. Vous avez ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant que les choses sont claires le concernant, allez le soutenir. Il en a besoin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

28 décembre 2008 – 20 heures

Après être sorti de Sainte-Mangouste, Harry décida de se rendre chez les Greengrass. Il était presque 20 heures et il espérait voir Henry avant qu'il aille se coucher.

La porte du Manoir Greengrass s'ouvrit sur Eléonore.

- Oh Harry ! Dit-elle en le voyant et en le serrant dans ses bras. C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé ! C'est tellement affreux ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous tenez le coup ?

- Oui... c'est dur ... mais ça peut aller...

- Harry, si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit ..., dit Matthew qui était apparu derrière son épouse.

- Merci Matthew ... vous en faites déjà beaucoup. C'est gentil à vous de vous occuper de Henry.

- C'est normal, voyons, dit Eléonore.

- A ce propos ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un bruit de course se fit entendre dans les couloirs du manoir. Un petit boulet blond le percuta de plein fouet.

- Daddyyyy !

Le petit garçon se jeta au cou de Harry et enserra sa taille de ses jambes.

- Oh Henry, mon coeur ! Dit Harry en le serrant tout contre lui.

- Pardon Daddy ! Pardon d'avoir été méchant avec toi tantôt ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, dit l'enfant est sanglotant dans son cou.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai mon poussin ! Jamais, tu entends !

Harry sentit son coeur se regonfler alors que son petit garçon s'accrochait à lui désespérément.

Il le reposa par terre et gagna le salon en compagnie de Matthew et Eléonore. Helena, qui était assise dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, se leva à l'entrée de Harry. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

- Monsieur Potter ...

Elle ne s'était jamais résolue à les appeler par leurs prénoms même si Draco et lui le lui avaient expressément demandé. Après leur mariage, elle avait continué à les appeler Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy.

Harry s'approcha de la jeune femme. Un peu hésitant, il esquissa un geste pour la réconforter. Contre toute attente, Helena s'affaissa contre lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Monsieur Potter ... c'est tellement affreux ... je ... je n'arrive pas ... je ne peux pas imaginer ... que nous ne le ... reverrons plus, dit-elle en pleurant.

- Je sais Helena ... moi non plus, je n'y arrive pas ... répondit-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore une minute avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne contenance.

Helena, rentrez chez vous ce soir. Je vais m'occupez d'Henry.

- Mais Monsieur ...

- Helena, vous devez vous reposer. Le reste de la semaine risque d'être encore chargé et j'aurai besoin de vous, le temps que les vacances se terminent et que l'école d'Henry reprenne. Alors, ce soir, je prends le relais ... D'accord ?

- D'... d'accord. Merci Monsieur Potter.

- Pas de quoi, voyons.

La jeune femme rassembla ses affaires et salua les époux Greengrass. Avant qu'elle ne transplane chez elle, Harry la retint :

- Helena ... je ... je ne vous l'ai jamais dit mais ... merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Draco et pour Henry. Et aussi pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ...

Helena eut un sourire timide.

- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur Potter. Je le fais avec plaisir.

* * *

Après le départ d'Helena, Harry emmena son fils dans la chambre que ses grands-parents lui réservaient dans leur manoir. En pyjama et les dents brossées, Henry se glissa sous la couette.

Harry s'allongea à côté de lui et le garçon se blottit contre son flan.

- Je t'aime, Daddy.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur. Et papa t'aimait très fort aussi ...

- Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire de Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr ... je vais te raconter comment papa m'a sauvé la vie ...

Henry se redressa, étonné.

- Il t'a sauvé la vie ? Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avait sauvé ? Quand tu l'as pris sur ton balai dans la salle en feu ...

- Oui c'est vrai ... mais avant ça, papa m'a sauvé la vie ... deux fois.

Le petit garçon était toute ouïe.

- Pendant la guerre, Ron, Hermione et moi avons été faits prisonniers par des raffleurs. C'étaient des sortes de mercenaires qui traquaient les gens contre de l'argent. Juste avant que nous soyons attrapés, Hermione a eu le temps de me lancer un maléfice cuisant pour que les raffleurs ne me reconnaissent pas. L'un d'eux avait cependant un doute ... Ils nous ont donc emmenés au Manoir Malefoy où se trouvait Voldemort ... Ton papa était là aussi ... Je crois ... je crois qu'en fait, il était lui aussi prisonnier dans sa propre maison ...

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il me disait ... il ... il n'avait pas le choix ...

- Je sais mon coeur, je sais ... Donc, je disais. Les raffleurs nous amenés chez les Malefoy mais comme j'étais défiguré par le maléfice cuisant, personne ne pouvait dire avec certitude si j'étais effectivement Harry Potter. Alors, Bellatrix, la tante de ...

- la folle tarée psychopathe ...

- Oui, la folle tarée psychopathe, dit Harry en riant ... a demandé à papa de venir et de confirmer si c'était moi ou pas ... Papa m'a regardé, longuement. Quand nos yeux se sont croisés, j'ai su qu'il m'avait reconnu. J'en étais certain. Je me suis dit que c'était fichu, qu'il allait dire à tout le monde que j'étais Harry Potter ... Et Voldemort m'aurait tué sur le champ. Mais il ne l'a pas fait ... Il a menti. A sa tante. A son père. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ... qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas ... Grâce à ce mensonge, Ron et moi avons été enfermés dans le cachot et nous avons pu mettre un plan au point pour nous échapper. Si papa n'avait pas menti, je serais mort ce jour là.

- Et la deuxième fois ?

- La deuxième fois, c'était quelques jours plus tard ... dans la salle sur demande. Avant que Vincent Crabbe n'y mette le feu, un autre camarade de papa, Gregory Goyle, allait me lancer un sort. Papa l'en a empêché ...

- Daddy ? Pourquoi as-tu dit que tu pensais que papa allait te dénoncer ? Au Manoir, je veux dire ...

- Parce que ... parce qu'à l'époque, papa et moi on se détestait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il me sauve la vie.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit placidement le garçon.

- Quoi donc ?

- Papa ne te détestait pas. Il t'aimait déjà. Il t'aimait depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il me l'a dit.

Harry était sans voix. Depuis la quatrième année ? Henry continua :

- Il a su qu'il t'aimait car il a failli mourir d'inquiétude quand tu as dû affronter le dragon. Il m'a dit que tu avais été impérial ! Qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme ça sur un balai ! Et puis, il y a eu le Bal de Noël. Il m'a dit que tu étais beau comme un Prince dans ta robe et qu'il t'avait regardé toute la soirée...

Le brun essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais le vrai moment, celui où il n'a plus eu de doute, c'est quand ses parents l'ont obligé à se faire tatouer le truc qu'il a sur le bras et qu'il ne veut jamais montrer à personne ... Il m'a raconté que ce jour là a été le plus triste de sa vie car il était persuadé que tu l'aimerais plus jamais. C'est vrai Daddy ? Tu aurais rejeté papa à cause de son tatouage ?

- Aucun tatouage au monde ne m'aurait m'empêché d'aimer ton père, Henry ... Ton père est... était l'homme le plus complexe et le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais connu. Et le meilleur aussi. Alors que tout le monde sorcier m'adulait, ton père était le seul qui me ramenait les pieds sur terre. Qui me traitait comme un garçon ordinaire. A sa manière, Draco était un héros. Mon héros.

Le petit garçon luttait contre les larmes.

- Ton père était un homme formidable. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Tu peux être fier de lui, Henry.

- Je sais, daddy. Je sais.

- Allez bonhomme. Dors maintenant, la journée a été dure. Tu dois te reposer.

- Et toi daddy ? Tu vas dormir où ?

- Je vais aller chez Ron et Hermione. On se voit demain, promis !

- Bonne nuit daddy.

- Bonne nuit mon coeur.

Harry embrassa son fils et quitta la chambre sans bruit.

En bas, il salua les Greengrass et les remercia une nouvelle fois d'héberger Henry. Puis il transplana chez les Weasley.

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient assis dans leur salon, un tasse de thé entre les mains.

- Tu en veux un peu Harry ? Demanda Hermione. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée ...

- Je n'ai pas faim ... mais je veux bien du thé, oui.

Pendant qu'Hermione était à la cuisine, Harry s'assit en face de Ron.

- Comment vas-tu vieux ? Tu tiens le coup ? Et comment va Henry ?

- Henry, ça va. Il a une force incroyable ce petit ... Quant à moi, je pense que je survis plus qu'autre chose. Mais je dois le faire pour Henry. S'il n'était pas là, je crois que ...

Harry ne pouvait pas terminer sa phrase. Mais Ron comprit et posa une main franche sur son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Tu le sais, hein ?

- Oui, je le sais. Merci Ron. Merci pour tout.

Hermione revint avec une tasse de thé fumant.

- Harry ... écoute, je suis désolée de te parler de cela maintenant mais il le faut. Que vas-tu faire pour ... les funérailles de Draco ? Je me disais qu'il faudrait prévenir ses parents, non ? Et peut-être demander une autorisation pour qu'ils puissent assister à l'enterrement ...

- Heu ... oui, en effet... tu as raison. Ron, as-tu une idée de quand ... je pourrai ...

- Je vais me renseigner demain matin Harry.

- Merci. Je vais envoyer à un hibou à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Je ne veux pas qu'ils apprennent la mort de leur fils par les journaux ...

Hermione lui amena une plume et deux parchemins.

_« Madame Malefoy, _

_J'ai l'immense tristesse de devoir vous informer de la mort de Draco. Il a été tué d'un avada dans notre Manoir, par une personne encore inconnue. L'enquête est en cours. _

_Je vais devoir prendre prochainement des dispositions pour son enterrement. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais faire en sorte d'obtenir pour vous ainsi que votre mari une autorisation spéciale pour que vous puissiez assister aux funérailles. _

_Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne que vous imaginiez pour votre fils mais je l'aimais vraiment et j'aime Henry de tout mon coeur. _

_Je sais aussi que vous ne souhaitiez pas que votre mari soit au courant pour Draco et moi. Mais compte tenu des circonstances, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de l'avertir. Je lui envoie donc un hibou à Azkaban dès ce soir. _

_Salutations, _

_Harry Malefoy-Potter »._

A Lucius, il écrivit un texte plus concis.

_« Monsieur Malefoy, _

_Je suis au regret de devoir vous annoncer le décès de votre fils Draco. Il a été tué d'un avada par une personne encore non identifiée. _

_Je dois prendre les dispositions pour préparer ses funérailles. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux obtenir une autorisation spéciale afin que vous puissiez y assister. _

_Je vous remercie de ce que vous me ferez savoir par l'intermédiaire des services d'Azkaban. _

_Salutations, _

_Harry Malefoy-Potter »_.

Harry avait hésité un moment avant de signer le parchemin de son nom complet d'époux. Il aurait pu se contenter d'un simple Potter afin de ne pas provoquer Lucius. Mais il se dit ensuite que si, dans de pareilles circonstances, Lucius n'était pas capable de passer outre, c'est qu'il était encore plus pourri qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il cacheta les parchemins et les confia à Archimède, le hibou moyen-duc d'Hermione.

- Le premier est pour Narcissa Malefoy, à Paris. Le second est pour Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban, lui dit Harry.

Le hibou sembla frissonner à l'énoncé de la seconde destination mais s'envola néanmoins.

- Ron ? Pourras-tu également demander quand Henry et moi pourrons retourner au Manoir ?

- Tu ... tu vas retourner vivre là-bas, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

- C'est notre maison, Hermy ... c'est la maison de Henry. C'est là qu'il a ses habitudes, ses souvenirs. Je ne peux pas lui retirer ça ...

- Je comprends ... mais et toi ? Toi, tu verras toujours ...

- ... son corps allongé par terre, oui. Mais je devrai surmonter ça. Tout comme je devrai accepter de dormir dans notre chambre. De voir sa tasse fétiche dans l'armoire. Ses habits dans la penderie. Ses roses dans le jardin. Je devrai le faire. Pour Henry.

- Je comprends, redit Hermione. Nous serons là, Harry. Nous serons là pour t'aider.

- Merci ... Je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Hermy ? Aurais-tu encore un peu de potion ... juste pour ce soir ... parce que c'est ...

- chhht Harry, dit la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras ... ne te justifie pas. Je vais te la préparer tout de suite.

Harry enfila un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama et s'allongea sous la couette moelleuse. Il caressa d'un doigt son alliance puis le dragon tatoué sur son coeur.

Ensuite il but d'un trait la potion préparée par Hermione et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part à Londres.

- Merde ! Tu m'as fait peur !

- Hé du calme ! Tu m'avais donné rendez-vous ici que je sache ?

- Ouais ... j'avais oublié.

- Bon, alors ?

- Potter a été libéré.

- Et merde ...

- Comme tu dis, pauvre con ! C'est de ta faute aussi ! On devait aller chercher sa baguette et tu devais juste faire diversion quelques minutes. Mais non, il fallut que tu le baises ! Que tu le violes ! Tu lui as donné un alibi gros comme une maison, espèce d'idiot !

- ooh ça va ... de toute façon, on savait qu'il ne resterait pas suspect très longtemps ...

- Oui mais j'aurais aimé avoir un peu plus de temps quand même ...

- Et avec Smith, ça se présente comment ?

- Apparemment, notre crétin de frère et ses potes considèrent la piste sérieusement ... Ils sont tous à ses trousses et son appart est sous surveillance.

- Ahh bonne chance ! Ils ne sont pas près de le trouver !

- Non, c'est sûr ! Il est réveillé ?

- Pas encore ... faut dire que t'as mis la dose ...

- Ouais ... mais je devrais prendre mes précautions. Bon, je vais aller le voir et lui descendre un repas au cas où il se réveillerait pendant la nuit. J'ai pas envie de le retrouver mort de faim.

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

- Pour le moment, on ne bouge plus. Tant que les Aurors sont à la recherche de Smith, on est tranquilles.

- Et Potter, il est comment ?

- Exactement comme on l'espérait : anéanti.

- Parfait ...

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 8 heures

Le lendemain au Ministère.

- Salut Blaise ! Du nouveau avec Smith ?

- Rien ! Les équipes de surveillance se sont relayées toute la nuit devant son appartement et il n'a pas réapparu ... dit Blaise

- Il se serait enfuit ?

-Il y a toujours un avis de recherche en cours. On a interrogé toutes les compagnies de portoloins mais aucun Isaac Smith n'a quitté le pays.

- Il a dû transplaner.

- Oui sûrement. C'est pourquoi on va lui poser la Trace. S'il fait de la magie, y compris pour transplaner, on le saura, dit Blaise.

- Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait le coup, dit Ron catégorique.

- C'est très possible mais comme je te l'ai dit hier, il n'est pas seul. Nous devons éplucher toute sa vie pour trouver un ex, un frère, une soeur, un cousin au 15ème degré, n'importe qui qui pourrait être son complice.

Ron se servit une tasse de thé.

- On a reçu le rapport du médicomage légiste ? Demanda-t-il à Blaise

- Non pas encore.

- Harry demande quand il pourra récupérer le corps.

- Je vais appeler le médicomage pour savoir pour combien de temps il en a encore.

- Et il souhaite aussi savoir quand il pourra retourner au Manoir.

- Ça par contre, c'est quand il veut. Les lieux ont été libérés ce matin. Mais ... il veut vraiment y retourner ? Moi, je ne pourrai plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce salon sans y penser ... dit Blaise dans un frisson.

- Ouais ... moi pareil. Mais bon, il y a Henry.

- Oui, en effet. Pauvre bonhomme.

Ils burent leur thé en silence.

- Qui doit-on encore entendre ? Demanda Ron

- Et bien, je pensais aux autres membres de l'équipe, dit Blaise. De toute façon, je comptais me rendre au stade ce matin. L'entrainement commence dans une heure. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Smith y sera ? Et par ailleurs, certains pourraient peut-être nous en dire plus sur lui.

- Bonne idée. De mon côté, je pense qu'on devrait parler à Margareth Crawley, dit Ron.

- Qui est-ce ?

- L'assistante du Procureur moldu. Elle était amie avec Draco et elle savait qu'il était sorcier ...

- Draco a dit ça à une moldue ? S'étonna Blaise

- Et oui... Apparemment, Draco lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler sa nature. Je pense donc que ça vaut la peine de lui parler ... elle sait peut-être quelque chose. De plus, elle est de la partie. Elle pourrait nous aider.

- Pourquoi pas ! Commençons par le Stade. Ensuite nous passerons voir Mrs Crawley.

* * *

29 décembre 8 heures 45

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au stade, Blaise et Ron parcoururent immédiatement l'équipe des yeux. Manifestement, Smith n'était pas là. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coach.

- Monsieur Da Silva ? Vous vous souvenez de moi. Je vous présente un autre de mes collègue, Ron Weasley.

- Bonjour.

- Nous cherchons Isaac Smith dit Blaise.

- Et bien, vous êtes comme moi ! Rugit le coach. Ce petit péteux n'est pas là ! Je vous en foutrait moi des vedettes ! Non mais, pour qui se prend-il ?

Blaise et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que Monsieur Smith s'est enfuit dit Ron.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas exclu qu'il soit impliqué dans la mort de Monsieur Malefoy.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Se lamenta Da Silva.

- Monsieur Da Silva, nous vous demandons la plus grande discrétion à ce propos.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je ne vais sûrement pas aller dire à la presse que mon meilleur attrapeur est peut-être un meurtrier !

- Nous souhaitons interroger vos joueurs.

- Je vais leur demander de venir vous voir les uns après les autres.

- Merci Monsieur Da Silva dit Blaise.

La plupart des joueurs confirmèrent ce qu'ils savaient déjà à propos de l'altercation entre Isaac Smith et Draco. Et personne n'avait vu Smith depuis hier matin.

Blaise et Ron s'attardèrent avec Enzo Di Stefano et Alexei Ivanov, les coéquipiers directs de Harry.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier entre Harry Potter et Isaac Smith ? Questionna Blaise.

- Bof... rien de spécial dit Alexei... Tout le monde était au courant de leur histoire. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que Isaac essayait de retenter quoi que ce soit avec Harry. On savait tous qu'Harry était heureux en ménage et jamais il n'a eu de comportement ambigu avec Isaac.

- Et cette altercation ? Il semble que Smith était furieux de la manière dont Malefoy l'a remis en place ... dit Ron.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr ! Dit Enzo. Et il allait clairement vouloir se venger ! Mais pas comme ça ... On connaît Isaac. Son mode de fonctionnement, c'est l'humiliation publique. Pas le meurtre.

L'italien semblait catégorique et Alexei ne démentit pas.

- Et donc, vous n'avez pas vu Smith depuis hier matin ?

- Non, la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, c'était au début de l'entrainement. Après il est parti pour son coaching perso, dit Enzo.

- Et aucun autre joueur n'a quitté le terrain pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Blaise

- Non, personne, répondit Alexei.

- Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Merci Messieurs.

Cette visite n'avait pas apporté grand-chose. Blaise et Ron décidèrent d'aller directement au bureau du Procureur moldu sur Victoria Street.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 10 heures

Arrivés sur place, ils ôtèrent leur robe d'Aurors et se présentèrent à l'accueil comme des enquêteurs moldus.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit Ron. Nous sommes enquêteurs au CID (NDLA : _Criminal investigation Department_ – équivalent de la police judiciaire) d'Aberdeen. Nous souhaiterions rencontrer Mrs Crawley, à la section économique et financière.

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Malheureusement non. Mais notre affaire est assez urgente et nous venons d'Aberdeen expressément et nous espérions que Mrs Crawley accepte de nous recevoir, dit Blaise avec sourire charmeur.

- Patientez un instant, s'il vous plait.

Une minute plus tard, l'employée les conduisit à travers les couloirs vers le bureau de Margareth Crawley.

Cette dernière accueillit les enquêteurs d'un ton un peu sec.

- Entrez Messieurs. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour Madame Crawley, commença Blaise. Tout d'abord, nous vous devons la vérité. Nous ne sommes pas enquêteurs au CID d'Aberdeen ...

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Qui êtes vous bon sang ?

- Nous sommes Aurors ...

- Aurors ? Comme ... les Aurors, les enquêteurs du ... hmhm... monde magique, dit-elle beaucoup plus bas comme si elle craignait d'être entendue.

- Exactement. Je suis Blaise Zabini et voici Ron Weasley.

- Zabini ? Vous êtes un ami de Draco ? Il m'a parlé de vous.

- Justement... nous venons à propos de Draco. Nous devons vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ... est mort.

- QUOI ?

Margareth Crawley s'écroula dans son fauteuil de bureau, une main sur la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

- Mon dieu ! Draco ! C'est impossible ... Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Il a été assassiné.

- QUOI ? Seigneur ! C'est un cauchemar... qui ?

- Nous n'en savons encore rien. L'enquête est en cours.

La jeune femme était prostrée.

- Madame Crawley, ...

- Appelez-moi Margareth, je vous en prie.

- Margareth, Draco vous faisait suffisamment confiance pour vous révéler sa _nature_ ... Est-ce qu'il vous aurait parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? De menaces dont il aurait fait l'objet ?

- Si l'enquête est confiée aux Aurors, c'est qu'il a été tué par un sorcier, non ?

- Oui, en effet. C'est ce que nous pensons.

Margareth soupira.

- Draco me parlait beaucoup de ses affaires, moldues ou sorcières. Il était très doué. Mais il était très correct, dans ses relations avec ses confrères, avec mon Bureau ou avec ses clients. Et jamais il ne m'a dit qu'il se sentait menacé ...

- Et en dehors de son travail ? Demanda Seamus.

La procureur eu un sourire triste.

- Il était tellement heureux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Harry. Avant, il avait toujours un voile de tristesse dans le regard mais plus depuis 5 mois ... ça faisait plaisir à voir. La seule chose qui le tracassait, c'était ce coéquipier d'Harry, un certain Smit ou Smith je ne sais plus ... Ils s'étaient frittés à une soirée et il m'a toujours dit que ce type, il ne le sentait pas.

Seamus et Blaise échangèrent un regard. On en revenait encore à Smith.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut s'agir d'un crime homophobe ? Demanda Margareth.

- Ça semble difficile à croire. A part chez certaines familles de Sang-purs, pour des questions de descendance, les sorciers sont assez tolérants avec les préférences sexuelles. Et concernant Draco, la descendance était déjà assurée.

- Vous avez de la chance ! Ici, il y a encore des débiles étroits d'esprit pour trouver que l'homosexualité est contre-nature, ...

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

- Messieurs, dit Margareth, entre représentants de la loi, acceptez-vous de me donner des détails sur l'enquête ? Je suis soumise au secret professionnel et comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai jamais trahi le secret de Draco ...

- Evidemment, Margareth ! Et appelez-nous Blaise et Ron.

Les Aurors lui firent un compte-rendu des faits et de l'enquête que Margareth écouta avec beaucoup d'attention.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux au récit du viol de Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle était en mode « professionnel » où l'émotion n'avait pas sa place.

A la fin du compte-rendu, elle se leva et se posta devant sa fenêtre en soupirant.

- Ils sont deux, dit-elle.

- C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, dit Blaise.

- Et les auteurs visent Harry de manière personnelle.

- Harry ? Comment cela ? Interrogea Ron.

- Les auteurs veulent faire croire à Harry qu'il a été violé par son mari. Ils veulent obliger Harry à détester Draco pour ce qu'il a fait. Ensuite, ils tuent Draco. Ils veulent obliger Harry à vivre avec l'idée que les derniers sentiments qu'il a eu pour son défunt mari étaient des sentiments de haine. La souffrance qu'ils tentent de lui infliger est extrêmement ... intime. A mon avis, le mobile est personnel et même sentimental. C'est Harry qu'ils veulent faire souffrir.

Blaise et Ron n'avaient envisagé la situation sous cet angle.

- Draco ne serait qu'un ... dommage collatéral ? Dit Blaise.

- Non, la volonté de tuer Draco est claire et il s'agit sans doute d'une des finalités poursuivies par les auteurs. Mais l'autre est de faire souffrir Harry. Peut-être qu'un des auteurs visait Draco et l'autre Harry, pour des raisons différentes.

Margareth se rassit.

- Qu'ont donné les résultats de l'autopsie ?

- La quoi ? Demandèrent les Aurors de concert.

L'autopsie, répéta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Vous ne pratiquez pas d'autopsie ?

- Heu ... non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, il s'agit du pratique de médecine légale ...

- ... ah si ! Interrompit Blaise. Le corps a été examiné par le médicomage légal. Et il a confirmé que la cause de la mort est bien le sort appelé _Avada Kedavra._

- Oui mais, et le reste ?

- Quel reste ?

- L'examen interne du corps ...

Les Aurors étaient perplexes.

- Bon, manifestement vous ne faites jamais d'autopsie. L'autopsie est un examen spécifique des cadavres visant à déterminer les causes de la mort. Elle se pratique en ouvrant le corps sur toute sa longueur et en examinant les organes.

- Mais ... c'est horrible ! Dit Ron.

- Ce n'est pas très plaisant en effet mais indispensable à la manifestation de la vérité en cas de mort violente.

- Mais on connaît les causes de la mort ... dit Ron.

- Vous savez qu'il a été soumis à un sort d'_Avada Kedavra_. Mais êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce qui l'a tué ? N'aurait-il pas pu être empoisonné avant ? Ou étouffé ? Ou encore poignardé ? Je sais que vous avez des sorts qui font disparaître les coupures sur la peau, Draco m'en a fait une démonstration un jour ...

Les propos de Margareth faisaient leur chemin chez les Aurors ... Elle arbora un petit sourire en coin que Draco n'aurait pas renié.

- Et bien ... comme quoi, les moldus peuvent être utiles aux sorciers de temps et temps ...

- Il faudrait que je me renseigne à Sainte-Mangouste mais je ne crois pas que nos médicomages pratiquent ce genre de ... chose, dit Blaise.

- Chez nous, la dissection du corps est incontournable mais chez vous, elle ne l'est peut-être pas. J'ai cru comprendre que vos médecins sont capables de voir l'intérieur d'un corps sans forcément l'ouvrir ...

- C'est possible en effet ... dit Blaise, soudain fébrile à l'idée qu'une piste reste inexplorée. Merci Margareth ! Merci de votre aide !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Puis-je vous demander de me tenir au courant de l'issue de l'enquête ? Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ... n'hésitez pas.

- Bien sûr ! Dit Ron.

Elle les raccompagna jusque dans le couloir. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres que Margareth les rappella.

- Blaise ! Ron ! Attendez !

- Oui ?

- Quelque chose me tracasse ... Vous m'avez dit que le violeur de Harry avait pris l'apparence de Draco, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, en effet, dit Blaise.

- Que se passe-t-il si la personne qui a pris l'apparence d'un autre meurt ? Il reprend sa véritable apparence ou il conserve celle de l'autre personne ?

Blaise devint livide.

- Il ... il garde l'apparence de l'autre ...

- Alors ma question va peut-être vous paraître idiote mais comment avez-vous pu déterminer que le corps retrouvé est celui de Draco et pas celui de l'imposteur ?

- OH MERLIN !

- Sans se soucier une minute de l'endroit où ils étaient, Seamus et Blaise transplanèrent.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

29 décembre 2008 – 8 heures 30

Harry se réveilla avec l'esprit un peu plus clair que la veille. Après une douche rapide, il s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine où Hermione se trouvait attablée.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu as dormi ?

- Bonjour Hermy. Oui, grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêve, j'ai passé une nuit calme. Ça m'a fait du bien.

-Ron m'a contactée par cheminée en arrivant au Ministère. Tu peux retourner au Manoir. Les lieux ont été libérés ... par contre, pour ce qui est de ... Draco, ce n'est pas encore possible ...

- D'accord. Bon, et bien, je pense que je vais aller au Manoir ce matin.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- C'est gentil mais non, merci. Je ... j'ai besoin d'y aller seul ...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ... ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi Harry, dit la brune en lui prenant la main.

- Merci d'être là Hermy, dit Harry en serrant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Ron et toi ...

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et Hermione lui servit une tasse de thé. Elle posa d'autorité devant Harry une assiette avec des toasts et de la confiture.

- Hermy ... je n'ai vraiment pas faim !

- Tu dois manger Harry ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes d'inanition !

Harry rendit les armes. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Hermione quand elle avait ce regard-là.

Il entamait son toast quand le carillon de l'entrée retentit.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Qui pouvait leur rendre visite de grand matin ?

- Ginny ? Dit la brune en ouvrant la porte.

- Salut Hermione, dit la rousse en entrant.

Elle avisa Harry qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers lui en quelques enjambées.

- Oh Harry ! Je suis tellement désolée pour toi ... dit-elle en le serrant très fort contre elle. Je ne ... Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? J'ai dû l'apprendre par les journaux ...

Harry soupira. C'était déjà incroyable que la presse ne soit pas déchaînée le jour-même ...

Ginny déposa devant lui un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_**« Harry Potter, suspecté de l'assassinat de Draco Malefoy ?**_

_L'héritier Malefoy, devenu Malefoy-Potter depuis son mariage avec le poursuiveur des Eagles, a été retrouvé mort dans son manoir, hier en fin de matinée. Il aurait été victime du sort de l'Avada Kedavra. Le Bureau des Aurors se refuse à tout commentaire mais nous savons de source sûre que Harry Malefoy-Potter a été longuement entendu hier dans la journée. Il semblerait que l'entente entre les deux ex-ennemis de Poudlard n'était plus au beau fixe. Comme le mariage sorcier ne peut être dissout, Harry Potter a-t-il dû recourir à un moyen extrême pour se libérer de l'encombrant ex-mangemort afin de vivre son idylle avec son coéquipier et ancien amant, Isaac Smith ? Notre journaliste a mené l'enquête et il apparaît que ... »_

Harry interrompit sa lecture et jeta le journal à l'autre bout de la pièce, des larmes plein les yeux.

- COMMENT OSENT-ILS ? Hurla-t-il. COMMENT OSENT-ILS ECRIRE DES HORREURS PAREILLES ?

- Calme-toi Harry, dit Hermione. Tu connais la Gazette, tu sais de quoi ils sont capables... ce journal est un torchon ni plus ni moins ... De plus, tu as été disculpé !

Le brun était anéanti. Aujourd'hui, il était coupable et demain ? Que se passera-t-il quand ces charognards sauront pour le viol ?

Voyant l'état de son ami, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny et lui dit vertement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en venant ici lui montrer ce torchon ? Tu n'as donc aucun coeur ?

- Je ... non, je ne voulais pas ... j'étais ... bafouillait Ginny.

- Ecoute, si c'est pour ne rien dire d'utile ou de réconfortant, tu peux t'en aller ! Harry a besoin de soutien et d'amitié.

Ginny se ressaisit. Elle posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Harry :

- Harry, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais j'étais tellement abasourdie par cette nouvelle que je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je ... je te présente mes plus sincères condoléances. Je sais que tu aimais Malefoy plus que tout ...

Harry ne répondit pas. Comprenant qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas davantage, Ginny décida de partir.

- Je suis désolée, dit Hermione, une fois la porte refermée. Elle ne pensait pas à mal, tu sais ...

- Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il durement. Elle le déteste. Elle l'a toujours détesté.

- Ecoute Harry... elle ... elle ne le détestait pas autant qu'elle voulait le faire croire ... elle en pinçait même un peu pour lui à Poudlard.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, comme nous toutes, tu sais ... , dit la brune avec un faible sourire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. A Poudlard, Draco était un vrai tombeur. Elles étaient toutes amoureuses de lui ...

Le brun se leva en soupirant.

- Bon, j'y vais Hermione. Après, je passerai chez les Greengrass pour récupérer Henry.

- D'accord. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ...

- Je sais ... dit-il l'embrassant sur la joue.

* * *

Harry transplana sans difficulté devant le perron du Manoir de Chiswick. Les protections avaient été levées.

Il entra dans le hall d'un pas hésitant. Tout était silencieux. Tout semblait aussi avoir été remis en place.

Lentement, il pénétra dans le salon. Rien ne laissait deviner le drame qui s'y était déroulé. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur le sol devant la cheminée et il vacilla un instant quand l'image de Draco, mort, lui revint.

Il quitta la pièce pour monter à l'étage. Instinctivement, il savait que le plus dur était à venir.

Se retrouver dans leur chambre, devant ce lit où ils s'étaient aimés avant tant de passion, savoir qu'il y dormirait seul à l'avenir.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et entra. Il resta sur le seuil un instant, les yeux fermés. Puis il progressa dans la pièce.

Il ouvrit d'abord le dressing et contempla les dizaines et dizaines de costumes, chemises et pantalons de son mari. Il caressa les matières douces, se rappelant quand et où il avait vu Draco les porter. Ses doigts couraient avec légèreté sur la soie des cravates, sur l'or des boutons de manchettes, sur le cuir des chaussures.

Il approcha ensuite du lit. Délicatement, il se saisit de l'oreiller de Draco et le porta à son visage. Derrière le léger parfum de lessive, il sentait l'odeur de Draco. Il avait toujours adoré l'odeur de Draco. C'était un mélange unique d'écorces d'orange et de quelque chose de boisé.

Il se revit, le nez niché dans le cou de Draco, respirant sa peau.

Il s'écroula sur le lit, l'oreiller serré contre son visage, en pleurs.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 11 heures

Au Ministère, Ron et Blaise surgirent d'une telle manière dans le bureau de Seamus que le pauvre irlandais faillit avoir une attaque.

- Putain ! Vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ?

Puis il regarda ses deux acolytes et paniqua sérieusement face à leurs regards déments.

- Ok, les mecs. On va se calmer, hein ? Vous me faites peur, là ...

- Blaise prit la parole, en faisant un grand effort pour maîtriser son excitation.

- Seamus, a-t-on reçu le rapport du médicomage légiste ?

- Seulement celui relatif à l'examen des traces sur la serviette de Harry, celle qu'il a utilisée après le viol. Le rapport confirme la présence de traces de sperme et de sang. Le sang appartient à Harry. Le sperme par contre n'a pas pu être identifié. Mais une chose est sûre, il n'appartient pas à Malefoy. Vu qu'il a été mangemort, son ADN est fiché dans notre base de données. Et la comparaison est négative ... Bon, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou merde ?

- Nous ... nous avons peut-être négligé un élément capital ... dit Ron.

- Ah oui, lequel ?

- Le violeur avait pris du polynectar ... Qui dit que le corps que nous avons trouvé n'est pas celui du violeur au lieu de celui de Draco ?

- Mallacht Dé ! Penn touseg'zo diou hit ! S'exclama Seamus dans la langue de ses ancêtres (NDLA : intraduisible ! Pour résumer : nom d'un chien).

Ils se ruèrent tous les trois dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les locaux de l'équipe scientifique.

Le laboratoire technique et scientifique se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'étage réservé au quartier des Aurors. Il s'agissait d'un lieu calme et aseptisé, tout le contraire des bureaux des Aurors.

L'entrée tonitruante des trois aurors ne passa pas inaperçue et leur valut des regards réprobateurs.

Loin de les tracasser, les trois compères se dirigèrent à grands pas vers la salle d'examen où officiaient les médicomages légistes. Ils étaient trois : Martin Shultz, Ed Cawfield et Alan Rickman, le médicomage légiste en chef. Ce dernier était le meilleur des trois mais le plus désagréable aussi.

Evidemment, le dossier Malefoy avait été confié au docteur Rickman.

C'était un homme grand et froid, au nez crochu, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs perçants.

Mais le plus impressionnant chez lui n'était pas son physique. C'était sa voix. Une voix terriblement basse, à la fois douce comme du velours et coupante comme l'acier. Rickman parlait peu mais chacun de ses mots avait de l'importance.

Il gratifia les trois aurors d'un regard noir et ceux-ci se crispèrent immédiatement. Le légiste les terrorisait littéralement car il leur faisait penser à leur ancien professeur de potions à Poudlard, le professeur Rogue.

Blaise prit son courage à deux mains, et se lança :

- Bonjour, docteur Rickman. Nous ...

Rickman leva une main pour le faire taire. Blaise se tut immédiatement car il avait le sentiment que s'il désobéissait, le légiste allait le coller en retenue pour le reste de la semaine.

- J'ai terminé l'examen du corps de la victime, dit-il de cette voix hypnotisante.

Il se tenait debout, à côté d'une table d'examen sur laquelle un corps recouvert d'un drap immaculé était allongé. Il s'agissait certainement de Malefoy. Ou pas.

- Le sort lancé est bien _l'Avada Kedavra_. Sur le corps, j'ai prélevé deux cheveux : le premier est un cheveu long de couleur rousse. Couleur naturelle. Une femme. Non identifiée comme telle dans la base de donnée mais le labo travaille sur son ADN. Le deuxième est celui d'un homme. Blond cendré. Couleur Naturelle. Non identifié également. Aucune autre trace n'a été relevée. L'individu n'a eu aucune relation sexuelle avant son décès. Ce n'est donc pas lui qui a commis les faits de viol sur Monsieur Potter.

Il se tut, dardant son regard perçant sur les aurors, les défiant de poser la moindre question.

Pourtant Blaise s'y colla.

- Avez-vous fait une analyse toxicologique ?

- Vous me prenez pour qui Zabini ? Evidemment ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt un alignement de fioles aux contenus colorés. J'ai testé le sang de la victime sur tous les poisons et venins possibles et imaginables et les résultats sont négatifs.

- Vous avez testé le polynectar ? Dit Blaise, un brin insolent.

Les yeux du légiste se résumèrent à deux fentes.

- Non. Il n'est pas d'usage de tester cette substance en _toxicologie_ vu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une substance _toxique_, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Blaise ne faiblit pas :

- Nous pensons que la personne allongée sur cette table est peut-être décédée alors qu'elle était encore sous polynectar. Auquel cas, il ne s'agirait peut-être pas de Draco Malefoy.

- Je peux tester le sang de la victime avec le polynectar mais les résultats ne seront pas connus avant 2 heures.

- Bien. Je vous remercie de procéder à cette analyse docteur. Par ailleurs, pouvez-vous pratiquer également une autopsie ?

Là, Blaise crut qu'il allait se faire avadakedavriser sur le champ.

- Me prenez-vous pour un barbare, Auror Zabini ? Il n'est pas question que je profane le corps de cette victime en recourant à une vulgaire technique moldue ... siffla le légiste.

- La vulgaire technique moldue pourrait nous préciser s'il existe d'autres lésions ... internes, dit Blaise en déglutissant difficilement.

Le légiste grogna quelque chose d'indéterminé et s'empara de sa baguette. D'un geste, il découvrit le corps allongé sur la table et les aurors ne purent réprimer un mouvement de recul en voyant le corps nu de Draco Malefoy.

- Vous saurez, Auror Zabini, qu'il n'est pas besoin chez les sorciers de découper le corps comme une pièce de viande pour déterminer s'il y a des lésions internes !

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, il agita sa baguette au-dessus du corps nu de Draco Malefoy et une vision holographique de ses organes apparu dans les airs. Rickman les examina les uns après les autres avec beaucoup d'attention. A la fin, il décréta :

- Ce jeune homme était en parfaite condition physique. Il n'y a aucune lésion interne que _l'avada_ aurait pu dissimuler.

Seamus et Ron se tournèrent vers Zabini qui était silencieux depuis le début de l'examen. En fait, il n'avait rien écouté des propos de Rickman, trop obnubilé à contempler le corps devant lui.

D'une voix blanche, il dit :

- Ce n'est pas Draco Malefoy.

- Heu ... Blaise, dit Ron, on doit attendre les résultats du test au polynectar avant d'être sûr.

- J'en suis sûr ... Ce corps n'est pas celui de Draco.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Intervient Seamus.

- Draco a un tatouage en forme de griffon sur le pectoral gauche.

Tous les regards se vissèrent sur la poitrine de la victime. Elle était absolument vierge de tout tatouage. Rickman jeta un sort afin de déterminer si celui-ci avait pu être effacé. Rien. Excepté la Marque des Ténèbres, il ne portait aucun tatouage.

- Le polynectar reproduit toutes les caractéristiques physiques, internes et externes, de la personne dont on prend l'apparence. Si Monsieur Malefoy avait un tatouage et que la personne allongée sur cette a pris son apparence, elle devrait l'avoir également, dit Rickman d'un ton docte.

- Sauf si le prélèvement qui a servi à la confection du polynectar a été fait avant que Draco ne se fasse tatouer ... dit Blaise, sûr de lui.

Tout le monde le regardait à présent, attendant la suite.

- Draco et Harry se sont faits tatouer ensemble un peu avant Noël, un griffon pour Draco, un dragon pour Harry. C'est donc très récent ...

- Oui, en effet. Ça se tient, dit Rickman à contre coeur. Je vais faire le test du polynectar afin d'être sûr. Revenez dans deux heures.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 11 heures

Harry avait dû s'assoupir à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par des coups frappés à la fenêtre.

Une chouette hulotte le fixait de ses grands yeux ambrés.

Il ouvrit le battant et récupéra un parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal. Celui-ci s'envola sans attendre. Harry déroula le document. Celui-ci provenait d'Azkaban.

_« Monsieur Potter, _

_Le détenu Lucius Malefoy nous a fait part du décès de son fils et souhaite vous rencontrer. Compte tenu de cette circonstance exceptionnelle, nous autorisons votre visite. Vous êtes libre de venir à Azkaban selon vos disponibilités. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Perséphone Styx _

_Directrice de la prison d'Azkaban »_

Harry décida de ne pas retarder cette visite désagréable et partit immédiatement.

* * *

Au Ministère, Ron, Seamus et Blaise étaient fébriles. Ils attendaient impatiemment les résultats du test au polynectar.

- Merlin ... Draco est peut-être vivant ... dit Blaise.

- Vivant mais disparu ... ajouta Ron.

- Doit-on le dire à Harry ? Questionna Seamus.

- Pas tant qu'on a pas les résultats définitifs ... ce serait cruel de lui donner un espoir pour le démentir ensuite, dit Blaise.

- Si ce corps n'est pas celui de Draco ... qui est-ce ? Et surtout : où est Draco ? S'interrogeait Ron pour lui-même.

Les aurors restèrent silencieux, réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Seamus intervint :

- Rickman a dit qu'il avait trouvé un cheveu blond sur le corps. Non identifié. S'il s'agissait d'un cheveu de Malefoy, il l'aurait été puisque, je le rappelle, il est fiché. Empreintes, ADN, groupe sanguin, flux magique. On a tout.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Ron.

- Isaac Smith est blond. Blond cendré.

- Ok mais il n'est pas le seul ... sans ADN, on ne peut pas faire de comparaison. Or, il n'a aucun casier judiciaire, il n'est pas fiché ... s'énervait Blaise.

- C'est un joueur de quidditch professionnel ... dit Seamus. Avant chaque match, les joueurs doivent subir un test anti-dopage. Les fioles de sang sont conservées pour analyse aléatoire à la Fédération de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne ...

- Seamus, tu es génial ! Rugit Ron.

Il transplana en un instant, sans doute vers les bureaux de la FéQuiGraB ...

* * *

Harry arriva à Azkaban. Il se présenta et montra au garde à l'entrée la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

Sans un mot, le planton l'emmena dans un petit local sans fenêtre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Après de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy, enchaîné aux pieds et aux poignets.

La fin de la guerre avait signé également la fin du règne des Détraqueurs sur Azkaban. Dorénavant, les détenus ne dépérissaient plus au contact de ces monstrueuses créatures.

Malgré la détention, Lucius Malefoy avait donc gardé son allure fière et son regard bleu perçant.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient serrés en catogan sur sa nuque.

Harry vit l'indiscutable ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Lucius était un très bel homme. Le coeur de Harry se serra douloureusement à l'idée qu'il ne verrait jamais son mari vieillir. Draco resterait pour l'éternité un magnifique jeune homme de 28 ans.

Lucius s'assit en face du brun et l'examina d'un regard acerbe.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez demandé à me rencontrer ? Dit Harry

- Bonjour Monsieur Potter...

- Malefoy-Potter ...

Lucius cilla en entendant ce nom et son regard se porta sur les mains de Harry qu'il avait posé sur la table. L'alliance en or blanc brillait à son annulaire gauche.

- Oui ... en effet. J'ai appris que nous étions désormais ... _parents_, dit Lucius.

- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé à me voir, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Malefoy senior soupira et son regard dur se voila de tristesse.

- Puis-je vous appeler Harry ? Demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, Harry ... mais j'aimais mon fils. Il était mon fils unique et j'étais très fier de lui.

Il déglutit péniblement avant de poursuivre.

- Ce dont je ne suis pas fier par contre, c'est ... de l'avoir entrainé dans cette débâcle ... A cause de moi, il a été marqué, jugé, déshonoré ...

- Votre fils a repris sa vie en main après son procès. Il est devenu un avocat réputé et très respecté, crut bon de préciser Harry.

- Ah ... j'en suis heureux. J'en suis très heureux.

Il se tut un instant. Harry ne disait rien non plus.

- Je ... je suis heureux aussi qu'il ... ait trouvé le bonheur dans sa vie personnelle. Avec vous...

Là, Harry était carrément étonné.

- Ça vous surprend, Harry ?

- Assez, oui ...

- La prison change une personne ... on a le temps de réfléchir ... à ce qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Quand j'ai reçu votre parchemin hier, mon coeur de père s'est brisé mais curieusement, je me suis consolé en disant qu'il était ... mort en mari et en père heureux. Grâce à vous. Alors, si vous avez rendu mon fils heureux, je vous en remercie.

- Lui aussi m'a rendu heureux ... Draco était un quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau. Mais il était hors de question de pleurer devant Lucius Malefoy.

- Je souhaiterais pouvoir assister aux funérailles de Draco ... et j'aimerais aussi rencontrer mon petit-fils... dit-il dans un souffle.

- Pour l'enterrement, je ferai le nécessaire. Pour Henry, il faut que vous sachiez que je l'ai adopté officiellement. Je peux donc décider seul de vous le présenter. Cependant, Henry est très proche de ses grands-parents maternels, les Greengrass. Je souhaiterais donc en parler avec Matthew et Eléonore avant de vous donner ma réponse.

- Je comprends.

- Bien, ... je vais y aller, dit Harry en se levant. Je ferai savoir à la prison quand auront lieu les funérailles et je veillerai à ce que vous soyez présent. A bientôt, Monsieur Malefoy.

- A bientôt Harry.

Contre toute attente, Lucius lui tendit la main. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Harry la serra.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 13 heures

Ron revient une heure et demi plus tard, un épais dossier et une fiole à la main.

- Je l'ai ! Ça n'a pas été simple mais j'ai finalement réussi à obtenir le dossier médical de Smith et un échantillon de sang.

- Génial !

L'échantillon fut amené au laboratoire et comparé à l'ADN présent sur la serviette. Contrairement aux instruments moldus, les instruments sorciers permettent d'analyser l'ADN instantanément.

Il ne fallut que 30 secondes pour que la technicienne annonce les résultats.

- Négatif.

- Quoi ?

- L'ADN présent sur la serviette ne correspond pas à celui de l'échantillon, répéta la technicienne.

- ET MERDE ! rugit Blaise.

Les aurors étaient consternés. Encore une piste qui s'écroulait. Smith n'était pas le violeur.

- Monsieur Zabini ? Demanda un employé. Le docteur Rickman vous demande.

Les trois Aurors se ruèrent hors du labo en bousculant le pauvre employé qui n'avait rien demandé.

_Merlin ! Une bonne nouvelle, je vous en supplie ! Une bonne nouvelle ! Répétait Blaise dans sa tête._

- Le test au polynectar est positif dit d'emblée Rickman. La personne allongée sur cette table n'est pas Monsieur Malefoy.

Un soulagement incommensurable s'empara des trois aurors.

- Pour autant, il m'est impossible à ce stade de déterminer l'identité de cette personne, ajouta le légiste.

- Nous avons pu obtenir un échantillon d'ADN d'un individu potentiellement impliqué dans les faits, dit Blaise. Pensez-vous pouvoir effectuer une comparaison ?

- Bien sûr ! Le polynectar induit une modification physique de surface des organes mais ne modifie pas l'ADN. Amenez cette fiole au labo. C'est le sang de la victime. Vous pourrez le comparer à votre échantillon.

De retour au labo, la même technicienne effectua l'analyse.

- Positif.

Le corps retrouvé mort au Manoir n'était donc pas Draco Malefoy mais Isaac Smith.

Les aurors allaient quitter les lieux quand la technicienne les rappela en leur tendant un autre parchemin.

- Ce sont les résultats des cheveux trouvés sur le corps. Grâce à l'échantillon que vous avez ramené, nous avons pu identifier le cheveu blond : il s'agit de celui de la victime, Isaac Smith.

- Et pour l'autre ? Celui de la femme ? Demanda Blaise.

La technicienne semblait embarrassée.

- Nous avons trouvé une correspondance partielle avec un membre de sa famille qui est répertorié dans nos fichiers ... internes.

- Internes ? Demanda Seamus. Un employé du Ministère ?

- ... Un Auror.

- Qui ? Demandèrent trois voix à l'unisson.

- Vous, Monsieur Weasley.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

29 décembre 2008 – 13 heures 15

- Je ... je ne comprends pas ...

Ron était livide.

- C'est pourtant simple, Ron, dit Blaise. Ce cheveu est celui de ta soeur.

- Mais que faisait-il là ? Ma soeur ne connaît pas Smith ... Quant à Malefoy ...

- Elle le déteste, Ron ... dit Seamus.

- Non ! Elle était un peu jalouse, c'est tout ... c'est vrai qu'elle a mal supporté le fait qu'Harry la quitte mais ... de là à ... Non, je ne peux le croire, dit Ron en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Ecoute, dit Blaise, il y a sans doute une explication logique à tout cela ... Mais on ne la trouvera pas si on n'interroge pas Ginny. Alors, laisse-nous faire, Ron. S'il te plait.

- Ok ... ok.

- Bon. Je vais envoyer un Auror la chercher.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 13 heures 30

Après sa visite à Azkaban, Harry se rendit chez les Greengrass.

Henry jouait aux échecs avec son grand-père tandis qu'Helena et Eléonore lisaient au salon.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père et s'accrocha à lui comme un koala.

- Bonjour mon grand ! Dit Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, daddy. Tu m'as manqué. Je rentre avec toi ce soir ? demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, sans doute pour ne pas froisser ses grands-parents.

- Oui mon bonhomme, tu rentres avec moi.

Harry entra dans le salon et salua Matthew et Eléonore. Il leur annonça qu'il retournait au Manoir cet après-midi.

- Oh, dit Eléonore. Si tôt ?

- Oui ... j'y suis passé ce matin et tout est ... remis en état. Henry y a ses habitudes, je ne voudrais pas le perturber outre mesure.

- Vous avez raison, Harry approuva Matthew. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là.

- Je sais ... merci à vous. A ce propos, je souhaiterais vous parler de quelque chose. Henry, mon coeur, peux-tu accompagner Helena à la cuisine ? Je dois parler à tes grands-parents.

- Viens mon chaton dit Helena, on va demander à Dolly de te préparer un sandwich.

Harry remercia silencieusement Helena puis s'assit en face des Greengrass.

- Je suis allé voir Lucius Malefoy ce matin. Il avait demandé à me voir à propos de l'enterrement de Draco. Je trouve normal qu'il puisse assister, ainsi que sa femme, aux funérailles ...

- Bien entendu, dit Eléonore. C'était leur fils unique...

- Lucius m'a également demandé s'il pouvait rencontrer Henry. Je compte lui en parler mais je souhaitais également vous en parler à vous.

- C'est ... c'est vraiment gentil à vous de vous soucier de notre avis, Harry dit Eléonore.

- C'est normal, vous êtes la famille de Henry ... et je pense qu'il s'agit d'une décision importante que nous devons prendre tous ensemble.

- Quel est votre avis, Harry ? Demanda Matthew.

- Et bien ... étant personnellement orphelin, je considère que les liens familiaux sont fondamentaux ... même si dans le cas présent, le passé de Lucius est ... lourd, il reste le père de Draco, le grand-père de Henry ...

- Je suis d'accord avec vous dit Matthew. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Lucius, vraiment beaucoup de choses, mais il aimait son fils. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a fait en acceptant de se coucher aux pieds de Voldemort ! Il croyait sincèrement que ça apporterait la reconnaissance à sa famille ... Il ne pouvait se tromper davantage. Personnellement , je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et toi Elie ?

- Non, aucun. Mais il faudra bien expliquer la situation à Henry ... Je crois qu'il s'est forgé une image très négative de ses grands-parents paternels.

- J'y veillerai. Merci à tous les deux.

- Mais dites-moi Harry ... comment Lucius a-t-il pris votre relation avec son fils ?

- Et bien, c'était surnaturel je dois dire ... Il était content que pour Draco car il savait que son fils était heureux.

- Ça alors ! S'exclama Eléonore. La prison l'a considérablement changé ... Quand je pense qu'il a arrangé le mariage de nos enfants justement parce qu'il voulait étouffer les sentiments que son fils avait pour vous ...

- Oui ... sans doute a-t-il pris conscience qu'il avait fait une erreur ... que Draco n'était pas heureux ... Sans vous offenser ! Se reprit Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry, voyons ... Nous n'étions pas dupes. Nous savions bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour entre Astoria et Draco.

- Cette décision vous a tout de même coûté votre fille, dit doucement Harry. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour surmonter ça ...

- Nous avons appris l'accepter. Chaque jour qui passait était un peu moins difficile que le précédent. Ça prend tu temps, mais on finit par y arriver. Et puis, nous avons Daphné. Et nous avons Henry, dit Eléonore.

- Oui ... Henry.

- Vous y arriverez, Harry, dit Eléonore en posant sa fine main sur celle du brun.

Harry se leva et rejoignit son fils à la cuisine.

- Tu sais qui je suis allé voir ce matin Henry ? Amena Harry.

- Non...

- Ton grand-père Lucius.

L'enfant ne dit rien mais son petit visage se ferma.

- Il sera là pour l'enterrement de papa. Il ... Il a demandé à te rencontrer.

- Je ne veux pas le voir ! Asséna l'enfant.

- Henry ...

- Je ne veux pas ! Il est méchant ! Il a rendu papa malheureux ! C'EST UN SALE MANGEMORT !

- HENRY ! JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA ! TON PERE AUSSI ETAIT UN MANGEMORT ET IL A CHANGE ! POUR MOI, IL A CHANGE !

Henry n'avait jamais vu Harry en colère. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la peur et remplis de larmes. Il se jeta dans les jambes de Harry en pleurant :

- Pardon Daddy ! Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec papa ...

- Ce n'est rien mon coeur. C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû crier comme ça, pardonne-moi, dit Harry en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans parler puis Harry dit :

- Grand-père Lucius a changé tu sais ... La prison, ça fait parfois réfléchir les gens. Ils comprennent qu'ils se sont trompés ... Et Lucius a compris qu'il s'était trompé. Les gens peuvent faire des erreurs, Henry et Lucius en a fait beaucoup. Mais c'est ton grand-père ... le père de ton papa. Il aimait énormément ton papa ... Il t'aimera aussi beaucoup.

- D'accord ... je veux bien le voir. Grand-mère Narcissa sera là aussi ?

- Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit là.

- On peut rentrer chez nous maintenant ? Demanda Henry d'une toute petite voix

- Oui, mon coeur. On rentre chez nous.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 14 heures 30

Au Ministère.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui par Merlin ! M'amenez ici comme une vulgaire criminelle !

- Je vous prie de baisser d'un ton Mrs Londubat ! Tonna le Chef des Aurors.

En raison de sa parenté directe avec l'un de ses hommes, Felton avait décidé de mener lui-même l'interrogatoire de Ginny Weasley-Londubat.

- Vous êtes interrogée ce matin en tant que suspect dans le meurtre de Draco Malefoy.

D'un commun accord, les Aurors avaient décidé de ne pas divulguer l'information selon laquelle le corps retrouvé était en réalité celui de Isaac Smith tant qu'ils ne disposaient pas d'une piste sérieuse pour retrouver Draco.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- Vous avez assez mal supporté que votre petit ami de l'époque, Harry Potter, vous quitte, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous saviez par ailleurs quels étaient ses sentiments envers Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Ah, c'est donc ça ... mon mec me largue il y a 10 ans et ça me donne un mobile pour assassiner son mari ... Il va falloir trouver mieux que ça !

- Nous avons trouvé un de vos cheveux sur le corps ... L'analyse ADN est formelle.

Ginny Weasley pâlit considérablement.

- Je ... je ne comprends pas.

- C'est simple pourtant : vous vous trouviez au Manoir Malefoy-Potter au moment où Monsieur Malefoy a été assassiné ...

- NON ! NON ! Je vous jure que je n'y étais pas ! Ecoutez, soumettez-moi au véritasérum. Ainsi vous aurez la preuve que je dis la vérité.

Cette solution avait été envisagée et la fiole était déjà prête dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ginny avala la potion d'un trait et après cinq minutes d'attente, l'interrogatoire reprit.

- Mrs Londubat, avez-vous tué Draco Malefoy ?

- Non

- Avez-vous enlevé ou séquestré Draco Malefoy ?

- Non

- Etiez-vous présente au Manoir Malefoy-Potter le jeudi 28 décembre 2008 ?

- Non

- Où étiez-vous ?

- J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis allée chez le coiffeur et ensuite j'ai fait quelques courses.

- Quel coiffeur ?

- HairWizz.

- A quelle heure aviez-vous rendez-vous ?

- 9 heures 30.

- Quant avez-vous vu Monsieur Malefoy pour la dernière fois ?

- Le soir du réveillon de Noël organisé chez lui.

- Une dernière question : connaissez-vous Isaac Smith ?

- Oui

- Comment ?

- C'est l'attrapeur des _Eagles_

- Le connaissez-vous personnellement ?

- Non, seulement par ce que je lis dans la presse.

L'interrogatoire prit fin.

- Bien. Mrs Londubat, vous êtes libre, dit l'Auror Felton.

Ginny se leva dans un grand raclement de chaise. Elle sortit du local sans un mot pour personne et sans un regard pour son frère.

Felton sortit juste après.

- Bon, il semble clair qu'elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Par contre, vous allez vous rendre directement chez ce coiffeur du Chemin de Traverse. On sait maintenant où les coupables se sont procuré les cheveux de Ginny Weasley-Londubat. On ne pouvait pas faire plus simple ...

Ron et Seamus transplanèrent directement.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 14 heures 30

- Bilbo ? Appela Harry qui venait de transplaner dans le Manoir avec Henry et Helena.

Un plop sonore retentit et l'elfe de maison apparut.

- Maître Harry m'a appelé ?

- Oui Bilbo. Je t'informe qu'Henry et moi revenons vivre au Manoir dès maintenant.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle Maître Harry. Je suis content de reprendre le service. Bonjour Maître Henry ! Bonjour Madame Helena.

- Bonjour Bilbo, dirent en coeur le garçon et la jeune femme.

- Peux-tu préparer la chambre de Henry ainsi que le repas pour ce soir ? Demanda Harry

- Bien sûr, Maître Harry.

- Merci

- Maître Harry ?

- Oui Bilbo

- Je voudrais présenter au Maître toutes mes condoléances. C'est une grande perte que le décès de Maître Draco.

- Je te remercie Bilbo.

- La magie de Maître Draco doit encore être très présente, dit l'elfe d'un ton songeur ...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Les elfes de maison sont attachés à leurs maîtres par un lien magique. Quand le maître meurt, l'elfe le sait car le lien magique s'éteint. Dans le cas de Maître Draco, je pense que sa magie doit être encore très présente car le lien ne s'est pas encore éteint ...

L'elfe partit ensuite en trottinant vers la cuisine, laissant un Harry plus que perplexe.

Harry monta dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur, son regard tomba à nouveau sur le dressing de Draco qu'il avait laissé ouvert en partant précipitamment tout à l'heure. Devait-il déjà se défaire de ses affaires ?

A peine cette pensée lui eut traversé l'esprit, qu'il ressentit une immense douleur à la poitrine. Hors de question ! Il ne voulait pas toucher aux affaires de Draco. Tout resterait comme ça, à jamais.

Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas transformer cette chambre en mausolée. Ce n'était pas sain...

_Et alors ? Pourquoi pas ?_ Se rebella-t-il. _Si j'ai envie de vivre dans un temple dédié à la mémoire de Draco, c'est encore mon droit non ? _

Une colère irrationnelle était en train de le submerger.

Loin au fond de lui, il entendit une voix, la voix de Draco. _Je vais te tuer ... _

_Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je deviens fou ..._

Un livre était posé sur la table de chevet du côté de Draco. « Le plus grand bien » de Robert Badinter ... Il le prit en main, remarquant le soin que son mari portait à ses livres. Aucune page n'était cornée ou froissée. Le livre était parfait ... Ce stupide constat décupla la fureur de Harry ... Rien n'était plus parfait. Rien. Draco n'était plus là.

- TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! Hurla-t-il en jetant le livre contre le mur au dessus de la tête de lit.

La violence du geste fit se décrocher le tableau qui y était pendu. Une reproduction par Harry d'un paysage de leur île perdue de l'océan indien.

- Et merde ... dit Harry en se penchant pour ramasser le tableau.

Ce faisant, il remarqua une petite pastille noire, de la taille d'une noise, fixée à l'arrière du tableau.

Harry avait été élevé chez les moldus. Il reconnut du premier coup d'oeil un microphone sans fil.

Il replaça le tableau et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 15 heures

Seamus et Ron venaient d'entrer dans le salon de coiffure HairWizz. Il fallut moins de deux minutes à Seamus pour emballer le patron du salon, un certain Monsieur Roger, et le convaincre de leur remettre son registre de clients.

- Bon, voyons ça, dit Ron. _Patricia Fields, Agatha Morrow, Ginny Weasley, ... _puis un nom barré, _Mary Collins_ apparemment qui a été remplacé par _I. Dali, Suzan Cheney et Abby Quinn, ..._

- Monsieur Roger ? Demanda Seamus. Tous ces noms, ce sont des clientes habituelles ?

- Laissez-moi voir ça ... dit-il en parcourant la liste du doigt. Oui, toutes de très fidèles clientes. Sauf celle-ci : c'était la première fois qu'elle venait.

Il indiquait le nom de I. Dali.

- Je m'en souviens car elle est s'est présentée sans rendez-vous. Mais comme Miss Collins venait de se décommander et que ça semblait important, j'ai accepté de la prendre quand même.

- Elle est arrivée en même temps que Ginny Weasley ?

- A peine quelques minutes après.

- Bien, merci Monsieur.

* * *

De retour au Ministère, Ron et Seamus étaient un peu dépités.

- Pfff ... on va pas aller loin avec cette liste, dit Ron en posant le document devant Blaise. La seule personne qui pourrait nous intéresser est cette I. Dali mais c'est la première fois qu'elle venait. Le coiffeur nous en fait une description qui correspond à la moitié des sorcières du pays : blonde aux yeux bleus.

- Il a quand même dit qu'elle avait un très léger accent « slave » ... précisa Seamus.

- Ouais ... c'est sûr que ça aide ... ça va Blaise ?

Ledit Blaise semblait avoir un bug.

- Ouhou ! Blaise ! dit Seamus en claquant des doigts.

- Ielena Dali ...

- Quoi ?

- I. Dali, c'est Ielena Dali ... dit Blaise

- Et alors ? On la connaît ? Demanda Ron

- C'était l'épouse et la muse du peintre moldu Salvador Dali ...

- Ouais ... pour sûr, on la connaît, râlait Ron ... si c'est pour nous donner un cours d'histoire de l'art moldu, on repassera. Je te signale qu'on essaye de retrouver Draco ... vivant de préférence !

- Le vrai nom de Ielena Dali, c'est Ielena Ivanovna.

- Et donc, je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutre ! S'énervait le rouquin.

- Ielena Ivanovna. Helena Ivanov. La nounou d'Henry.

- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent les deux autres

- Je pense qu'on parle d'Helena, la nounou d'Henry. Elle est blonde aux yeux bleus. Crois-moi, je l'ai bien regardée ... et elle a un léger accent slave. On ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'elle parle peu.

- Comment connais-tu son nom de famille ? Questionna Seamus.

- Je l'ai demandé à Draco juste après le réveillon ... Elle ... disons qu'elle me plaisait et je voulais lui faire livrer des fleurs. C'est aussi comme ça que je connais l'histoire de Dali ... j'avais fait quelques recherches ... pour la séduire, vous voyez...

Les trois hommes réfléchissaient.

- Ok, dit Blaise. Si c'est bien d'Helena dont on parle, on va devoir la jouer finement. Ne pas s'emballer. Il faut qu'elle continue à penser qu'on est à la recherche de Smith... On va commencer par prévenir Harry et lui dire ce qu'on sait. Ensuite on va éloigner Henry. Puis on ira chez elle. Elle y retient peut-être Draco.

- Il reste aussi à trouver qui est son complice, dit Seamus.

- Son vrai nom c'est Ivanov, c'est ça ? Dit Ron. Comme Alexei Ivanov ?

- Merlin ! A tous les coups c'est son frère ! Seamus ! Retourne à la Fédération de Quidditch et demande le dossiers d'Alexei Ivanov. Cette fois, je suis certain qu'on aura une correspondance. Essaye aussi d'obtenir tous les renseignements que tu peux afin de déterminer sa parenté avec Helena. Ron, viens avec moi, on va chez Harry ! Il faut absolument le prévenir !

- Me prévenir de quoi ? Dit une voix derrière eux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, quelque part à Londres.

POV Draco

Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermé dans cette cave sordide ?

C'est une petite pièce humide, sans fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si on est à Londres. Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore en Angleterre...

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est côté moldu car il y a l'électricité. Une ampoule nue au plafond qui reste allumée à longueur de temps ... Heureusement ceci dit, car j'ai horreur du noir.

Je suis allongé sur un lit de fortune. Des fers enserrent mes poignets. Ils sont reliés à des chaînes fixées au mur. Solidement.

_Harry_.

A chaque seconde, je pense à lui. Mon coeur se brise à l'idée qu'il me croit mort. Je sais qu'il m'aime plus que tout et qu'il endure mille souffrances. Je le sais. _Je le sens_. Ça doit être notre lien de mariage qui me fait ressentir ses émotions.

J'essaye de me concentrer dessus pour lui faire ressentir que je suis vivant mais je suis trop faible ... Cette salope fait en sorte de me vider de mes forces en me faisant prendre des potions.

Huit ans ! Pendant huit ans, je lui ai fait confiance. Je lui ai confié Henry.

Et cette conne est tombée amoureuse de moi ... Remarquez, c'est pas étonnant. Elles tombent toutes amoureuses de moi ... Je suis la quintessence de l'idéal masculin.

Ironique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Une chose est sûre, toutes celles – et ceux – qui sont tombés amoureux de moi ne m'ont pas enlevé, séquestré et fait passé pour mort.

Elle, c'est une psychopathe. Et je m'y entends en psychopathe ... Ma tante en était un bel exemple.

Elle me dit qu'on va vivre ensemble, qu'on sera heureux, qu'elle m'a enfin pour elle toute seule, que je vais l'oublier.

_Dans tes rêves, pauvre tarée ! Jamais tu ne me feras oublier l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Il est ma vie. Plutôt crever pour de bon que de te toucher une nouvelle fois !_

_Tu m'as forcé à te baiser mais j'espère que tu en as bien profité car c'était la seule et unique fois !_

Elle ne peut plus utiliser l'Imperium au risque d'être repérée. Alors, elle essaye les travaux pratiques... Pas de chance ! J'ai une force de caractère hors du commun. Si j'ai décidé de ne pas bander, je ne bande pas. Et au diable ma réputation ! Il n'est pas question que mon deuxième moi-même se redresse d'un millimètre pour cette garce.

Du coup, elle est assez frustrée. D'autant plus que je lui rappelle que la seule et unique fois où elle m'a eu en elle, c'était sous les traits de la Weasley. Je lui fais croire que les rousses m'excitent plus que les blondes ... ça la rend – encore plus – folle ...

Alors, elle hurle, elle me frappe mais je m'en fous. Elle peut me tuer si elle veut, je m'en fous. De toute façon, je suis déjà mort pour le seul qui compte ...

_Harry. _

J'entends le bruit de la serrure. Elle arrive. C'est bizarre, elle ne vient jamais à cette heure-ci. Je n'ai pas une notion très précise du temps qui passe mais j'ai des points de repères grâce à un rai lumineux en dessous de la porte qui m'indique au moins s'il fait jour ou pas.

Quand elle vient, c'est le soir. Or, ici, je vois de la lumière. J'ai la confirmation qu'il fait jour quand la porte s'ouvre et laisse entrer un flot de lumière froide d'hiver.

Je contemple la silhouette massive en haut des escaliers. Ce n'est pas Helena, c'est son frère, Alexei.

Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis le jour où ils m'ont enlevé.

J'étais au Manoir, je me préparais du thé. Je croyais qu'Helena était au parc avec Henry. En fait cette garce l'avait enfermé ici sous une potion de sommeil ... Je pourrais la tuer rien que pour ça.

Elle a transplané dans mon salon sous les traits de Ginny Weasley et m'a soumis à l'Imperium pour que je lui fasse ... enfin que je la baise. _Si elle croit que ce simulacre de relation sexuelle était de l'amour ..._

Juste après, son frère est apparu. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un frère et encore moins qu'il s'agissait du coéquipier de mon mari.

A côté de lui, le corps d'un homme en tenue de quidditch levitait, manifestement stupéfixé. J'ai cru un instant avec horreur qu'il s'agit de Harry avant de reconnaître ce bâtard de Smith.

Après m'avoir lancé un sort d'entrave et un _enervatum _à Smith_, _ils lui ont fait boire une fiole de potion. Du polynectar car il a commencé à convulser et devenir ... moi. Ils lui ont fait enfiler des vêtements m'appartenant.

Et là ...

_Avada Kedavra_

J'ai beau pas aimer Smith, il ne méritait pas ça.

Puis les conséquences de cette mise en scène ce sont imposées à moi ... J'étais mort. Pour tout le monde, à partir de cet instant, Draco Lucius Alexander Malefoy était mort.

Ensuite ce fut le trou noir. J'ai ressenti les effets d'un transplanage et je me suis retrouvé dans cette cave.

Tout cela n'avait pris que quelques minutes.

Et voilà maintenant que le frangin réapparaissait.

- Alors Malefoy, la vie est belle ? Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

- Va crever Ivanov ! Si tu crois que toi et ta folle de soeur allez vous en tirer ...

- Pour le moment, on s'en tire vachement mieux que toi ... dois-je te rappeler que tu es _mort_, petit blondinet ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Oh, rien de spécial... de donner des nouvelles de la surface.

Je le regarde avec une haine sans nom. Ça le fait rire. Son rictus de dément s'accentue quand il me dit :

- Tu savais que ton cher mari a été suspecté de ton meurtre ... après tout, c'est avec sa baguette que l'Imperium et l'Avada ont été lancés ...

- QUOI !?

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines.

- Personne ne va jamais croire une chose pareille ! Personne ! Tu entends pauvre taré !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ... il a été relâché ... Il faut dire que je lui ai donné un alibi en béton ...

Je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas savoir.

- ... Il a un cul d'enfer ton Harry ... et ses cris ! Ah c'était la meilleure baise de ma vie ...

Une vague de colère me submerge. Je ne peux pas croire un instant ce que ce bâtard est en train de me dire. Harry ne me trompe pas ... il ne m'aurait jamais fait ça ...

Il esquisse un rictus mauvais et poursuit :

- T'emballe pas blondinet ... Il ne t'a pas trompé ton petit mari ...

Il s'interrompt et me regarde avec une lueur démente dans les yeux. Ses mots font leur chemin dans mon esprit.

- Non ... non ...

Ma colère est telle que je sens ma magie affluer sur tout mon corps.

- Ah tu as compris, blondinet ... t'es pas con pour un blond finalement ... Et oui, je me suis servi. Je l'ai pris de force. A sec. Contre le métal des casiers.

- ARRETE ! TA GUEULE SALE CONNARD !

- Oh putain, que c'était bon ! Il était si serré, si étroit ! Et comment il a crié quand je la lui ai mise d'un coup ...

- PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ESPECE DE SALE BATARD ! JE VAIS TE CREVER ORDURE ! JE VAIS TE TUER TU M'ENTENDS ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Je suis tellement en colère que j'ai bien failli arracher les pitons du mur et me libérer des chaînes. Hélas, ma magie est trop faible et je m'écroule en avant, la voix brisée et des larmes plein les yeux.

_Tu m'as abandonné ... _

J'entends très loin au fond de moi la voix de Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je d'une voix pathétiquement faible et douloureuse.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie ... tout simplement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, _Draco ?_ Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois dire ce que ça fait de le voir se balader à moitié à poil dans le vestiaire, le torse humide et les cheveux mouillés, avec ses grands yeux innocents et son sourire éblouissant ... Tu sais ce que ça fait, hein Draco ? De le voir nu sous la douche, savonnant son corps, ses longues jambes ...

- Tais-toi ... s'il te plaît, tais-toi ...

Et me voilà en train de supplier, moi, un Malefoy...

Mais j'ai tellement mal... Oh Merlin, arrêtez cette souffrance. Tuez-moi pour de bon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

29 décembre 2008 – 16 heures

Au Ministère.

- Me prévenir de quoi ?

- Harry ! S'exclama Blaise. Par Merlin, tu tombes à pic. Il faut absolument que ...

Blaise s'interrompit quand il vit une petite tête blonde derrière Harry.

- Hé ! Mais qui voilà ! Fit-il à Henry

- Parrain ! Le petit garçon fonça sur le métis pour sauter dans ses bras. Bonjour Ron ! Bonjour Seamus ! Dit-il aux autres.

- Dis-moi champion ? Ça te dit d'aller voir nos nouveaux balais magiques ? On les a reçu la semaine dernière.

- Oui ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Super ! Je vais demander à Brian de t'accompagner. Tu es d'accord Harry ? Demanda Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

- Excellente idée ! Dit le brun.

- Tu viens avec nous Daddy ?

- Non bonhomme. Je dois parler à ton parrain.

Le garçon haussa les épaules et suivit sans protester le nommé Brian qu'il connaissait bien.

- Désolé Harry ! Mais il valait mieux qu'Henry n'entende pas ce qu'on a à te dire, expliqua Blaise.

- Tu as bien fait ! Moi non plus, je n'avais pas envie qu'il entende ce que je dois vous dire mais je ne voulais pas le laisser au Manoir...

Les trois aurors échangèrent un regard.

- Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda Ron.

- Il y a un micro dans ma chambre, dit le brun.

- Un micro ? Ce moyen d'écoute moldu ? Dit Blaise.

- Oui. Un micro sans fil, confirma Harry.

- Tu y as touché ? Questionna Seamus

- Non. Je l'ai laissé en place.

- Bien. Tu as une idée de qui pourrait l'avoir placé là ?

Harry soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Pffff. Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, ça me donne la réponse à une question qui me travaille depuis hier !

- Laquelle ? Dit Ron

- Quand ... quand on m'a agressé ... j'ai cru que c'était Draco parce qu'un moment, l'agresseur a dit quelque chose que seul Draco pouvait savoir ... Si notre chambre était sur écoute, maintenant je comprends mieux.

Blaise eut un regard entendu pour Ron et Seamus.

- Bien Harry. Je pense que nous savons qui est à l'origine de tout cela ... Nous avons beaucoup de choses à te raconter mais tout d'abord assied-toi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous me faites peur les gars !

- Tu n'as rien à craindre ... c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en fait.

Harry s'était assis et attendait, le regard méfiant.

- Harry, dit Ron. Il ... il se peut que Draco soit vivant.

Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus choqué.

- Ok, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais c'est franchement pas drôle ... dit le brun, énervé.

- Harry ! On ne joue pas dit Blaise. Nous avons la preuve formelle que le corps que nous avons retrouvé chez toi n'est pas celui de Draco.

Le brun était abasourdi. L'exaltation et le désespoir se disputaient la place dans son coeur.

- Comment ? Parvint-il à demander.

- Nous avons la preuve formelle que la personne retrouvée morte chez toi avait pris du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de Draco. C'est une certitude scientifique Harry ! Du coup, il est probable que Draco ne soit pas mort mais enfermé quelque part. Retenu contre son gré.

- Mais ... mais alors ... qui est celui ...

- Il s'agit d'Isaac Smith, dit Seamus. Son ADN a été identifié formellement.

Harry porta la main à sa bouche de stupeur.

- Smith ? Mais que ... Oh Merlin ! Je suis perdu ! Draco serait vivant ... Merlin ! Mon amour n'est pas mort ...

Harry se mit à pleurer. De joie cette fois. De soulagement.

- AAAARGGGHHH ! Rugit-il.

- Ça y est ! Il pète un câble ! S'exclama Ron devant la perte de contrôle de son meilleur ami.

- Laisse Ron ! Laisse-le ! Dit Blaise. C'est l'émotion... Harry ? Harry ? Calme-toi ! Tout va bien ...

- Je le savais, dit-il en pleurs ... Au fond de moi, je le savais. Notre lien ... je le sentais encore ... Oh Merlin ! C'est Bilbo ... il avait raison le bougre, dit-il en riant cette fois.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? S'inquiétait Seamus.

- Harry ! Reprend-toi dit Blaise. Nous avons beaucoup de choses importantes à te raconter ... ressaisis-toi s'il te plaît !

- Ok ... pardon ... Je ... je t'écoute Blaise.

Blaise tenta de résumer au mieux la situation et les informations dont ils disposaient. Pendant ce temps, Seamus partit à la Fédération de Quidditch en quête du dossier sur Alexei Ivanov.

- Voilà ce que nous pensons : Helena est la soeur d'Alexei Ivanov. Pour une raison qu'il faudra encore préciser, ils ont échafaudé ce plan machiavélique contre toi et Draco. Voilà comment ils ont pu procéder : ils pénètrent à deux dans le vestiaire du stade, grâce à Alexei qui a le code d'ouverture de la porte. Alexei a pris l'apparence de Draco grâce à une potion de polynectar. Vivant avec vous au Manoir, Helena pouvait facilement se procurer les cheveux de Draco. Ils ouvrent ton casier au moyen d'un _alohomora_. Helena vole ta baguette, modifie l'inscription sur ta montre et transplane au Manoir. Alexei reste sur place dans l'intention manifeste de te violer. Pour te mettre en confiance et te faire croire qu'il est le vrai Draco, il te dit des choses que seul Draco pouvait savoir. Une fois son forfait accompli, il part ensuite rejoindre sa soeur au Manoir. Là-bas, nous ne savons pas encore vraiment ce qui s'est passé sinon que le sort de l'Imperium a été lancé avec ta baguette pendant que toi tu te faisais violer par Alexei. Ensuite, ta baguette lance l'Avada Kedavra contre celui qui a l'apparence de Draco mais qui, en réalité est Isaac Smith. La manière dont Smith est arrivé au Manoir et comment il a pris le polynectar reste à élucider. Enfin, lorsque le corps a été examiné, le légiste a trouvé dessus un long cheveu appartenant à Ginny Weasley. Nous avons la preuve qu'Helena a suivi Ginny chez son coiffeur habituel. C'est là qu'elle a dû dérober des cheveux et les laisser sur la scène de crime afin de l'impliquer.

- Le problème maintenant est de savoir si Malefoy est vivant et s'il l'est, où est-il enfermé ? Résuma Ron à son tour.

- L'endroit le plus probable auquel nous pensons, c'est le domicile de Helena ou celui de son frère, dit Blaise.

- Merlin, quelle histoire ! Dit Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que Draco et moi leur avons fait ? Et Ginny ?

- A mon avis, c'est très simple. Helena est amoureuse de Draco. Alexei est amoureux de toi. Quant à Ginny, c'est la suspecte idéale. Tu l'as larguée pour Draco. Le mobile : la jalousie.

- Attendez ... il y a une faille dans votre histoire : Helena était au parc avec Henry quand Draco ... enfin Smith s'est fait tuer, dit Harry.

- Je sais, j'y ai pensé. C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais que tu poses la question à Henry de savoir ce qui s'est passé ce matin-là, demanda Blaise.

- Ok, je le ferai quand il reviendra, dit Harry. Et maintenant, que fait-on ? Pour Draco ?

Ron lui fit un résumé de leur stratégie.

- Nous devons impérativement laisser Helena et son frère dans la certitude que nous croyons toujours à la mort de Malefoy et à l'implication de Smith dans le meurtre. Tant que nous continuons de croire à leur histoire, Draco restera en vie. Si elle est amoureuse de lui comme on le pense, elle ne lui fera pas de mal.

- C'est donc essentiel que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était, Harry, dit Blaise. Tu dois continuer à préparer l'enterrement de Draco et l'enterrer réellement si entretemps, on ne l'a pas retrouvé.

- De notre côté, on va faire poser la Trace sur Helena et Alexei afin de les localiser à tout moment, dit Ron.

- Quels sont les horaires de travail d'Helena ? Et les horaires d'entrainement d'Alexei ?Questionna Blaise.

- Helena arrive en général vers 8 heures du matin et repars vers 19 heures. Pour Alexei, on a entrainement tous les matins de 9 heures à 11 heures.

Sur l'entrefaite, Henry revint dans le bureau.

- C'était génial Daddy ! J'ai même pu faire un tour sur le balai de Brian !

Il est si facile de distraire un enfant de son chagrin se dit Harry ...

- Quelle chance tu as !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec le petit garçon avant qu'Harry ne demande :

- Dis-moi Henry ? Hier, tu étais au parc avec Helena, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ... je crois oui.

Blaise fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.

- Tu n'es pas sûr mon grand ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien... Dans ma tête je sais que j'étais au parc mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me vois pas y être ... rrohh, c'est dur à expliquer, s'énervait le petit blond.

- Non, non, on a parfaitement compris mon bonhomme dit Harry.

En effet, les adultes avaient parfaitement compris. On avait effacé les souvenirs de Henry pour les remplacer par un autre, où il était effectivement dans le parc.

La magie de Harry crépitait autour de lui. Cette garce avait touché à Henry. Merlin sait où elle a enfermé cet enfant pendant qu'elle s'adonnait à ses activités criminelles.

- Harry, dit doucement Ron. Calme-toi. Henry te regarde. Il a peur ...

En effet, les yeux du petit garçon étaient posés sur lui et emplis de crainte. La magie de Harry reflua d'un coup. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu es énervé Daddy ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est à cause du parc ?

- Non, mon coeur. Je me suis un peu énervé parce que ... _vite ! Trouver une explication !_

- Parce que finalement vous ne pourrez pas retourner au Manoir tout de suite comme c'était prévu, dit Blaise en regardant Harry du coin de l'oeil. Il y a ... des gens qui doivent venir faire ... des travaux !

- Ahh, dit l'enfant, déçu.

- Mais avec ton daddy, on s'est dit que tu pourrais passer le reste des vacances chez mamy Molly avec Fred et Alice ! Dit Ron.

- D'accord, dit Henry. Ce sera chouette de revoir Fred et Alice.

Harry articula un merci silencieux à ses deux amis. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'Henry se serait plus en contact avec Helena. De plus, le Terrier bénéficiait des meilleures protections magiques et Helena ne connaissait pas son emplacement.

Ron transplana donc avec le petit garçon chez ses parents.

- Blaise ... on ne va quand même pas laisser Draco passer encore une nuit enfermé ... Merlin sait où il peut être ... dans quelles conditions ... Et s'il était blessé ? S'inquiétait Harry.

- Je sais, Harry ... mais comprends-nous. On ne peut pas se lancer à l'aveuglette. Si Helena et Alexei comprennent qu'on les a démasqué, ils tueront Draco. Pour de bon. Tu ne veux pas prendre ce risque, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ...

- Alors, on va attendre cette nuit ou demain. Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle se rende auprès de lui ce soir. Avec la Trace sur elle, nous saurons exactement où et nous pourrons préparer l'intervention.

- Merci Blaise ... dit Harry

- Pas de quoi. C'est notre boulot, tu sais ...

- Merci quand même. Je vais rentrer ... mais avant que je voudrais te demander encore une chose.

- Vas-y.

- Laisse-moi vous accompagner quand vous irez le chercher. S'il te plaît.

Blaise soupira.

- Je savais que tu me demanderais ça ... Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas moyen de te convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

- Aucune chance, dit Harry en souriant.

- Alors d'accord. Tiens-toi prêt à transplaner quand je t'enverrai mon patronus. Ça pourrait être n'importe quand cette nuit ou demain.

- Je serai prêt.

* * *

29 décembre 2008 – 18 heures

A peine Harry était-il rentré au Manoir qu'Helena vint vers lui. Il inspira un grand coup et prit sur lui de ne pas lui lancer un _doloris_ pour qu'elle avoue tout.

- Bonsoir Helena, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Henry n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il reste chez Ron et Hermione finalement. Ils organisent une « soirée pyjama » avec Fred et Alice. Je pense qu'il n'est pas plus mal qu'il se change un peu les idées ...

- Vous avez raison. Et vous, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec affliction.

- Je fais aller ... je suis passé dans un établissement de pompes funèbres afin de ... de préparer les funérailles, mentit Harry. Et en revenant, je suis passé au Ministère pour savoir si l'enquête progressait.

- Ah ? Et ça progresse ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais il semble clair que c'est Smith le coupable. Le problème, c'est qu'il a complètement disparu ... Plus ça va Helena, plus je crains que Smith ne sera jamais puni pour son crime.

- Ne dites pas ça Monsieur Potter ... ayez confiance. On va le retrouver, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant.

Harry se retint à grand peine de lui arracher la main. Au lieu de quoi, il dit :

- Merci Helena. Merci pour votre soutien.

- Pas de quoi, Monsieur Potter. Si vous le permettez, je vais rentrer.

- Bien sûr. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter.

Une longue attente commençait maintenant pour Harry Potter.

* * *

Au Ministère, un employé vint prévenir Blaise qu'un certain Enzo Di Stefano souhaitait lui parler.

- Monsieur Di Stefano ? Que me vaut une visite à cette heure tardive ?

- Pardon de vous déranger Monsieur Zabini mais j'ai repensé à ce que vous nous aviez demandé ce matin ... Si quelqu'un avait quitté le terrain de quidditch pendant l'entrainement. Alexei vous a répondu non mais en réalité, lui a quitté le terrain.

- Quand ?

- Il était 10 heures.

- Merci Monsieur Di Stefano.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Oh ... Monsieur Di Stefano, attendez. Alexei Ivanov sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Non ... je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Il n'était pas à l'entrainement ce matin.

- Bien. Merci. Bonne soirée.

_Ainsi donc Ivanov a quitté le terrain à 10 heures. Pile au moment où Smith terminait son entrainement. Il a dû le neutraliser à ce moment là ..._

- ZABINI !

Blaise fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par Ron qui revenait d'avoir été confier Henry à ses parents, Molly et Arthur. Il était passé au bureau de l'Auror chargé de la surveillance de la Trace sur Helena et Alexei.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ron ?

- Helena a bougé. Elle a quitté le Manoir Malefoy-Potter i minutes. Elle est maintenant dans un immeuble de Thirks Road à Battersea.

- C'est son domicile. Et son frère ?

- Traps Lane, Wimbledon.

- C'est aussi son domicile. Je doute que Malefoy soit retenu là-bas. On attends encore.

A cet instant, Seamus entra dans le bureau.

- C'est confirmé ! Je reviens du labo. Correspondance positive entre l'ADN de Ivanov et le sperme retrouvé sur la serviette.

- OK ! Autre chose ?

- Heu ... oui.

- Et bien quoi ? S'impatientait Blaise.

- Helena et Alexei sont bien frère et soeur. Ils portent tous les deux le nom de leur mère qui s'appelait Fedora Ivanovna.

- On ne connaît pas l'identité du père ? Demanda Ron.

- Si ... Il s'agit de hmhm ... Lorenzo Zabini.

- Quoi ? Je ... ces enflure sont mes demi-frères ? Dit Blaise

- Apparemment oui.

- Merde alors ... j'ai bien failli coucher avec ma demi-soeur ...

- Heu ... Blaise ? Dit Seamus. C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Tu apprends que tu as un frère et une soeur et ...

Blaise partit d'un grand rire.

- J'apprends ? Seamus ! Ma mère s'est remariée sept fois, mon père au moins huit aux dernières nouvelles. Alors, crois-moi que des demi-frères et soeurs, j'en ai des tonnes ! Mais bon, j'essaye en général de ne pas coucher avec, vois-tu ...

Les deux autres étaient un peu perplexes mais il y a longtemps qu'ils avaient renoncé à comprendre le fonctionnement de la famille Zabini.

Seamus reprit :

- Ce qui est intéressant, c'est au décès de leur mère, ils ont tous les deux hérité d'une petite maison sur Malpas Road à Hackney.

- Ça pourrait être là ... en tout cas, si c'est là, ils iront certainement ce soir, dit Blaise.

L'attente commençait également pour les aurors.

* * *

Dans son Manoir de Chiswick, Harry patientait, allongé tout habillé sur son lit.

Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Draco.

_Mon amour, je sais que tu es vivant. On va venir te chercher. Tiens bon, bientôt nous serons réunis. Tiens bon. Je t'aime. _

Harry répétait cette phrase dans sa tête et dans son coeur, encore et encore, en espérant que Draco la ressente.

* * *

A Hackney, Malpas Road

POV Draco

Mon pauvre Harry. Aucune souffrance ne t'a été épargnée.

Cette ordure va payer. Peut-être va-t-il me tuer mais il mourra avec moi. Et encore, la mort sera trop douce pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

_... bon. Je t'aime._

Je sursaute. Cette voix ... c'est celle de Harry. Je me concentre.

_... réunis. Tiens bon. Je t'aime. _

Merlin ! Est-ce possible que Harry me parle à travers notre lien ? Je fais un effort surhumain pour me concentrer encore.

_Mon amour, je sais que tu es vivant. On va venir te chercher. Tiens bon, bientôt nous serons réunis. Tiens bon. Je t'aime. _

Oh Merlin ! Soit je deviens complètement fou soit Harry me parle. Il sait que je suis vivant. Oh Merlin !

L'espoir me redonne des forces. Je me concentre encore et je lui dis :

_Mon amour, je vais bien. Je t'attends. Je t'aime. _

* * *

Au Manoir.

_Mon amour, je vais bien. Je t'attends. Je t'aime. _

Harry se redresse d'un coup. La voix de Draco ! Il l'a entendu ! Merci Merlin !

* * *

A Hackney, Malpas Road

POV Draco

J'entends le bruit de la serrure.

Serait-ce déjà Harry ? Non ... c'est elle, je reconnais son pas.

Elle s'approche de moi et tente de m'embrasser. Mais mes lèvres sont dures et hermétiquement closes.

- Bonsoir mon chéri ... je t'ai manqué ? Toi tu m'as manqué ... Toutes ses heures sans toi, dans ce grand manoir vide ...

- Où est Harry ? Et mon fils ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle émet un son entre le rire et couinement.

- Ton cher Harry est allé te choisir un cercueil pour t'enterrer ... Quant à ton fils, et bien c'est celui de Harry maintenant ... il ne parle déjà plus de toi tu sais.

_Crève. Tu mens, espèce de garce. _

- Mais ce n'est pas grave... des fils je pourrai t'en donner autant que tu voudras, me dit-elle en caressant mon entrejambe.

- DEGAGE DE MOI SALOPE ! DEGAGE !

- Tssst ... Draco ... je sais que tu aimes ça ... Je sais tout ce que tu aimes. Je t'ai dit que j'avais placé un micro dans ta chambre ? Grâce à ça, je sais tout de toi ...

- Ecoute-moi bien, lui dis-je de ma voix la plus sifflante, si tu as entendu ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, si tu sais tout ce que j'aime, alors tu sais que ce que j'aime ce sont les mains de mon mari sur moi. Ce que j'aime, c'est sa bouche quand il me suce avec avidité. Ce que j'aime, c'est son énorme sexe à l'intérieur de moi qui me fait hurler de plaisir, c'est ...

- ASSEZ !

Elle me gifle avec violence. Manifestement, je l'ai blessée. Tant mieux. C'était le but.

- Helena ? Ça va ?

Tiens, le frangin à la rescousse. Celui-là, il ne perd rien pour attendre.

* * *

Au Ministère.

- Elle a bougé ! Et son frère aussi ! Malpas Road, Hackney !

- C'est là. Allons-y !

* * *

Au Manoir.

Harry voit surgir devant lui le patronus panthère de Blaise.

_Rendez-vous à l'intersection de Amhurst Road et Malpas Road. Hackney._

Il transplana sans attendre.

* * *

A Hackney, Malpas Road

POV Draco

Son taré de frère vient de m'envoyer un coup de genou dans les côtes. Je subis sans broncher. Hors de question que je crie devant lui.

Alors que je me prépare à en recevoir un deuxième, la porte qui mène à la cave explose.

En une seconde, une dizaine d'Aurors a investi les lieux. Parmi eux, Harry. D'une main, il envoie valser Alexei contre un mur où il se cogne durement la tête. De l'autre, il lance un sort d'entrave à Helena.

Il a exactement le même regard que lorsqu'il a vaincu Voldemort et personne ne peut nier qu'en cet instant, il est le sorcier le plus puissant.

Pendant que les Aurors emmènent Helena et Alexei, il s'approche de moi.

Je suis tellement heureux de le voir que j'en pleurerais presque. Il avance sa main pour toucher ma joue en hésitant. Comme s'il craignait que je sois une illusion.

- Draco, mon amour ... c'est bien toi. J'ai cru ... Merlin ... j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues me bouleversent. Je les chasse de mon pouce.

- Je suis là Harry ... Je suis bien vivant. Je t'attendais.

Je l'embrasse avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont je suis capable.

D'un sort, il fait disparaître mes chaînes. Il m'aide à me relever mais je ne peux réprimer un cri de douleur suite aux coups que j'ai reçu. Les potions qu'Helena me donnait me rendent encore faible.

Alors Harry me soulève dans ses bras et nous transplanons à Sainte-Mangouste.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

29 décembre 2008 – 21 heures

A Sainte-Mangouste, Draco avait été directement pris en charge par un médicomage.

Compte tenu des circonstances, il n'allait pas trop mal. Il reçut une potion visant à nettoyer son organisme des autres substances qu'Helena lui avait administrées pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Un sort et un baume réparateur guérirent immédiatement sa côte fêlée et l'hématome.

Il dut cependant passer le reste de la nuit en observation. Harry obtint qu'on le place dans une chambre privée.

Il entra dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il caressa tendrement la joue de Draco, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en le regardant intensément.

- Tu es là ...

- Oui ...

- J'ai cru ...

Draco fit taire Harry en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était long et lent, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Il était aussi saturé d'amour et de désir.

Sans cesser d'embrasser Draco, Harry grimpa sur le lit et s'assit sur les cuisses du blond. D'une main fébrile, il défit le noeud qui retenait la chemise d'hôpital dans sa nuque. Il dénuda ses épaules et les parsema de baisers, arrachant à Draco des soupirs de plaisir.

- Harry ... nous sommes ... dans une chambre d'hôpital, haletait-il sous la bouche gourmande de son mari.

- Je sais ... et peu m'importe.

Harry se redressa et plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux gris de Draco.

- J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours à te croire mort ... la dernière fois que j'ai tenu ton corps entre mes bras, il était raide et froid ... alors, laisse-moi sentir ta chaleur, la douceur de ta peau ...

Il se remit à l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Draco ... souffla-t-il à son oreille.

- Oh Harry ... oui. Prends-moi. Possède-moi. Je t'appartiens, répondit le blond alors qu'un feu bienfaisant se répandait au creux de ses reins.

D'un geste du poignet, Harry jeta un sort de silence et un sort de fermeture sur la porte de la chambre. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et de la chemise de Draco et s'allongea sur lui. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement alors qu'il sentait la chaleur du corps de son amant et la fermeté de son désir.

Harry fit l'amour à Draco comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Avec une intensité et une tendresse infinie. Chaque geste, chaque soupir, chaque halètement, il voulait les graver au plus profond de sa chair, de son coeur et de sa mémoire.

Et quand ils se libérèrent ensemble, en se regardant dans les yeux, leur orgasme ne fut pas dévastateur mais d'une bouleversante profondeur, les laissant tremblants et presque apeurés par une telle magnitude.

* * *

30 décembre 2008

Le lendemain matin, après un dernier check-up, le médicomage décréta que Draco pouvait rentrer chez lui.

A l'extérieur, la nouvelle commençait à se répandre : Draco Malefoy n'était pas mort !

- Draco, dit Harry, des journalistes sont déjà en train d'arriver en masse dans l'hôpital. Nous allons transplaner directement au Manoir et y placer une protection spécifique contre les paparazzi.

- Harry ... si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je voudrais aller au Ministère.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ... je voudrais assister à l'audition des Ivanov ...

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ...

- S'il te plaît.

- Ok. Allons-y. Au moins, au Ministère, nous serons hors de portée des journalistes.

* * *

30 décembre 2008 – 9 heures

Arrivés au Ministère, ils se rendirent au bureau de Blaise.

- Harry ? Draco ? Mais que faites vous là ? Vous devriez être chez vous, à vous reposer. Ton audition peut attendre, tu sais ... dit Blaise à Draco.

- Oui, je sais Blaise. Mais je voudrais assister à l'audition d'Helena et Alexei Ivanov. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais il faudra voir avec Felton.

Blaise emmena Draco et Harry au travers des couloirs qui menaient aux salles d'interrogatoire.

Alexei et Helena allaient faire l'objet d'auditions sous véritasérum. Un technicien était déjà en train de préparer Helena avec qui l'interrogatoire débuterait.

Felton sortit du local d'audition au moment où Blaise arrivait, accompagné des époux Malefoy-Potter.

- Tom, dit Blaise, Draco et Harry souhaiteraient assister à l'audition des suspects.

- Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle, dit Felton assez sèchement.

- Il n'y a rien de très habituel dans cette affaire, _Monsieur Felton_, dit Draco en toisant le Chef des aurors.

Les deux hommes étaient face à face et se jaugeaient du regard.

Finalement, Felton céda et dit :

- Blaise, installe-les dans le local annexe, derrière la vitre sans tain.

L'audition d'Helena dura plus de deux heures.

Elle confirma qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Draco peu de temps après qu'il l'eut engagée. Elle connaissait son orientation sexuelle mais ne désespérait de l'attirer vers elle. Le retour de Harry dans sa vie avait cependant rendu son entreprise impossible.

Désespérée, elle avait fini par en parler à son frère. Lui n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'Harry mais il n'était pas contre de passer du bon temps avec lui. Malheureusement, il n'y avait d'yeux que pour Draco et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. A deux, ils faisaient d'une pierre deux coups : Helena récupérait Malefoy et Alexei possédait Potter.

Ils mirent plusieurs semaines à préparer leur plan. Trouver des cheveux de Draco fut chose aisée : Helena n'avait qu'à entrer dans la salle de bain du couple et les récupérer sur le peigne ou la brosse.

Pour ceux de Ginny, ce fut plus compliqué. Elle comptait sur le réveillon de Noël pour l'approcher et lui en arracher quelques uns ou pour dérober sa brosse à cheveux dans son sac. Mais la rousse resta insaisissable de toute la soirée.

Elle faillit laisser tomber la phase « Ginny » quand finalement, elle apprit par hasard que la rousse se rendrait chez son coiffeur le jeudi matin. C'était un peu juste pour l'exécution du plan mais c'était sa dernière chance. Sous la menace, elle obligea une des clientes à se décommander et obtint un rendez-vous concomitant à celui de Ginny. Sur place, elle fit mine de laisser tomber son sac pour se baisser et ramasser quelques cheveux roux à terre. La rousse qui était plongée dans la lecture d'un magasine, ne remarqua pas sa présence.

Harry et Draco durent faire un terrible effort de maîtrise sur eux-même quand Helena expliqua ensuite que, durant tout le processus, elle avait enfermé Henry à Malpas Road sous une potion de sommeil.

Elle expliqua ensuite comment elle et son frère avaient pénétré dans le vestiaire du stade pour voler la baguette de Harry.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? Demanda Seamus qui était en charge de l'audition.

- J'ai transplané au Manoir et j'ai attendu le retour de Draco.

- Et quand il est arrivé ?

- J'ai bu la potion de polynectar pour prendre les traits de Ginny Weasley.

- Pourquoi Ginny Weasley ?

- Elle détestait Draco. Elle faisait une coupable idéale. Ses empreintes, ses cheveux se seraient trouvés dans le salon. Elle aurait été accusée du meurtre.

- Nos services ont détecté l'usage du sortilège impardonnable Imperium. Est-ce vous qui l'avez jeté ?

- Oui

- Sur Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. Il aurait refusé s'il n'avait pas été sous la contrainte. Alors je lui ai lancé l'Imperium. Il m'a embrassée, il m'a caressée et il m'a pénétrée.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Draco était livide. Il ne croyait pas qu'il serait aussi difficile pour lui de revivre ce moment.

Harry était bouleversé. Il serra la main de son mari en signe de soutien. Draco lui dit dans un souffle :

- Je suis désolé Harry ... je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais voulu pouvoir résister.

- Chhhht ... mon ange, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est abject ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Dans la salle, l'interrogatoire se poursuivait.

Helena expliqua qu'après avoir forcé Draco à avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle, son frère est arrivé avec le corps stupéfixé de Isaac Smith. Ils le forcèrent à prendre le polynectar et lui lancèrent l'_Avada Kedavra_ sous les traits de Draco.

Cela fait, ils transplanèrent avec Draco dans la maison de Malpas Road. Helena enferma Draco dans la cave et lui donna diverses potions visant à l'affaiblir.

Ensuite, elle réveilla Henry, lui jeta un sort d'oubliettes et implanta dans son esprit un souvenir factice d'eux deux au parc.

Elle confirma également avoir placé un micro moldu dans la chambre de Harry et Draco afin que son frère puisse obtenir des informations personnelles sur le couple sans qu'elle ne doive rompre son serment inviolable.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Alexei. Il était interrogé par Ron.

Il confirma tout ce que sa soeur avait expliqué sur la manière dont ils échafaudèrent leur plan. Il expliqua également comment il avait stupéfixé Smith à sa sortie de l'entrainement et comment il l'avait enfermé dans les toilettes du stade en attendant de le récupérer pour l'amener au Manoir.

Harry était fébrile car il allait en venir à l'épisode des vestiaires. Or, Draco n'était pas au courant ...

- Draco, dit-il doucement ... il faut que je te dise ...

- Ne dis rien Harry. Je sais. Ce bâtard s'en est vanté devant moi, répondit Draco en regardant droit devant lui, les poings crispés.

- Je ...

- Nous en parlerons plus tard.

Alexei ne se priva pas pour donner avec délectation, les détails les plus répugnants du viol de Harry. Il avait sur le visage un sourire sadique et dans les yeux une lueur perverse.

Harry jetait fréquemment un coup d'oeil à Draco. Celui-ci avaient les lèvres blanches à force de les serrer et fusillait littéralement Alexei du regard, au travers de la vitre sans tain.

Le reste de l'audition n'apporta aucun nouvel élément.

C'est à ce moment là que la situation dégénéra.

Au moment où Ron faisait sortir Alexei de la salle d'interrogatoire, Draco se rua à l'extérieur.

D'un sort, il envoya Ron heurter le mur d'en face. Il saisit Alexei par le col de son vêtement et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, immonde bâtard !

Blaise, Seamus, Felton et Ron se saisirent de leur baguette et foncèrent sur Draco.

Il furent arrêtés par Harry qui invoqua un bouclier de protection, empêchant les aurors d'atteindre son mari.

Harry était terrorisé.

Il n'avait jamais vu Draco comme ça auparavant. Ses yeux gris s'étaient considérablement assombris au point de prendre une dangereuse couleur d'étain. Sa peau déjà diaphane avait encore pâli. Une aura de magie noire exsudait de sa personne. Une sorte de vapeur grise enveloppait sa main libre comme un gant et celle-ci semblait sur le point se s'abattre sur Alexei.

Harry s'approcha doucement :

- Draco ... arrête ... il n'en vaut pas la peine ...

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine ? Il a posé ses sales mains sur toi, Harry ... disait Draco d'une voix déformée par la haine et la colère.

- Draco ...

- Je devrais lui arracher la peau et répandre du sel sur ses plaies ... je devrais lui brûler ses yeux lubriques pour avoir osé les poser sur toi ... JE DEVRAIS LUI ARRACHER SA QUEUE IMMONDE ET LA LUI FAIRE BOUFFER ! JE DEVRAIS L'EGORGER COMME LE PORC QU'IL EST ! hurlait à présent le blond.

Alexei était mort de peur. Il couinait lamentablement quelque chose comme « ne me tue pas, pitié, ne me tue pas ».

- Pourquoi aurais-je pitié de toi, immonde déchet ? POURQUOI AURAIS-JE PITIE DE TOI ?

Harry se rapprochait toujours. Il finit par se trouver suffisamment proche de Draco pour poser sa main sur le bras qui maintenait Alexei contre le mur.

- Draco ... il ne vaut pas la peine que tu risques Azkaban ... Draco, je t'en supplie, mon amour, écoute-moi. Je viens à peine de te retrouver ... je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Je ne le supporterais pas... J'ai voulu mourir quand tu es ...

La voix de Harry se brisa. Il sentit la tension quitter un peu le corps de Draco et la magie noire s'estomper légèrement. Mais Draco retenait toujours Alexei et la vapeur grise brillait toujours autour de sa main.

- Draco ... tu es ma vie ... je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal ...

Harry esquissa un geste de la main et la lumière vive d'un patronus naquit dans sa paume. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à voir surgir un cerf, c'est un immense dragon argenté qui prit forme. Il s'enroula souplement autour du corps de Draco, faisant refluer définitivement la magie noire.

Le blond relâcha sa prise et s'écroula le long du mur. Le bouclier de protection s'effaça permettant aux aurors de se saisir d'Alexei.

Draco regardait Harry avec des yeux exorbités.

- Qu'ai-je fait ? ... Merlin ! Qu'ai-je fait ?

- Tu as failli faire de la magie noire en plein milieu du Ministère ... dit Harry sans un faible sourire.

Felton les regardait sévèrement.

- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte d'un contexte ... émotionnel particulier Malefoy ! Mais vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille ! Vous nous avez fait la démonstration à tous que vous maîtrisez encore la magie noire ... Vous êtes _toujours un mangemort Malefoy_, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Harry s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Devant un Felton sidéré, il brandit sa propre main recouverte de la même vapeur grise que celle qui enveloppait la main de Draco quelques minutes auparavant.

- Moi aussi je maîtrise la magie noire, Felton. Cela fait-il de moi un mangemort ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sifflant.

Felton recula vivement et après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Harry et Draco, il quitta les lieux.

Harry aida Draco à se relever.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. J'étais terriblement en colère, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... Tu m'en veux ?

- Mais non voyons ... je crois que tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas loin de vouloir faire subir la même chose à Helena ...

Les yeux de Draco révélaient de la souffrance et de l'inquiétude. Harry lui fit un sourire pervers et murmura à son oreille :

- En fait ... te voir ainsi était terriblement ... _excitant _...

Draco était sidéré.

- Tu ... tu es encore plus obsédé que moi Potter !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire ...

- Mais dis-moi, depuis quand tu maîtrises la magie noire toi ?

- Ah ... ça ! Dit-il en riant et en levant sa main, à nouveau couverte de vapeur grise ... J'ai juste invoqué un sort météorologique localisé, _stratus minimus_. Le sort créé un mini nuage gris ... Felton n'y a vu que du feu !

Le blond partit d'un grand rire.

- On peut rire avec vous ? Demanda Ron qui revenait, avec Blaise et Seamus, des cachots où ils avaient enfermés les Ivanov en attendant leur transfert à Azkaban.

Draco s'interrompit en voyant le grand roux devant lui.

- Weasley ... je suis désolé de t'avoir expulsé tout à l'heure ... je n'étais pas moi-même ... je ... je ne te voulais aucun mal.

Le rouquin lui frappa amicalement le dos.

- Je sais bien Malefoy ... Je comprends ta réaction. Je ne sais pas ce dont moi je serais capable si un connard comme Ivanov touchait à Hermione. Ceci dit, tu étais flippant !

- Au fait c'était quoi comme sort que tu allais lui lancer ? Demanda Seamus.

_- Gonadus redectu._

- C'est bien ce que je crois ? demanda Blaise en riant.

- Tout à fait ! Il allait se retrouver avec un pénis de la taille d'une chenille et avec deux raisins secs à la place des couilles ... dit Draco.

- Oh Merlin, fit Seamus qui resserra machinalement ses cuisses. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te contrarier Malefoy !

* * *

Harry et Draco transplanèrent directement au sein de leur Manoir.

Comme, ils s'y étaient attendu, une horde de journalistes faisaient le pied de grue devant la propriété.

Harry déploya un sort de protection anti paparazzi tout autour de la bâtisse.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Va le chercher s'il te plaît ... il me manque tellement.

- Je serai vite de retour.

Harry avait transplané chez Arthur et Molly Weasley. Il fut accueilli par Molly qui le serait contre elle à l'étouffer.

- Oh Harry ! Comme ça doit être dur pour toi mon chéri ... Henry est merveilleux. Il est tellement fort ce petit ! Dit-elle en pleurant.

- Molly, laisse le respirer voyons, dit Arthur derrière elle.

Quand Harry se fut remis de l'étreinte de Madame Weasley, il leur dit :

- Molly, Arthur ... Pouvez-vous aller chercher Henry. Il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose.

Devant le regard inquiet de Molly, Harry sourit :

- Rassurez-vous Molly, c'est une bonne nouvelle ... Draco est vivant.

La femme faillit s'évanouir et Arthur était comme tétanisé.

- Mais ... mais comment ... ?

Harry leur expliqua en quelques mots la situation.

- Merlin, quelle histoire dit Arthur.

- Comme je suis heureuse pour toi mon chéri ! Tu l'aimes tellement ... oh Merlin, les miracles existent ! Je vais chercher Henry, dit Molly en s'éloignant.

Quand elle revint avec le petit garçon, Harry s'appliqua à lui annoncer la nouvelle avec calme.

Henry se contenta de lui demander :

- Où est-il ?

- Au Manoir. Il t'attends ...

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Bien sûr, allons-y.

Harry transplana dans le hall d'entrée.

- Il est dans le salon. Vas-y.

Timidement, l'enfant franchit le seuil de la pièce. Le bonheur qui inonda ses yeux au moment où il aperçu son père, était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'Harry avait jamais vu.

- Papa ... Plus qu'un son, c'était un souffle.

- Oui mon poussin, c'est moi. Je suis bien là.

- PAPAAAAAA ! Cria Henry en se jetant dans ses bras et en déversant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Je suis là mon poussin. Je suis là ... disait Draco en caressant le dos de son fils. Tout en le serrant dans ses bras, il leva des yeux baignés de larmes vers Harry, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans l'étreinte.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes, tous les trois enlacés, heureux de s'être retrouvés.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

31 décembre 2008 – 9 heures

Les flashes crépitaient de toutes parts et la salle était plongée dans un indescriptible brouhaha.

Harry et Draco avaient acceptés de participer à la conférence de presse donnée par le Bureau des Aurors. C'était le meilleur moyen de calmer les journalistes une fois pour toutes.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle, accompagné de Thomas Felton.

Harry était, comme toujours, très mal à l'aise. Dix ans de sport de compétition de haut niveau et des centaines de conférences de presse, ne l'avait toujours pas acclimaté aux flashes et aux questions pressantes des journalistes. Sa tenue vestimentaire, un simple col roulé noir en cachemire sur un pantalon à pinces la même couleur, témoignait de sa volonté de passer inaperçu. Chose cependant impossible: aucun pull ni aucun pantalon ne pouvait dissimuler la perfection de son corps.

Draco, par contre, était dans son élément. Il avança sur l'estrade avec une nonchalance calculée et il s'assit à la table avec une élégance décontractée. Pour « s'accorder » à la tenue de Harry, il avait négligé ses habituels costumes trois pièces coupés sur mesure pour préférer un pull à col V, également en cachemire, de couleur gris perle qu'il portait sur un pantalon en laine anthracite. Le pull laissait apparaître la naissance de ses clavicules et mettait en valeur son torse finement musclé. Autant dire que la simplicité de la tenue ne permettait qu'une seule conclusion : le blond était tout simplement fracassant.

Thomas Felton fit un bref compte-rendu des faits. Il confirma que si Draco était bien vivant, le corps découvert était celui de l'attrapeur vedette des _Eagles_, Isaac Smith.

Il précisa que son bureau avait appréhendé les coupables en un temps record, permettant ainsi à Draco Malefoy d'être libéré et de rejoindre sa famille.

Durant son intervention, claire et précise, on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes à papote sur les parchemins.

Mais lorsqu'elle se termina, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry et Draco et les questions fusèrent.

- Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous heureux que votre mari soit vivant ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, ça vous fait quoi d'avoir été mort pendant 2 jours ?

- Monsieur Potter, allez-vous finalement divorcer ?

- Monsieur Malefoy, est-on sûr qu'il s'agit bien de vous ?

Harry et Draco soupirèrent.

- SILENCE ! Cria Draco. Mon mari et moi avons accepté de participer à cette conférence de presse dans le but de vous faire une déclaration. Pas de répondre à des questions tout aussi débiles qu'indiscrètes. Ce que j'entends pour le moment s'apparente à de l'incontinence verbale et je me refuse à commenter cela. Nous nous limiterons donc à ce communiqué. Nous remercions vivement les services de Monsieur Felton pour leur efficacité. Sans la ténacité du Bureau des Aurors, je serais encore retenu contre mon gré par une personne manifestement dérangée, à qui j'avais malheureusement accordé ma confiance. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir rendu vivant à mon fils et à mon mari. Nous souhaitons maintenant oublier cette épreuve et reprendre une vie normale. Nous vous demandons à cet égard de respecter notre vie privée.

Harry prit la parole à son tour.

- Je déplore que cette affaire ait coûté la vie à un de mes coéquipiers, Isaac Smith, qui était un Attrapeur de talent et qui va beaucoup manquer à l'équipe. J'en profite pour mettre les choses au point une fois pour toute : oui, j'ai eu une aventure avec Isaac, il y a deux ans alors que Draco ne faisait pas encore partie de ma vie. Mais il ne s'est plus jamais rien passé entre nous depuis cette époque. J'aime mon mari. Il n'y a que lui. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que lui, dit-il en tournant un regard amoureux vers Draco.

Les prunelles grises de Draco brillèrent lorsqu'il se pencha pour embrasser Harry sous le crépitement des appareils photos.

* * *

Sitôt après la conférence de presse, Draco partit avec Harry pour Azkaban.

Ses parents avaient été prévenus qu'il était toujours bien vivant. Il avait reçu une lettre bouleversante de sa mère dans laquelle elle lui disait, peut-être pour la première fois, combien elle l'aimait et combien le chagrin l'avait dévastée à l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Concernant son père, Harry lui avait raconté son entrevue avec Lucius. Il avait donc décidé d'aller le voir à son tour.

Lorsque Lucius entra dans le local de visite, enchaîné, Draco vacilla légèrement. Il n'avait plus revu son père depuis presque 10 ans.

- Fils ... dit Lucius en s'approchant de lui.

Les démonstrations d'affection n'étaient pas aisées dans la famille Malefoy et c'est avec une certaine gaucherie que Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras. Mais peu importait la maladresse. Cette étreinte, Draco l'avait souhaitée toute sa vie.

- Père ... je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Draco ... tu es magnifique. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi, tu es un homme respecté. Tu es heureux ... je le vois ... grâce à Harry.

- Père ... vous approuvez donc mon mariage avec Harry ?

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout ce Lucius lui avait fait subir, son approbation comptait aux yeux de Draco.

- Oui mon fils. J'approuve tout ce qui te rend heureux.

- Merci père !

Lucius était désireux de connaître les détails de cette incroyable affaire d'enlèvement et Draco ne se fit pas prier pour la lui raconter. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sut ce que son gendre avait eu à endurer mais apprécia qu'Harry lui raconte comment son fils avait menacé Ivanov des pires tourments.

- Tu as bien fait, fils ... Ce sagouin doit savoir ce qu'il en coûte de bafouer l'honneur d'un Malefoy, dit Lucius, indiquant par là qu'Harry était désormais un membre à part entière de la famille.

Mais Harry pouvait voir dans les yeux de son beau-père qu'Ivanov ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte.

Ils parlèrent ensuite d'Henry. Draco avaient apporté quantité de photographies moldues et sorcières. Lucius les regarda avec intérêt, s'émerveillant de la ressemblance du garçon avec Draco.

Bien sûr, il était heureux de ne pas devoir assister à l'enterrement de son fils mais il était peiné de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer Henry. Draco et Harry lui promirent d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Draco quitta Azkaban le coeur plus léger.

* * *

Harry et Draco avaient décidé d'inviter tous leurs amis, les coéquipiers d'Harry et les collègues de Draco le soir-même pour fêter le nouvel an.

La soirée promettait d'être grandiose comme toutes celles organisées par le couple Malefoy-Potter.

Et de fait, la magie aidant, le Manoir avait été transformé en une immense salle de réception. Un buffet proposait les mets les variés et les plus raffinés et les vins des meilleurs vignobles français et italiens étaient servis.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Ron et Hermione étaient assis autour d'une table et sirotaient du champagne.

Blaise porta un toast :

- A Draco ! Mon meilleur ami depuis que j'ai 4 ans ! Tu es un petit con prétentieux, snob et arrogant mais je t'aime comme un frère. Et l'idée que tu ne sois plus là pour me faire chier m'a vraiment mis les boules !

Malgré la rudesse des propos, les yeux brillants de Blaise démontraient bien que le métis avait vraiment été affecté par la nouvelle du décès de son ami. Draco le prit dans ses bras sans cérémonie. A part avec Harry, il ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments en public et son accolade amicale à Blaise émut les autres.

Draco leva son verre à son tour. Il demanda le silence dans la salle et dit :

- Ce soir, nous fêtons la fin d'une année et le début d'une autre. Mais ce soir, nous fêtons surtout la fin d'une épreuve pour Harry et moi. Et si nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est grâce à vous, Blaise, Ron, Seamus. Je vous dois la vie ! Merci aussi à toi Hermione, d'avoir été aux côtés de Harry quand cette bande d'abrutis a cru qu'il m'avait réglé mon compte ! Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'un homme peut espérer avoir.

Et il se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

- Quant à toi, Harry, je voudrais te dire ceci.

Une douce musique s'éleva dans la salle, et Draco se mit à chanter d'une belle voix douce et mélodieuse.

_« Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

_J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines_

_Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon_

_J'ai tout appris de toi comme on boit aux fontaines_

_Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines_

_Comme au passant qui chante on reprend sa chanson_

_J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson_

_J'ai tout appris de toi pour ce qui me concerne_

_Qu'il fait jour à midi qu'un ciel peut être bleu_

_Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne_

_Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne_

_Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux_

_Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux_

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement »_

Quand la chanson prit fin, Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et les invités applaudissaient à tout rompre, émus et étonnés par une telle manifestation de sentiments de la part du froid Draco Malefoy.

Comme pour appuyer l'étonnement ambiant, Draco déclara, dans un sourire :

- J'espère que vous en avez tous bien profité car ce n'est pas demain la veille que je referai le poufsouffle en public !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois. Quand le souffle lui vint à manquer, il s'écarta et sourit à son mari :

- Merci mon amour... merci ...

- Je suis capable de tout pour toi, Harry ...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une douce euphorie.

- Tu te rends compte, Draco, j'ai failli coucher avec ma demi-soeur ...

- Je suis désolé Blaise ... en plus, c'est moi qui ait insisté pour que Draco vous place l'un à côté de l'autre, dit Harry.

- T'as surtout failli coucher avec une meurtrière, Blaise ! Dit Draco

Blaise écarta l'argument d'une main sous le regard choqué de ses amis.

- BLAISE ! Dit Hermione

- Ouaaaais ... ça va ... J'ai plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il en parcourant la salle des yeux.

- Fais gaffe, vu comment les Zabini essayent de repeupler le monde sorcier, tu pourrais encore tomber sur une autre demi-soeur ! dit gaiement Seamus

- Pfffff ... pas faux. Bah, il me reste les moldus ...

Puis se tournant vers Draco.

- A ce propos, on a rencontré ta copine Margareth ... commença Blaise.

Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent dangereusement.

- Si tu tiens à la taille de ton pénis, tu ne t'approches pas de Margareth, c'est compris !

- OK, OK ! Dit Blaise en battant en retraite. Blaise ne plaisantait pas avec la taille de son outil.

Les autres étaient morts de rire.

- Ceci dit Blaise, si tu ne dédaignes pas les torses plats et les cuisses musclées, j'en connais un qui pourrait être intéressé ... dit mystérieusement Harry.

Blaise se redressa, à l'affut.

- Je ne dédaigne rien ni personne tant que je peux assouvir mes fantasmes Potter ... Alors ?

Harry désigna d'un mouvement de la tête un de ses coéquipiers accoudé au bar.

- Enzo ... murmura Blaise avec un sourire de prédateur.

Il se leva et se dirigea sans attendre vers le bel italien.

Quand les 12 coups de minuit sonnèrent, le champagne coula à flots et des « bonne année » résonnèrent aux quatre coins de la salle.

Tendrement enlacés par la taille, Draco et Harry regardaient les invités s'amuser à s'embrasser en dessous des boules de gui qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient de manière aléatoire.

Ils rirent franchement en voyant Blaise rouler la pelle du siècle à Enzo. Décidément, Blaise ne perdait jamais de temps !

Lorsqu'une petite boule de gui apparut au-dessus de leurs têtes, Draco se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Bonne année, mon amour.

- Bonne année, mon ange.

* * *

POV Draco

Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées. Henry avait repris l'école. Les journalistes nous laissaient enfin en paix.

Avant de reprendre nos activités respectives, nous avons décidé de nous octroyer une semaine rien qu'à nous sur notre île.

Nous avons confié Henry aux bons soins de Ron et Hermione aidés par Eléonore et Matthew Greengrass et par Arthur et Molly.

Et nous sommes partis.

L'île était toujours aussi magnifique. Sans attendre, nous avons rejoins la plage et nous nous sommes promenés main dans la main.

Le soleil se couchait quand nous nous sommes assis sur le sable pour regarder les derniers rayons disparaître dans les eaux limpides.

Je me tourne vers toi et j'admire ton beau visage dans la lumière chaude du soleil couchant.

D'une main dans ta nuque, je t'attire vers moi pour te donner un baiser.

Existe-t-il une chose au monde plus merveilleuse que la douceur de ta bouche ? Non, sûrement pas.

Tu me réponds et nos langues se mêlent dans un ballet doux et tiède à la fois. Tu gémis sous ma bouche exigeante et j'approfondis le baiser. J'enroule mes bras autour de toi pour te rapprocher de moi encore davantage. Nos souffles se mélangent.

Mes mains descendent le long de ton dos, caressent le bas de tes reins. Je te couche sur le sable chaud et je m'allonge sur toi en me perdant dans tes yeux si verts. Je reprends possession de ta bouche comme un assoiffé à qui l'on offre de l'eau fraîche.

Ma main glisse sur ton torse pour écarter les pans de la fine chemise en lin que tu portes. Mes doigts caressent tes tétons et redessinent les contours de tes abdominaux parfaits.

Je me redresse pour ôter mon propre vêtement et tu en profites pour te débarrasser du tien.

Je fais glisser le long de tes hanches étroites ton pantalon et je te sens frémir sous mes doigts. Je t'embrasse encore alors que ma main survole le tissu de ton sous-vêtement, appréciant l'ampleur de ton désir pour moi. Tu gémis dans ma bouche et ma main accélère le mouvement.

Mais bientôt tu grognes de frustration car je m'écarte de toi pour te débarrasser de cette petite pièce de tissu qui m'empêche de te savourer.

Mes yeux plongés dans les tiens pour que tu sois sûr de ce que je m'apprête à faire, je descend inexorablement vers le centre de ton anatomie.

Ma langue court le long de ton membre dressé, t'arrachant un premier cri.

Ta respiration se fait erratique quand je te prends tout entier dans ma bouche. Les mouvements de va-et-vient et la caresse de ma langue te font perdre l'esprit.

Je sens tes mains dans mes cheveux et les mouvement convulsifs de ton bassin qui me font t'avaler encore davantage. Je sens les tremblements de ton corps, prémices à la délivrance.

Quand elle survient, elle te fait te cambrer sous mes mains dans un cri rauque et profond.

POV Harry

Au travers des brumes de l'orgasme qui reflue en moi, je te vois te redresser et te dévêtir complètement. Tu t'agenouilles devant moi et je peux te regarder tout entier.

Draco ! Tu as toujours été magnifique. Tu le sais. Mais ce soir, je te trouve encore plus beau qu'avant.

Si tu pouvais savoir combien c'est excitant de te voir là, devant moi, dans ton insolente nudité.

Mais bien sûr que tu le sais. Je le vois au sourire satisfait que tu m'adresses. Tu es narcissique, tu aimes que je te regarde. Tu aimes voir le désir dans mes yeux. Tu aimes voir mon désir qui renaît déjà rien qu'à te contempler.

La lumière de la lune a remplacé les rayons du soleil. Elle te donne une aura presque irréelle, faisant luire doucement ta peau diaphane et donnant à tes cheveux blonds les reflets de l'argent.

Tu t'allonges entre mes jambes et tu parsèmes ma peau de baisers. Malgré la douceur de la nuit tropicale, je frissonne sous la caresse de tes doigts. Mes mains parcourent ton dos, le bas de tes reins. Je connais chaque courbe, chaque millimètre de cette peau si parfaite.

Tu frottes langoureusement ton corps contre le mien, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je sens ton corps qui s'embrase et qui se fait plus pressant. Je sens ta virilité tendue contre la mienne. Ce contact nous excite encore davantage si tant est que ce soit possible ...

Ta respiration et la mienne se font plus anarchiques. Tes yeux gris sont assombris par le désir.

Je te supplie de me prendre, de venir en moi sans plus attendre.

Tu me donnes satisfaction et c'est dans un halètement sauvage que je te sens entrer en moi. Ton imposante présence brûle mes entrailles mais bientôt la douleur laisse place à un autre feu. Le feu de la passion, du désir qui me consume. Je t'exhorte à bouger.

Tu me réponds. D'abord avec une lenteur sadique.

Je te supplie encore. Plus vite. Plus fort. Tes mouvements se font plus amples.

Tu me murmures à l'oreille que tu m'aimes. Ces quelques mots décuplent mon plaisir. Je me mords douloureusement les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais je ne peux pas lutter. Tes coups de rein se font plus rapides et violents, ton corps allongé sur le mien. Mon sexe prisonnier entre nos deux ventres subit la douce torture du frottement de ta peau contre la mienne.

Alors que tu jaillis profondément en moi dans un cri de pure jouissance, je me libère en criant ton nom et combien je t'aime.

POV Draco

Nous restons allongés sur le sable, serrés dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, baignés par la lumière de la lune.

Ta tête repose contre mon épaule et tes doigts tracent des arabesques invisibles sur mon ventre. Nous apprécions tous les deux le silence bienfaisant qui suit toujours la frénésie de nos ébats.

Je sens toutefois une légère accélération des battements de ton coeur.

- Harry ? Ça va ?

- Oui ...

- Harry ... qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ... je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ? Dis-je en déposant un baiser dans tes cheveux.

Je sens ton corps se tendre imperceptiblement avant que tu ne me dises :

- Draco ... tu ... tu as déjà pensé à avoir un autre enfant ?

- Et bien ... toutes ces années où j'ai vécu seul avec Henry, non ... mais depuis que tu es là ... oui, j'y ai pensé.

Tu te redresses pour le fixer des tes grands yeux.

- Oui, dis-je. J'ai ... j'ai pris quelques renseignements sur l'adoption au département droit de la famille du cabinet ... Je voulais t'en parler mais les ...évènements m'en ont empêché.

Tu reposes ta tête contre moi et tu ne dis plus rien. Ton silence m'inquiète.

- Harry ? Tu ... tu es ... pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- C'est que ... j'aurais voulu ... non, rien. L'adoption, c'est une bonne idée, me dis-tu avec un faux enthousiasme.

Je resserre mes bras autour de toi en soupirant. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu souhaites un enfant à toi, qui soit une partie de toi. Comme Henry l'est pour moi. Mon coeur se glace à cette idée mais je ne peux pas te le refuser, ce serait égoïste.

- Harry ... je te comprends tu sais. Même si ce sera difficile pour moi de ... te savoir avec une autre, je te promets d'aimer cet enfant comme le mien.

Tu te redresses d'un coup comme un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles Draco ?

- L'enfant ... je comprends que tu en veuilles un à toi et pour ça, je suis prêt à accepter que tu trouves une femme qui ...

- MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ?

Tu me regardes comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit et moi je suis on ne peut plus perplexe.

- Heu ... là, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu veux un enfant à toi Harry, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je veux un enfant à nous Draco. Toi et moi.

- Harry ... au cas où ça t'aurait échappé depuis ces quelques mois où on fait ensemble des trucs carrément chauds et pas du tout catholiques, _je _suis un homme et _tu _es un homme.

- Merci bien Monsieur Malefoy, je l'avais remarqué mais au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, _nous sommes des sorciers_.

Il me faut encore un petit temps avant de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

- Merlin Harry ... tu penses à ... un bébé chaudron ?

- Exactement ! Me répond-tu avec un sourire éblouissant.

- OK ... mais c'est une technique fort aléatoire ...

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais on peut essayer quand même ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas, il sera encore temps de se tourner vers l'adoption.

Je te regarde et je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer un petit être blond aux yeux verts ou brun aux yeux gris. L'exacte fusion entre toi et moi.

- Merlin Harry ... oui ! Essayons ! Ce serait tellement formidable.

Je te sers contre moi pour te dissimuler les larmes qui menacent d'envahir mes yeux. Mais tu n'es pas dupe et tu me prends le visage entre tes mains. Du bout de ta langue tu fais disparaître les gouttes salées qui coulent sur mes joues.

Cette fois, c'est toi m'allonge sur le sable et je frémis d'anticipation.

La nuit promet d'être courte.

* * *

- Messieurs Malefoy-Potter, soyez les bienvenus. Je suis le médicomage Asclépiade Galien. Asseyez-vous !

Au retour de leur semaine de vacances, Harry et Draco avaient pris rendez-vous au département des conceptions assistées de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils furent reçus par un médicomage d'une cinquantaine d'années, grisonnant et très souriant.

- Vous souhaitez donc avoir recours à la fécondation _in caldario_. Sachez que c'est une technique qui progresse énormément et qui donne de plus en plus de résultats positifs. Beaucoup de couples y ont recours.

- Le processus n'est-il pas plus compliqué pour les couples homosexuels ? Demanda Draco. Comment résolvez-vous l'absence d'ovule ?

- Et bien, je ne dirais pas plus compliqué mais plus délicat, dit Galien. Nos chercheurs ont mis au point un ovule magique, génétiquement neutre, qui pour produire un embryon, devra être fécondé non pas par un mais par deux spermatozoïdes, prélevés chez chacun d'entre vous. Une fois l'ovule magique fécondé, il est implanté dans un utérus magique, une sorte de chaudron placé dans une pièce entièrement stérile et hermétique. D'où l'appellation _bébé chaudron_ ou fécondation _in caldario_. L'embryon se développe dans ce chaudron comme dans un utérus humain mais beaucoup plus rapidement. Quatre mois au lieu de neuf.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, émerveillés à l'idée que, si tout se passait bien, ils pourraient accueillir leur enfant dans 4 mois.

- Je me dois de vous avertir que nous avons remarqué certaines particularités chez les _bébés chaudrons_, dit Galien.

- Lesquelles ? S'inquiéta Harry.

- Rien d'inquiétant, rassurez-vous ! Il semble que la puissance magique des bébés chaudrons soit beaucoup plus importante que celle des enfants sorciers nés de manière naturelle. C'est sans doute dû au fait que la gestation se déroule dans un environnement davantage saturé de magie que celui d'un utérus humain. Or, vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers naturellement très puissants ...

- Vous croyez que notre puissance magique pourrait être dangereuse pour l'enfant ? Questionna Draco.

- Disons qu'il faudra surveiller étroitement votre enfant durant ses premières années, le temps qu'il apprenne à canaliser sa magie.

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent. Ils en avaient déjà discuté tous les deux.

Depuis le fiasco « Helena », il était hors de question qu'ils fassent à nouveau appel à une nounou pour Henry.

Finalement, Harry réussit à convaincre Draco qu'il arrête sa carrière de joueur de quidditch. De toute façon, Harry en avait assez d'être sous les feux de la rampe. Cela faisait 10 ans qu'il jouait au quidditch à un niveau international et il voulait passer à autre chose. Ils avaient convenu qu'il termine la saison.

- Bien, Messieurs, si vous n'avez plus de questions, je vous invite à passer dans la pièce d'à côté, dit Galien en leur tendant deux fioles en verre. Vous y trouverez tout le matériel nécessaire.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une petite pièce confortablement meublée. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil perplexe au « matériel » dont parlait le médecin : des piles de magazines « spécialisés » ...

- Tu crois qu'on en aura besoin ? demanda Draco, un sourire lubrique sur le visage.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mater des mecs sur papier glacé quand j'ai un splendide spécimen en chair et en os sous la main ... un spécimen absolument sexy et excitant ... dit Harry en mordillant le cou du blond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux petites fioles dûment remplies et dûment étiquetées aux noms de Harry et Draco Malefoy-Potter étaient envoyées au laboratoire de fécondation assistée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : M - slash/yaoi - HPDM**

* * *

**Epilogue**

POV Draco

- Draco ! On a reçu une lettre d'Henry !

- Alors ? Où est-il ?

Je suis surexcité. Henry est entré à Poudlard. On l'a déposé hier à la gare de King's Cross. Je crois bien que j'étais plus nerveux que lui. Je lui ai fait promettre de nous envoyer un hibou directement pour nous dire dans quelle maison il avait été réparti.

- ohhh ... dit Harry, d'un air dépité.

- Merlin non, dis-je en m'arrachant les cheveux ... Ne me dis pas qu'il est à Poufsouffle ! Un Malefoy ne va pas à Poufsouffle ...

Je regarde mon mari et je lis l'abattement dans ses yeux. C'est une catastrophe ! Monsieur fils aîné est à Poufsouffle. Bon, je vais prendre sur moi. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est mon fils et je l'aime plus que tout.

Je regarde Harry et je remarque seulement la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

- Potter ... dis-je dangereusement.

- Serpentard ... me dit-il en me tendant la lettre.

- OUIIIIII ! JE LE SAVAIS !

Mon rugissement fait sursauter ma fille qui joue sur le tapis du salon. Elle se met à pleurer.

- Grace, ma puce ! Ne pleure pas !

Je la prends contre moi pour la consoler et ses larmes cessent bien vite.

Autant dire que je suis complètement fou de mon adorable petite fille. La première fois que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, il y a deux ans et demi, et qu'elle a ouvert sur moi ses grands yeux verts, j'ai su qu'elle m'avait ensorcelé.

Harry se moque de moi mais il ne vaut pas mieux ... Je plains le premier garçon qui se présentera devant lui pour courtiser notre fille ! Moi, je lui dis que ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter ... ça n'arrivera pas avant au moins ... quoi, 80 ans ? Non ? Comment ça 14 ans ? Ça va pas, non ? Le premier morveux boutonneux qui ose approcher ma fille à moins de 100 mètres, je l'avadakedavratise sur le champ !

A moins qu'Alistair ne s'en charge avant moi.

Alistair, notre fils, le frère jumeau de Grace. Il est très protecteur avec sa soeur.

Quand Harry et moi sommes allés à Sainte-Mangouste pour assister à la naissance de notre bébé chaudron, nous avons eu la surprise de trouver deux petits corps dans la cellule magique. Ils étaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, tête-bêche. La toute petite main d'Alistair était posée sur le bras de sa soeur comme pour lui dire « tout ira bien, je serai toujours là ».

Depuis, ils sont inséparables.

Alistair fera des ravages plus tard. Autant Grace est blonde comme moi, autant lui a hérité de la tignasse brune et indomptable de Harry et de mes yeux gris. A deux ans et demi, il a déjà un air de beau ténébreux. C'est un petit garçon étonnamment calme et posé.

Le docteur Galien nous avait prévenu mais à chaque jour qui passe, Harry et moi nous nous étonnons de l'incroyable puissance magique de nos jumeaux. Grace attire déjà vers elle les objets qui sont éloignés, tandis qu'Alistair arrive à les repousser. Tous les deux semblent par ailleurs communiquer entre eux par une sorte de télépathie.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Harry a mis fin à sa carrière en 2009, à la fin de la saison. Suite au décès d'Isaac Smith, il avait reprit le poste d'attrapeur. Cette année-là les _Eagles_ ont remporté la _Champions Wizzards Leage_.

Lui qui déteste la célébrité est encore plus célèbre qu'avant. En effet, il s'est reconverti dans l'écriture de livres pour enfants moldus. Ils racontent les aventures de Jason Scott, un petit garçon de 11 ans qui découvre qu'il est sorcier.

Je suis le premier à qui il a fait lire son livre et je dois dire que j'ai adoré. J'ai reconnu les lieux, les personnes même si ça m'a fait un peu mal de me retrouver sous les traits de Terrence Ashford, un fils de riche prétentieux et snob.

Mais bon, je dois admettre que c'était la réalité. Merlin, j'ai vraiment été odieux avec lui. Tout ça parce qu'il avait refusé de me serrer la main dans le train ...

Je n'arrête pas de lui demander comment se terminera l'histoire. Si Jason et Terrence resterons ennemis ... Il ne veut rien me dire mais je l'ai menacé de divorcer si Jason finit marié à une greluche.

Toujours est-il que les moldus raffolent des aventures du petit sorcier. Donc, non content d'être la vedette du monde sorcier, Harry est devenu adulé dans le monde moldu.

Quant à moi, j'ai quitté le Barreau pour devenir assistant du Procureur Sorcier.

J'en avais assez d'aider des criminels en col blanc à échapper à la justice pour qu'ils puissent profiter en paix de leurs millions blanchis. Désormais, je les traque sans relâche, en étroite collaboration avec Margareth Crawley côté moldu. En effet, les sorciers ont compris l'intérêt de placer leur fortune dans les banques moldues. Il s'agit d'une nouvelle forme de blanchiment, difficile à identifier si on ne dispose pas de relais dans l'autre monde.

Travailler au Bureau du Procureur me permet d'être en contact régulier avec Ron, Seamus et Blaise qui enquêtent souvent pour moi. Ensemble, on forme vraiment une bonne équipe.

La famille de Ron s'est agrandie par l'arrivée d'un petit Archie. Je suis son parrain.

Blaise file toujours le parfait amour avec Enzo.

Seamus a rompu avec Luna suite à un différend sur le Ronflak Cornu mais ils sont restés amis. J'ai parié avec Harry qu'ils se remettraient ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

Ginny et Neville sont toujours enseignants à Poudlard. Emma devient une jolie petite fille qui a hérité du visage poupin de son père et des cheveux roux de sa mère. Nous ne les voyons plus très souvent. Ginny a été pas mal secouée d'avoir indirectement été prise pour cible par Helena.

Helena ... Son procès et celui de son frère s'est tenu trois mois après leur arrestation. Ils ont tous les deux été reconnus coupable de l'assassinat de Isaac Smith et de mon enlèvement. Alexei a également été reconnu coupable de viol sur Harry.

Ils ont tous les deux écopés de la prison à perpétuité.

Henry, Grace et Alistair ont pu faire connaissance avec leurs grands-parents paternels.

Harry s'est en effet démené pour obtenir la libération conditionnelle de mon père. Moyennant de sévères conditions de surveillance, la destruction de sa baguette et l'interdiction formelle de pratiquer la magie, il a pu rejoindre ma mère en exil. Ils vivent tous les deux à Paris, comme des moldus.

Cela peut sembler ironique mais le noble et très sang-pur Lucius Abraxas Malefoy vit dans un bel appartement du Marais, entouré de la meilleure technologie moldue : écran plat, ordinateur, Hifi. Et il raffole des capsules Nespresso ... _What else ? _

Nous allons leur rendre visite régulièrement. Mes parents sont très fiers de notre progéniture et sont devenus complètement gâteux devant Grace.

Mes relations avec mon père se sont franchement améliorées. Il est beaucoup plus décontracté, beaucoup plus ouvert. Même s'il reste toujours très évasif quant à cette mystérieuse agression dont Alexei Ivanov a été victime la veille de sa libération conditionnelle ... Le pauvre s'est bizarrement levé un matin avec le pénis de la taille d'une chenille.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si on peut mesure le bonheur.

En tout cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus heureux. Je suis riche. J'ai renoué avec mes parents. J'ai des amis extraordinaires. J'ai des enfants formidables. Et surtout, j'ai Harry.

Je n'ai pas assez de qualificatifs pour le décrire lui et l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je l'aime corps et âme.

Son corps, n'en parlons pas. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens à l'étroit. Même s'il a arrêté le quidditch, il reste tout simplement magnifique.

Quant à son âme, c'est ce qu'il a de plus beau. Il est pur ... Même si dans l'intimé de notre chambre, c'est un vrai démon de luxure.

Il est rempli d'abnégation et il a cette faculté que je lui envie de toujours de voir le meilleur en tout le monde. La preuve, il a vu le meilleur en moi alors que moi-même je ne l'avais pas trouvé.

En ce moment, je suis assis dans le salon de notre maison de Chiswick. Je termine le dernier tome des aventures de Jason Scott avant qu'Harry ne l'envoie à son éditeur.

Jason a vaincu le Mage Noir qui terrorisait le monde sorcier. Alors que tous célèbrent sa victoire, lui arpente le champ de bataille à la recherche d'un jeune homme blond. A chaque fois qu'il soulève un corps, il craint de trouver celui de Terrence.

Mais tout à coup, il l'aperçoit au loin, debout bien, bien vivant.

Dans l'histoire de Harry, Jason ne sombre pas dans le coma et Terrence ne s'enfuit pas. Ils ne perdent pas dix ans de leur vie.

Avec émotion, je relis les derniers mots du livre :

_« Jason court à perdre haleine vers Terrence. Il se jette dans ses bras et le serre contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. _

_- Terrence ! Tu es vivant ! _

_- Oui, Jason. Je t'attendais. »_

Je relève les yeux et voit mon mari, l'amour de ma vie, celui que j'ai attendu pendant 10 ans, qui me regarde en souriant.

Tout était bien.

**FIN**

**Merci à tous pour votre lecture et vos review !**

**Merci à ma bêta, Victoria Malefoy, qui a commencé une fic de son côté ... Moi, j'adore !**


End file.
